


An Elegant Cast

by UnanticipatedRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, New Year's Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 79,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnanticipatedRavenclaw/pseuds/UnanticipatedRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione temporarily joins the Hogwarts staff in December to fill in as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. During her month long tenure she gets the chance to reacquaint herself with Severus Snape, Potions Master. A fluffy romantic holiday story with a dash of adventure, a healthy dose of humor, a meddling student or two, a smattering of subterfuge, and a sprinkling of slow burn. Maybe it’s magic, maybe it’s fate…maybe it’s just the Yuletide Season.Inspired by Angelamore’s An Advent Calendar in Spells Challenge
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 301
Kudos: 540





	1. "Alohamora"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction.  
> Harry Potter and all it entails is not mine.
> 
> This story is set in December of 2009 in an (obviously) Alternate Universe where Snape (49) lives and Hermione (32) has been slightly age advanced by her time turner use and does not marry Ron; I’m going to attempt to keep everything else as cannon as possible.

Hermione Granger had been working as the Head of the Education and Recruitment Division with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the last year. Specifically, she was responsible for supervising the enlisting and training of new Aurors as well as overseeing the OWL and NEWT testing of DADA students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appointing the DADA Professor at the school was under the supervision of the School’s Board of Directors and Headmaster or Headmistress; but the school did consult with the DoMLE, and specifically Hermione’s division, when it came to curriculum updates, specialized practical experiences for the students, guest lecturers, or temporary staff replacements.

She loved her job. It was fast paced and predictable, but most importantly it was devoid of evil megalomaniacs. Sure, it lacked the wide sweeping change that both her work on house elf rights while assigned to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and her early work with the DoMLE in eradicating pro-pureblood laws; but after 7 years of fighting a war, an additional year to finish her NEWTS, a year of interning at the Ministry of Magic, and ten years in law reform, Hermione had been ready for the mundane. Besides, it’s not like she wasn’t making an impact on wizarding society. She was helping to uphold the reforms the Ministry had made so far by finding upstanding and hardworking new Aurors and she was certainly helping to shape the student experiences at Hogwarts. Yes, her work was less visible, but no less fulfilling.   


Recruiting for the next Auror cohort was finished. The current cohort was entering their final month of training and would be in the field until a few days before Christmas. And since end of the year testing still 6 months away, all was quiet on the Hogwarts front. When it came to the school, no news was good news. So it was with calm confidence that Hermione flooed into the Ministry of Magic on the morning of Monday November 30th at promptly 7:50 am as usual. She strode through the atrium in her favorite red wrap sweater dress and matching cloak with a white poinsettia under her arm, a rather cliché peppermint hot chocolate in hand, and a broad smile.   


Hermione greeted her fellow Ministry workers as she made her way to the lifts and up to level 2 where the DoMLE was headquartered. The Auror bullpen was relatively quiet, not unusual for a Monday morning, but there were a few support staff members milling about getting their days started. She was greeted halfway to her office by a department secretary with a notebook and pen in hand.  


“Good morning Miss Granger. Here, let me take your poinsettia”, the secretary tucked her notebook under her arm and reached for the flower.  


“Thank you, Alys, and good morning to you too!”   


The two ladies entered the office and Alys sat the potted flower on a bookshelf while Hermione hung her cloak by the door and made her way to her seat. She sorted her purse and drink while Alys perched herself on one of the guest chairs with notebook ready. Hermione began a rundown of things that needed to be done.  


“Ok Alys, we will need to touch base with the team to make sure they have everything they need for a month of field work with the trainees: tents, provisions, medical kids, etc. I’m sure they do, but it never hurts to double check. Acceptance letters should go out this week for our next Auror cohort. Harry has agreed to participate in this month’s dueling exhibit at Hogwarts –“  


“OH!” Alys jolted upright from being hunched over her notebook taking notes and pulled an envelope from the back cover, “This arrived from Hogwarts this morning addressed to you.” She handed the letter over to Hermione.  


“It’s probably just Minerva asking me to drop by for tea” Hermione smiled at the letter and put it aside without opening it. There was a swell of noise from the bullpen as the nightshift Aurors filtered in from their assignments that diverted the attention of both women for a moment. Harry was among them and started to make his way over to Hermione’s office. Hermione dismissed Alys, “I think that’s about it for this morning, thank you Alys.”  


“Mr. Potter” Alys nodded as she left the office  


“Alys” Harry replied in greeting. He casually sat down in the chair Alys had just vacated and rubbed his hands over his face.  


“You look a little rough Harry; I didn’t think you were working nightshift anymore since Lilly’s birth.” Hermione inquired.  


Harry leaned forward in the chair and placed his elbows on his knees, “Yeah well, Snape alerted us about some rare Doxy eyes that had gone missing from the Hogwarts potions ingredients order a few months ago. He thought that perhaps a student had swiped them by accident on a dare thinking they were eggs; you remember how McLaggen was dared to eat a bunch when we were kids, so he set the whole school assignments on the difference between rare eyes and regular eggs. He re-ordered them thinking that was the end of it, but they went missing again, twice. So he notified us and we started to do some preliminary research into Rare Doxy Eye activity outside Hogwarts. The issue got the DADA Professor Williamson’s attention and as a retired Auror he just couldn’t give up the chance at solving another case. Apparently Snape wanted to stretch his spying legs too, so the TWO of them worked up some sort of plan to catch the student in question to include a stakeout, a few tricky jinxes on the potions supplies order, and some dummy Doxy Eyes. Well, turns out they were right, someone WAS pilfering the eyes, but it wasn’t a student. Professor Amadee, the visiting Alchemy professor from Beauxbatons was swiping the eyes.”  


“No!” Hermione gasped   


“Yes. So Williamson contacted the Aurors last night and because it was Hogwarts I got volunteered to go in and investigate. Turns out that Professor Amadee ALSO ordered Rare Doxy Eyes from the Apothecary and requested that they be sent to the school. But the shop clerk misunderstood and sent her order to Bauxbatons rather than Hogwarts. So all this time she was taking them from the Hogwarts Order before Snape could put it away not realizing that they weren’t HER Doxy eyes to take” Harry hung his head and shook it in disbelief.  


Hermione groaned in support, “Oh no! All that work for a misunderstanding” she chuckled, “I suppose that’s Professor Snape for you, once a spy always a spy. Maybe his spying is getting a bit dodgy these days?”   


Harry looked up at her, “But that’s not the worst of it. Turns out the Doxy Eyes were for the creation of a new Philosopher’s stone.”  


“WHAT!?” cried Hermione   


Harry grinned, “yeah, but again, it’s not what you think. Amadee wasn’t trying to do anything nefarious; she was trying to create a Christmas gift,” He paused for effect, “for her lover, Williamson”  


Hermione made a squeaking noise and her eyes went wide. She swallowed the sip of hot chocolate she had just taken quickly, “Wait, what?!”   


“You heard correctly, lovers.”  


“But he’s 70 years old and Professor Amadee is OUR AGE!”   


Harry laughed incredulously “I know it, but it’s true. Apparently love knows no age bounds and Amadee was trying to ensure that their age difference wouldn’t be an issue once they got older. She apologized profusely for the mix up and offered to have her Doxy Eyes sent to Snape, which he was amiable to of course.”  


“I’m glad it all worked out. Hopefully Ginny won’t be too mad about you having to work a night shift with a story like that.” Hermione took a moment to shift her attention the paperwork on her desk.   


“Weeelllll” Harry hesitated, “Actually, Williamson and Amadee were both so overcome by the experience they decided to BOTH go back to France last night. Amadee was at the end of her contract with Hogwarts anyway but Williamson’s …early retirement… leaves Hogwarts without a DADA teacher.”  


“OH shoot!” Hermione cried and started to frantically shift papers looking for the letter she had received earlier, “A letter arrived from Minerva before I got here but I didn’t think it was anything urgent so I hadn’t looked it!” She located the letter and ripped it open.

Dear Hermione,  
I hope this letter finds you well. I’m sure Harry has filled you in on the details, but Professor Williamson has taken a rather unexpected but immediate retirement. We are in need of a replacement DADA instructor to finish out the term. Currently none of our other staff members can properly cover due to revision schedules for midterms. I was hoping you could suggest a temporary replacement while we search for a more permanent solution. I can meet with you this morning at 9am to discuss your recommendations. I’ve left the floo open for you.  
With Thanks,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione looked at her watch, “Well I guess I have a meeting with Minerva in a few minutes” she and Harry both stood in a flurry. He retrieved her cloak and Hermione pulled a file out of drawer in her desk and grabbed her purse, “are you going to go home and get some rest?”  


“That’s the plan” Harry said as he helped her into her cloak. They exited the office where Alys was waiting for them.  


“I’ve set Alys up to check that the training group is ready for their month in the field. Can I have her follow up with you if there are any issues before you leave?” Hermione directed at Harry.  
“Sure thing”  


“Thanks Harry, Alys we can work on those letters this afternoon” Hermione shot over her shoulder as she made her way swiftly out of the office.  


“Yes ma’am” Alys called after her.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione made her way back down to the Atrium to the bank of floos. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out her destination, “Headmistress’ office, Hogwarts”  


She was immediately deposited onto Minerva’s hearth and took a moment to center herself. She wandlessly did a little flick to rid herself of ash and spotted the headmistress standing at her desk reviewing some paperwork.   


“Hermione, I’m glad you could make it on such short notice!” Minerva greeted as she made her way over to the fireplace and gave Hermione a brief hug.  


“Anything for you, Minerva” Hermione said kindly while removing her cloak and placing it on a hook by the fireplace.  


The Headmistress motioned for Hermione to have a seat on the sofa by the fire where a tea service was already set. “I know it’s still early,” Minerva noted, “but it’s never too early for tea, please help yourself”  


“Harry told me what happened last night. I must say I was a little surprised to hear of the love affair!” Hermione started as the ladies began to prepare their tea.  


Minerva smiled over her teacup, “We were all quite taken aback. Their age difference was quite large, even for wizarding culture, but I supposed they’ve found a way to overcome it. But now we are left with a hole in our faculty. I hope you have a good recommendation.”  


“Oh, I think we should be able to sort something out. Let’s look and see who is available.” Hermione set her teacup down and reached for the file she had brought with her. In it were profiles of retired Aurors, former instructors, and leading DADA specialist that could be called upon to teach if need be.   


The most notable part of this file though was the charmed index that let Hermione know the availability status of the substitutes enclosed. Hermione scanned the list:

M. Berrycloth, Auror Instructor – In the field, Unavailable  
N. Longbottom, Retired Auror – Hogwarts Instructor, Unavailable  
E. Macmillan, Curse Breaker – Gringott’s Contract, Unavailable   
H. Potter, Head Auror – Otherwise Assigned, Unavailable  
R. Proudfoot, Retired Auror - Traveling, Unavailable  
C. Savage, Retired Auror – Otherwise Employed, Unavailable  
S. Snape, Former DADA Instructor – Hogwarts Instructor, Unavailable  
R. Weasley, Retired Auror – Otherwise Employed, Unavailable  
W. Weasley, Curse Breaker – Paternity Leave, Unavailable

She frowned and scanned the list again to confirm she was seeing correctly, all their usual temporary instructors were unavailable. “Oh dear” Hermione looked up at Minerva, “It seems as though everyone is, ah, unavailable”  


“Oh dear indeed” Minerva replied with an unreadable expression on her face.  


Hermione flipped through the pages of the file to confirm that they were synced with the index properly, “Though this says that Harry is ‘otherwise assigned’, I’m not even sure what that means or what he is assigned to other than the case that directly relates to our problem. I’ll just have to speak with him when I return to the office. What is happening with the students today?”   


“They have been instructed to continue on with their syllabus readings and assignments since practical instruction is done at the end of the week. Available staff members and older prefects are sitting with the younger classes to help monitor their work.”  


“Well, let me go back to the Ministry and I’ll speak with Harry and Department Head Robards and see if we can come up with a solution.” Hermione tidied her folder, stood to put her cloak back on, and prepared to leave, “I’ll let you know what we come up with.”   


Minerva smiled and replied knowingly, “I’m sure you will come up with a suitable solution. Thank you, Hermione.”   


Hermione gave her a tight smile and a small nod and stepped into the acid green flames to return to the Ministry.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Alys greeted Hermione at the entrance to the DoMLE and debriefed Hermione as they walked back to her office, “The training group left this morning right after you did fully stocked with no issues. The acceptance letters are on your desk ready for signature, I can post them once you are done.”  


“Wonderful, thank you Alys; I need to speak with Robards this morning, and if Harry is still around he should probably be included as well.” Hermione hung her cloak on the back of the door once again.   


Alys looked across the bullpen at Robards assistant, Rose, and gave her a nod. Rose consulted a planner on her desk and nodded back.  


“Robards is available now” Alys let Hermione know.  


“Excellent, I’ll get these letters signed after I meet with Robards. Could you see if Harry is still here?”  


“Certainly, I will send him right in” Alys replied.  


“Thank you, Alys” Said Hermione as she made her way over to Robards office with charmed file in hand.  


As she approached Rose got up and escorted her in, “Miss Granger for you Mr. Robards”   


Robards had been leaning far back in his chair looking quite relaxed for the head of the department and adjusted quickly at the sight of the two women.  


“Oh! Thank you Rose! Have a seat Granger, what can I do for you?”  


Hermione was all business, “You are aware of the Doxy Eye mix up at Hogwarts that came to a head last night”   


“Yes, Yes” Robards replied, “Potter updated me this morning – Speak of the devil!”   


Harry entered the office at that moment, closed the door behind him, and sat in the guest chair by Hermione. He was equally as causal as Robards had been.  


“How did your meeting with Minerva go, Hermione” Harry punctuated his question with a yawn.  


Hermione nervously tapped her folder “Minerva was oddly relaxed about the whole thing. I’m a little concerned though because we don’t seem to have any replacement teachers available. All the other Hogwarts instructors that could cover are wrapped up in midterm revisions, our retired Aurors are either employed or out of the country, and even our curse breakers are off on assignment. Berrycloth just left for the field this morning with our current cohort of Auror trainees.”  


“Well that sounds like a conundrum” Roberts stated obviously and leaned his chair back with a large creak.   


“Indeed” Hermione tittered nervously; “In fact the only person on the list who seems to have a vague status is Harry who is…” she checked the index and looked pointedly at the Auror in question, “Otherwise Assigned.”  


Robards knowingly chuckled and Harry had the good sense to look sheepish and scratched the back of his head, “Weeelll, I promised Ginny that I wouldn’t take on any extra duties outside the office this Christmas. I don’t mind visiting the school for special demonstrations but after last night I’m on strict order to keep it 9-5 only. This replacement instructor would be living at Hogwarts for the next month.”  


Hermione gave a small huff, “Maybe we can work something out with Minerva that would allow you to floo in and out every day and shift other staff duties amongst the other faculty.”  


Robards was the one to speak up, “That might work but I think there is someone you haven’t considered”   


“I’m not sure what you mean Director, are you volunteering for the position?” Hermione asked pointedly.  


Harry smirked and Robards barked a laugh, “Good heavens Granger, no not me. I’d be a shite teacher. I’m talking about you!”  


“ME?!” Hermione cried.  


“Sure! Why not? You received outstanding on your OWL and NEWT assessments. You know how to run a classroom from your work with the Auror Recruits, no one else is as familiar with the curriculum at Hogwarts as you are and it would be good for you to check the progress of the students.”   


“But sir”  


Harry chimed in, “It makes sense to me, Hermione, and you were made to teach. Kinda surprised you never considered it back when you graduated.”  


“Well sure I considered it years ago but…” she began to see her relaxed holiday season slip between her fingers and started to grasp for straws, “But as you know we have a new cohort starting in January and with Berrycloth in the field I really should be here to prepare - ”  


“Nonsense” Robards cut her off, “We can just shift things around a bit. Harry and Alys can handle anything that come up between now and the first of the year. That will keep Harry in the office as promised and free you up to help out at Hogwarts.”  


“See, it’s a perfect plan!” Harry agreed.  


“I agree” declared Robards, “Why don’t you wrap up whatever you need to with Alys and head on home to pack your bags.”  


Hermione gave a bit of an impatient huff as Robard and Harry stood to usher her out of the office. Alys was waiting for her by Rose’s desk.  


“Alright, Potter, you go on home for the day and rest, we will see you tomorrow. Rose, do you have those duty reports from last night?” he shifted his attention back to Hermione, “Happy teaching, Granger, See you in January!” Robards then turned and went back into his office, and quickly shut the door.  


She turned to plead her case with Harry only to see the back of his form as he exited the department and Rose had slipped away as well. Alys stood expectantly.  


Hermione got the distinct feeling that she had been had.   


The two witches quickly wrapped up the acceptance letters for the new cohort of Aurors and Hermione penned a quick letter to Minerva letting her know that Hermione herself would be filling in as the DADA instructor and to expect her at noon.   


Once finished she sent Alys off to post the missives. “Thank you Alys, business as usual while I’m gone. I appreciate all your help this morning. If I don’t see you before January, I hope you have a wonderful Yuletide Season.”   


Alys smiled kindly, “My pleasure Miss Granger. Good luck with the students. I’m sure everything will be just fine,” and the secretary took her leave.  
Hermione took a moment to chuck the cold remainder of her hot chocolate in the bin and gave her new poinsettia a slightly forlorn look. This was not at all how she anticipated her December was going to go.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Packing was a quick affair and Hermione found herself at the front gates of Hogwarts at quarter to noon. Hagrid was waiting for her with a warm greeting, “‘Ermione! Et’s good to see ya! Welcome back ta Hogwarts.”  


Hermione gave Hagrid a large grin as she walked onto the grounds, “Thank you Hagrid, this certainly wasn’t the original plan but it seems to be the best solution. You know I’m always willing to help when needed.”   


The half giant closed and locked the gates behind them, “Well come on then, ‘most time for lunch and Headmistress is ‘specting you.”   


Hagrid and Hermione crossed the grounds with easy conversation. She shared the happenings of the Potter/Weasley family and confirmed that there were still no special wizards in her life. Hagrid was excited to tell her all about the yearling Unicorn foals that had been born that spring. The Scottish mid-day was clear, though a bit chilly, and the ground was frozen solid.   


“We’ve still not ‘ad the first snow jus’ yet” commented Hagrid, “Professor Snape and Neville are both in a dither over it as there are some potions ingredients tha’ can’t be ‘arvested till the first snow falls.” He took a large cleansing breath, “But I say snow could ‘appen any day – ‘ey, maybe you’ll bring the snow with your arrival!”  


Hermione laughed at his suggestion, “Maybe!”   


The two arrived at the front doors and Hagrid offered to take her trunk so the house elves could get her things to her room. Minerva was waiting for them on the other side of the entrance by the Great Hall.   


“Thank you Hagrid, Winky has offered to see to Hermione’s needs while she is here.” The Headmistress turned her attention to her new instructor as Hagrid excused himself to the kitchens with a promise to see them both at lunch.  


Hermione spoke next with a soft smile, “Well this certainly isn’t how I thought today would go.”  


“Indeed, but I think you will find that your time here will be good for all parties.” Minerva said with a hint of twinkle that reminded Hermione of Dumbledore. “Well, the staff and students are eager to meet our newest instructor so I suggest we make our way in”   


Hermione nodded and followed the older witch into the Great Hall. The meal had not started yet and there was the usual din of conversation. A few heads turned as Hermione and the Headmistress made their way to the front of the Great Hall and she took a moment to look at the staff table. Many of her own instructors were still there, Sinstra, Flitwick, Hooch, Neville, Binns, Vector, Babbling, and numerous others who had joined the staff in the interim years. They all greeted her with warm smiles and small waves, eager to have their prized student back after so many years. There were noticeable empty chairs, Hagrid’s on the far right end near Gryffindor’s table, a spot a few in from his where she assumed Professor Amadee had sat, and the golden head chair for McGonagall.   


Her attention was drawn to Professor Snape seated on the other side of the head chair in the Deputy position. Still favoring all black he was a dark spot in the brightly lit room amongst the colorful robes of his colleagues. Snape’s face was neutral but his gaze was fixed on Hermione. She held his stare for a moment before he slowly blinked and nodded his head in greeting.  


The seat between Severus and Filius was vacant.   


The Headmistress drew her attention, “Good afternoon all! Last night, Professors Amadee and Williamson departed together for Bauxbatons. We wish the very best of luck in all their endeavors.” There were smatterings of giggles from the students at this, “Where as the seventh years completed their Alchemy instruction with Professor Amadee, we were left without a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Miss Hermione Granger with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has generously agreed to fill the position for the remainder of the term while a more permanent professor is found.” Again whispers rippled through the Great Hall. Minerva swept the room with a sharp eye and silence resumed, “I trust that you all will give Professor Granger your upmost respect and patience as she works diligently to ensure your education is not disrupted. Defense classes will continue this afternoon under proctors and regular instruction will resume tomorrow.” With the conclusion of her speech the Headmistress spread her arms wide, food appeared on the tables and lunch commenced.   


Minerva turned her attention back towards Hermione, “Professor Williamson was always keen to sit next to Severus as other DADA professors have sat next to the Deputy, you may take his place if you like. Of course there is also Professor Amadee’s available spot.”  


Hermione’s eyes flitted to Snape who had yet to start eating, then to the spot farther down the table and back to the empty seat by the Deputy. She smiled mildly at the Headmistress, “No no, Williamson’s spot is fine, who am I to balk tradition?”   


And with that the two ladies made their way to their seats.   


._.-~*~-.-~*~-._.  


Hermione sat in her intended chair and greeted the two gentlemen on either side of her, “Good afternoon Professors”  


Feltwick squeaked, “Hermione, it’s so great to have you back! I’m proctoring the second years just after lunch today and I believe that Severus is lecturing during the 5th year double block this afternoon.”  


“I hope you don’t mind Professor Granger. The syllabus indicated they were starting their unit on snakes and it happens to coincide with my unit on reptilian potion ingredients. Not to mention my… personal… knowledge with which I believe I can be considered an expert resource.” Snape didn’t take his attention away from his meal as he addressed Hermione and she found herself looking at his sharp profile, made all the more prominent by the fact that his hair was tied back at the nape of his neck.  


She returned her attention back to filling her own plate, “Not at all” she replied, “In fact, that sounds like an excellent lecture, I’d like to sit in and observe if you are not opposed.”  
“That would be permissible” he said without pause.  


After that Hermione’s attention was drawn by Filius and when she looked back towards her left some time later, Snape had already left the table.   


The bell tower announced the end of lunch, students began to shuffle to the first of their afternoon classes and Filius excused himself to the DADA classroom. Minerva caught Hermione’s attention, “Come dear; let me take you to your rooms so you can get settled.”  


The Headmistress showed Hermione through the staff door at the back of the Great Hall. This room had a fireplace and was plainly furnished with various seating areas throughout. In left most corner was a curved staircase down to the dungeons and in the right corner it curved upwards. Minerva led Hermione up the right stair case and until they reached the third floor where the staircase opened up to a long hallway with windows on their right facing the east with a breathtaking view of the Black Lake. The corridor opened up to the Trophy Room, the Armor Gallery, and a set of restrooms. Past these they turned left and the hallway opened up into the Serpentine Corridor that curved right, where the DADA classroom and Hermione’s office would be located. They walked past the classroom, Hermione knew that if they turned left there would be a staff room at the end of the hall. Minerva directed them to the right where there was a short corridor with mirroring non-descript doors on the left and right and a window at the end of the hallway that had another striking view of the Black Lake.  


Hermione eyes were drawn to a silver name plate on the door to her left:  


Severus Snape  
Master of Potions  
Deputy Head  


“Here we are,” Minerva directed Hermione’s attention to the door on the right where she noticed a gold placard:  


Hermione Granger, Professor  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  


McGonagall made a delighted noise, “Oh look at that! The castle has already recognized you as a staff member. Here the door will only open for you this first time until we can re-key the wards. Go ahead and try it.”   


The headmistress stood back and Hermione approached the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and commanded, “Alohomora”.


	2. “Evanesco”

_The headmistress stood back and Hermione approached the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and commanded, “Alohomora”._

The door opened with soft click and Hermione pushed her way into her rooms.

There was a bank of windows, now on her left, that looked out over the Black Lake and let the sunlight pour into what was obviously an office. To her immediate left there was a bank of book cases with a desk on the opposite wall that faced out into the room with two guest chairs. There were also a bank of book cases to her right but with a small fireplace on the far wall and a seating area set up with a small sofa and two armchairs. Sconces lined the walls that didn’t hold books shelves. The right side of the room was slightly smaller than the left to account for the curve of the tower. Directly in front of her was another door.   


“These are standard staff rooms. You will have the small office in the DADA classroom as well. You can use either that one or this one for your office hours, that is entirely up to you, just please make sure that students are properly notified of your location. The decorations are castle issue, you may make changes if you so prefer. You will find a timetable of your classes and free periods, syllabi and other instructional material, text books, as well as a code of conduct and a patrol duty schedule all on the desk. The desk should also be fully stocked with parchment, ink, quills, etc. Winky will gladly provide you with anything that you may be out of or require. ”  


Hermione nodded her understanding.  


“Now that the castle has admitted you to your office the first time you will need to set your own personal wards and select a password. I’ll leave you to continue to explore the rest of your rooms and I will see you at dinner.” Minevera started to head out and added, “Oh, and if you have any questions, you will notice that Severus’ office is just across the hall. I’m sure he would be more than willing to help you with anything you require. My door is, of course, always open as well. I’ll see you at dinner.”  


And with that Minerva left Hermione to her own devices. She briefly shuffled through the paperwork on her desk, noted that she was to patrol on Wednesday Evenings from 9-10 pm with to-be-determined as the schedule listed Amadee as Williamson’s patrol partner ‘well that explains how that started’ Hermione thought to herself and put the schedules aside.   


The private portion of her rooms was no larger than the office, comfortable in size to ensure that the fireplace would warm the space properly. A small dining table and two chairs resided in the farthest corner by the windows. On the same side of the room was a cozy love seat situated to take in the view. Once again, book shelves lined the wall with the door. To her right, the fireplace was now on the wall nearest her and a large four poster bed and two side tables were on the opposite wall. Hermione smiled, it appeared as thought Winky had made up the bed with Gryffindor colors. There was a double wide wardrobe on the wall farthest to her right. This room, too, was slightly smaller on the right to account for the curve of the tower.   


Through the final door, again directly in front of her, was a bathroom half the size of the bedroom. The fixtures were basic: a sink and vanity, a tub, a separate shower, and a toilet. But despite its simplicity, it was bright, airy, and shared the same breathtaking view as her office and bedroom.  


Hermione checked her watch, there was still 20 minutes till the 2pm classes started. She opened her trunk and began to unpack. Just as packing was quick work, so was unpacking. She freshened up in the bathroom and then headed back out to her office to set her wards.   


With the door shut and locked from the inside, she placed her palm on the wood of the door and spoke a complex series of incantations. Once her wards were in place she simply spoke her chosen password “Shanks”.   


The bells chimed the end of the 1st afternoon period and Hermione opened her office door to head to the classroom for the 2pm double block with the 5th years. She was looking forward to hearing Professor Snape’s lecture and she wondered if the students knew what a treat they were actually getting.   


When Hermione had returned to finish her final year of school and sit her NEWTS she was pleased to find that Professor Snape had returned as well to his position as Potions Master. Whereas he was still very strict, he was no longer cruel. But most of all she saw that he taught the class because he loved the subject and genuinely wanted to help those students who also loved Potions. He taught them to think critically about the potions they were making, what changes they could and couldn’t make and why. She hoped that he still carried that passion for teaching she had seen 12 years prior.  


She turned the corner and immediately saw the subject of her musings also come around the corner from the opposite end of the hallway. He met her gaze and she gave him a warm smile. They met at the door about the same time and he motioned for her to precede him into the classroom. She did so and found a vacant desk at the back of the classroom as he swept in behind her and waved the door shut with his signature *bang*.  


Some things never changed.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Professor Snape’s lecture was as beyond excellent and the students seemed to have genuinely enjoyed themselves if the chatter at the end of class was any indication. Hermione stood at the back of the classroom near the door and greeted students as they left. She turned after the last one went through the door only to find Snape standing at the front of the classroom, hands clasped behind his back looking at her with an open but otherwise unreadable expression. Hermione was acutely aware of his gaze and proceeded with caution.  


“Bravo, Professor. That really was a superb lecture and I believe that the students would agree with me.”  


Snape nodded his head in acknowledgement but continued to hold her gaze, “Yes, I think they enjoyed it. Tales from the war always seem to keep their interest, especially ones that revolve around their instructors.”   


Hermione was the one to break away first and made a point to busy herself by gathering a book that was left under one of the desks, “We should arrange with whoever the next DADA instructor is going to be for you to guest lecture more.” She hastily added, “But only if you feel you can spare the time with all your other duties.”  


“Perhaps it is something for us to consider” He reached for his pocket watch and checked the time, “I do believe that the elves have set up a small welcome tea in your honor in the staff room. There are quite a few members of the staff who are looking forward to seeing you again.”   


“Oh, how lovely” She opened the cover of the book, smiled, and read the name aloud, “Teddy Lupin”  


“Hufflepuff, first year” Severus indicated they should head to the staff room, “but you probably already knew that.”  


Hermione lightly laughed, “Yes, between Harry and Andromeda we’ve been kept apprise of Teddy’s goings on. He seems to like his first year and adjusted well.”   


They walked down the hallway towards the staffroom companionably.  


“Indeed,” Snape replied, “he is eager to learn and does not distract the other students with his metamorphmagus traits.” They paused at the door, “This is the staff lounge, no password but there is an age line that keeps the students at bay.” And with that, he opened the door and ushered her in.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


There was a brief hubbub when Hermione entered the lounge. But it quickly died down as the staff members tucked into the treats laid out in Hermione’s honor. She found out that Professor Grubby-Plank was the current Head of Hufflepuff and left Teddy’s book with her to be safely returned.   


Hermione flit from group to group fielded questions about the Auror’s office, the Potter/Weasley clan and confirmed more times than she could count that ‘no, she didn’t have a special wizard in her life’. As she scanned the room making sure she had not missed any staff members, her gaze hooked on Professor Snape for what felt like the seventeenth time that day.   


He was in the far corner discussing something with Neville. The men looked comfortable around each other and Hermione wondered how often they worked together. Hagrid had mentioned them earlier that day. Quickly, she averted her attention before she could be caught staring. If anyone would know they were being looked at, it would be Professor Snape.   


Deciding that she preferred a bit of a rest before dinner Hermione made her way out of the staff room. But before the door could fully close, a deep baritone laugh she had never heard resonated out into the hallway.  


Her stomach gave an involuntary swoop.   


Hermione crossed the short distance to her quarters and made to lay down for an hour or so before dinner. But she was unable to keep her mind from wandering back to hearing Snape laugh for the first time; or her reaction to it.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Eventually Hermione did doze off, but she awoke feeling only slightly better than before. She splashed some water on her face and changed into a plumb dress with long skirt and sleeves and silver clasp at her neck that could attach a set of robes if she so desired. She was about to forgo the robes but added them after deciding that perhaps the hallways might be chilly. Boots were a must though between the chill and the stone of the castle floors. Her curls were slightly riotous after being slept on, but at age 32 she no longer cared to try constantly tame them into submission. And she was fairly certain they were partially sentient. Checking her watch one more time, she left her rooms and decided to take the ‘regular’ way to the great hall rather than retrace the pathway that Minerva led them earlier in the day.   


She was at the staircase that led to the entrance hall when a shout echoed behind her,  


“AUNT HERMIONE!”  


She turned to see Teddy Lupin practically flying at her from down the hall and greeted her with an enthusiastic hug.  


Hermione laughed, “Why hello Teddy!” She pulled him at arms lengths to get a good look at him, “But I think its Professor Granger now. Did you get your book back? You left it in the DADA classroom.”   


They turned to walk down their stairs together and Hermione left her arm gently draped across his shoulder as they conversed together.  


“Yes, thank you. Professor Grubby-Plank gave it to me. And yes, I promise to call you Professor Granger. Uncle Harry already sent me a letter reminding me to be on my best behavior.” He slightly rolled his eyes like there had been any other option but to be good. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Hermione waved Teddy off to a group of his first year friends.  


Hermione made her way into the Great Hall and strode up the center aisle to the Head Table unaware that her entrance had garnered the attention of more than just a few students.  


Minevera and Filius were already in their seats. The diminutive wizard greeted her first, “Did you have a good rest after tea?”   


“Yes Filius, thank you” Hermione sat in her chair.  


“I always find a good kip after a long day is just the cure.” He commented.  


“Perhaps that’s why my first 17 years teaching were so wretched, lack of sleep.”  


Hermione looked sharply up to her left to see Severus had arrived and was sitting down.  


Flitwick chortled and quipped back “Someone should have let old Voldy take a nap, might have saved us a war.”  


He apprised the Charms professor briefly and turned his attention to Hermione.   


“Indeed” came Severus’ reply laced with dark humor and punctuated with an arched eye brow.  


Hermione felt the smile tug at her lips before she could stop it.  


Hermione declined Filius’ invitation to join some of the staff for an after dinner drink in the staff room in favor of reviewing the lesson plans for the next day. She was pleased to see that the second years were just starting their unit on Trolls and was reminded of Snape’s works to her earlier in the day.  


“…Tales from the war always seem to keep their interest, especially ones that revolve around their instructors.”  


_She certainly had a story about trolls. _  
__

__._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  
_ _

__December 1st dawned just as brightly as the day before but in the far horizon there were grey clouds. Maybe Hagrid was right and snow would come soon. She was inspired by the Scottish countryside and chose a long grey tartan skirt, cream blouse, and a dark grey robe. McGonagall would be proud, she mused.  
_ _

__Hermione arrived in the Great Hall via the staff entrance promptly at 7:15 am. Breakfast at Hogwarts was a staggered affair. Filius was present, of course, as was the Headmistress. As she sat, she noticed that Professor Snape’s place was cleared; he had already arrived and left. Breakfast was otherwise uneventful and Hermione rose at 7:45 am, with well wishes from her fellow professors, and returned to her wing of the castle.  
_ _

__She gathered her notes from her office and then stepped into her classroom a short time later and made her way to the desk at the front. The bell rang out and her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years began to filter into the classroom. Hermione gave them a moment to settle in.  
_ _

__“Good morning class, my name is Hermione Granger. You may call me Professor or Professor Granger. I will be finishing out the term with you. If you could help me with your names while we get to know one another, I’ll call roll.”  
_ _

__Once that task was complete, Hermione placed her ledger down and leaned on the desk.  
_ _

__“Now, according to Professor Williamson’s notes you had just completed your unit on Hags and were moving on to Trolls. Lucky for you, Trolls are my specialty.” Hermione smiled at the class as they all shifted in their seats with a perked up interest.  
_ _

__“When I was about your age, the First Wizarding War had been over for many years but there were hints that Voldemort had not been fully defeated. There were evil people, eager to have him return to full power. Now, you are probably aware that my very best friend is none other than Harry Potter himself!”  
_ _

__Whispers rippled through the class, Hermione held up a hand to get their attention and noticed a dark figure in the shadows across the hall from her classroom door.  
_ _

__“Yes, in my first year I was having a hard time adjusting to the school. Being a muggle-born and an ‘insufferable-little-know-it-all’” She smirked at the memory and continued, “made it difficult to make friends. But Harry was my friend. Anyway, on Halloween I was having a particularly hard day and found myself in the 1st floor bathroom by the entrance to the dungeons rather than enjoying the feast in the Great Hall. Little did I know that one of those evil people had released a troll from the dungeons in a ploy to get something valuable. Rather than let me potentially face a full grown mountain troll on my own. Harry, and our friend Ron, rushed to the bathroom.  
_ _

__“The troll had heard me and made its way into the bathroom too. I hid in the stalls but the bathroom was destroyed by the time Harry and Ron arrived. With no practical knowledge of how to defeat a full grown mountain troll the boys attempted to create a distraction by throwing debris at it. It didn’t really work except to anger it more. As the troll lifted its club again Harry, rather stupidly, leapt on the club and ended up on the troll’s shoulders. The troll began to flail and as a result Harry’s wand lodged up the troll’s nose.”  
_ _

__There were exclamations of disgust from the students and Hermione laughed.  
_ _

__“Yes, disgusting. That only managed to anger the troll more. Harry ended up being held by the ankle narrowly missing the club every time the troll tried to hit him. We needed to do something fast. Ron grabbed his wand and attempted the only spell we really knew at the time ‘wingardium leviosa’, he was so nervous I had to remind him to do the ‘swish and flick’.  
_ _

__“Well, Ron got the spell to work and the troll’s club hung in the air for a moment before the spell broke and the club plummeted into the troll’s head.”  
_ _

__There were gasps and murmurings from the class.  
_ _

__“Now, as your DADA professor I would NOT recommend this method of defense if you ever come across a fully grown mountain troll. But there are other ways to deal with a troll. Take out your books and open up to page 53.”  
_ _

__Hermione went to retrieve her book from the desk and when she turned back toward the class, the hallway was empty again.  
_ _

__._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  
_ _

__Hermione’s classes with the seventh years and then first year Slytherin and Gryffendors went equally well as her first class with the second years. They were all attentive and despite some expected rowdiness, they were typically well behaved. She wondered how long it would last. The afternoon classes brought third years, fourth years, and the second half of the fifth years – Slytherin and Hufflepuffs.  
_ _

__One of the Hufflepuff students spoke up after roll call, “We heard that Professor Snape lectured to the other fifth years about his experience with Nagini. Is he going to lecture for our class as well?”  
_ _

__Hermione winced, “Unfortunately, not today.”  
_ _

__Murmurings of disappointment threatened to start this class off on the wrong foot. Hermione moved quickly to regain control of the class.  
_ _

__“Now, I know that seems unfair. However, I was not the one to arrange yesterday’s lecture. That being said, I WILL check with Deputy Snape and see if he is available to visit our class later this week. How does that sound?”  
_ _

__There were mumbles of begrudged acceptance and the class proceeded.  
_ _

__The end of the day came and Hermione was pleasantly surprised in her ease of taking on a full teaching load. It was not so different from teaching the Auror training classes. Similarly rowdy, she observed about young 20 somethings and teenagers, and both very satisfying. Perhaps Robards and Harry had not been so far off in their assessment that she was the right fit for the position.  
_ _

__Hermione spent a few hours in her office setting things up the way she preferred. A few student dropped by to introduce themselves, unwilling to wait to meet her later in the week. She reviewed the lesson plans for the remainder of her scheduled office hours. She was just preparing to head down to dinner when there was a knock on her office door. She flicked her hand at the door bidding it to open.  
_ _

__“Come in”  
_ _

__Neville poked his head around the door.  
_ _

__“Neville, what a lovely surprise!” Hermione finished putting her robe on.  
_ _

__“I thought I would just drop by and see how your first day as teacher went” He had his hands in his pockets and gave her a crooked smile.  
_ _

__“Surprisingly well” she smiled back.  
_ _

__“Fantastic! Are you headed to dinner? I thought I might walk with you, and you can tell me all about it” Neville turned to open the door farther and waited for her to go through.  
_ _

__“That sounds lovely.” They made their way down the hall and Hermione continued, “But I didn’t think you took dinner here at the school since you live in town with Hannah.”  
_ _

__“Oh! I didn’t tell you. She recently started training as a mediwitch, she has class on Tuesday and Thursday evenings so I take dinner here at the castle on those nights.”  
_ _

__“Good for Hannah!” Hermione complemented, “Maybe she can take over for Madam Pomfrey when she decides to retire.”  
_ _

__“That’s the plan” Neville confirmed, “But she still has a few years of training to complete before that’s even an option. But enough about us; how was your first day of class?”  
_ _

__Hermione spent the rest of the walk down to the Great Hall telling him about it.  
_ _

__They split ways at the head table, Neville taking up his usual place near Hagrid and Hermione made her way to her seat. Tonight it was Flitwick that was missing and Professor Snape who had arrived early. He was conversing with Minerva so Hermione was able to approach unobserved while trying to ignore the lightness that had settled in her stomach as she slid into her seat. Hermione was filling her plate with food when the Headmistress and her Deputy finished their private conversation.  
_ _

__Minerva spoke around Snape, “Severus tells me, Hermione dear, that your first day was rather exemplary.”  
_ _

__Hermione shifted her attention from Minerva to Snape who was busy filling his plate and seemed unaffected by the Headmistresses words though Hermione thought he might have paused over the mushy peas for a fraction of a second longer than needed before resuming his task.  
_ _

__“That’s high praise coming from Professor Snape” Hermione admitted, “thank you.” She returned her attention to her own plate momentarily and then greeted Flitwick as he took his seat. “Good evening Filius!”  
_ _

__“Good evening to you, dear” he parroted and set to his dinner.  
_ _

__“I told my second years about how we defeated a troll with ‘wingardium’ today. I hope we don’t have any ambitious students try and attempt something equally as stupid in your class.”  
_ _

__Filius squeaked, “Goodness that would be unfortunate. With my luck I would end up as the troll club.”  
_ _

__The other staff around them at the high table shared a laugh at his expense and then they all turned their attention to watching over the students.  
_ _

__._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  
_ _

__Minerva invited Hermione to her office after dinner for a nightcap and further discusses her first day in the classroom. The two witches left the Great Hall through the main entrance and started to make their way towards the main staircase. Without warning a first year Hufflepuff ran around the corner with a bowl full of sticky toffee pudding in his hands and ran smack in Hermione. They both tumbled to the ground.  
_ _

__Minerva was spared, just barely, “Mr. Haywood!”  
_ _

__Before the headmistress could get any further though, Peeves shot from around the corner pelting the group with water balloons and cackling madly. The poltergeist shot off before anyone could summon the Bloody Barron.  
_ _

__The Headmistress tutted disapprovingly and helped the student up, “Well that explains it.”  
_ _

__As Hermione was righting herself she felt a firm hand on her elbow helping her up and the mess disappeared with a gentle,  
_ _

__“Evanesco”_ _


	3. Stupefy

_As Hermione was righting herself she felt a firm hand on her elbow helping her up and the mess disappeared with a gentle,_  
_“Evanesco”_

Hermione looked down at herself to assess the damage, but all the pudding was gone. She quickly looked to her left at the Headmistress and the student to ensure they were ok. She then shifted her focus to her right where Professor Snape was standing. He was still gently holding on to her elbow and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed.  


She felt a giggle well up in her throat and couldn’t hold it in. Her first peal of laughter rang out and Snape’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Minerva began to chuckle as well. It was contagious as titters of giggles started to spread through the surrounding students.   


Hermione’s mirth was soon manageable. Severus let go of her and took a step back, his face relaxed into easy amusement but not quite a smile.   


“Thank you, Professor” Hermione said kindly.  


He assessed her person from top to bottom and flicked his eyes back to her face “It’s quite all right,” and turned his attention to the Headmistress, “Minerva, are you well?”  


McGonagall had caught her breath and waved him on, “Yes, Severus, I’m fine and can manage from here.”  


Snape gave one last look Hermione’s way, gave a curt nod, and turned towards the dungeons. His robes billowed in his wake.  


Mr. Haywood was handed off to a prefect with a wink from Minerva to ensure he got more treacle tart and the two women continued their way up to the Headmistress’ office without further incident.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione and Minerva were seated comfortably in front of the Headmistress’ fire, each with a small glass of Elderflower Wine.   


“So, my dear, I’ve over heard the students and they seemed to like your classes today. Severus was very complimentary as well.”  


Hermione felt herself blush slightly but attributed it to the wine, “Today was surprising. I didn’t think I would adjust as easily as I did. I’m sure that there will be difficult days but it’s a nice change of pace from teaching Aurors and dealing with the craziness that is the Ministry and DoMLE.”  


Minerva hummed in acknowledgement.   


Hermione inquired, “I know it’s only day two, but have you started thinking about a permanent replacement? I’ll be happy to put together a list of recommendations. My assistant Alys at the DoMLE can send them over any time.”   


“Oh, we’ve not seriously started looking for a replacement. But there is still time yet. These things have a way of working themselves out.” The Headmistress smiled benignly at Hermione. “Have you thought about taking over the position yourself?”  


Hermione blinked, “You mean permanently?”  


“Yes” was the simple reply.  


“I’ve barely wrapped my head around the fact that I’m filling in temporarily. I’m just focused on getting through the next few weeks and ensuring these students receive a proper education.” Hermione placed her empty glass on the table beside her seat.  


“Something to think about then” Minerva encouraged and then changed the subject, “Your rooms are satisfactory, you don’t want for anything, do you?”  


“Everything is just fine, the rooms are beautiful. I’m surprised that Williamson was drawn away from the spectacular views all the way to France,” Mused Hermione.  


“Actually, the castle chooses where staff members stay. Most of the time rooms are provided near the instructors classroom and Heads of House are always have easy access to their students.”   
“Really?”   


“Mmm, yes. I do believe the house elves are in on it too. Winky was the one to tell me where your rooms would be.”  


Hermione looked around the Headmistresses’ office, “Well I will have to thank Winky then because I’m not sure how to thank a whole castle for the spectacular views.”  


Both witches laughed and Minerva offered Hermione a refill, but she declined, stating that she wanted to get settled for the night.   


Hermione said her farewells after that.  


Before entering her room Hermione stood in the hallway that separated her quarters from Professor Snapes. She thought about what Minerva had said about the castle choosing who went where.   


Out of all of the instructors she thought that Snape must have had the most changes.   


First an instructor, then head of Slytherin; Temporarily Headmaster and now Deputy in addition to Slyherin head of house and Potions Master. She wondered if his rooms looked like hers and how his house students reached him all the way up on the 3rd floor. All she could come up with was ‘the castle provides’.   


She shook her head from her musings. The last thing she needed was for Professor Snape to come out of his office and find her gawking awkwardly at his door. She turned and entered her own office, unaware of a soft click behind her and a pair of dark, spying eyes.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The fireplace in her quarters was lit and the rooms were comfortably warm; another thing to thank Winky for. She sat down at her desk and penned a letter to Harry before she forgot:

Dear Harry and Ginny,  
Just wanted to let you know that I’ve arrived at Hogwarts and   
am settling in nicely. My rooms are beautiful and everyone is   
so kind. I’ve only got one day of teaching under my belt but   
I love the students already.   


All my love and I hope to see you both soon,  
Hermione

She readied the letter and left it on her desk to take to the owlery the next morning before breakfast.   


With that task complete Hermione changed into her night clothes and got a glass of water from the pitcher on her dining room table; wine, no matter kind always gave her a slight headache in the morning if she didn’t hydrate. Her attention was then drawn to the bookshelves. If these rooms hadn’t been Williamson, where did the books come from? Did the castle provide those too?  


It was an eclectic mix of wizarding and muggle books. Some well known titles, others not so much. There didn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to the organization either. She got the distinct feeling that no matter what book she chose, the castle would change it based on its own whims.   


She closed her eyes and grabbed a book: The Secret Garden.  


She returned it, closed her eyes and grabbed a different book: Caring for your Gargoyles.  


Ok, maybe they were just books.  


She took Caring for your Gargoyles to bed with her hoping it to put her to sleep.  


It didn’t disappoint.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Wednesday, December 2nd promised to be another bright clear day, hazy clouds still hung in the distance. Hermione prepared for her day and chose a long camel color sweater dress and boots to help ward off the chill of her classroom that day. She tried desperately to not fuss over her appearance but caught herself taking too long to choose between putting her hair up and letting it fall naturally.  


She let out a frustrated huff, “What does it matter? It doesn’t. You’re not trying to impress anyone. Just get on with it” and forced herself to leave the bathroom. Picking up a tweed duster on her way out the door to serve as her “robes” for the day, she set out for the Owlery.   


She considered Minerva’s words last night for the eighty-seventh time along the way. Did she want to become a full time instructor at Hogwarts? She loved to teach, as was evidenced by her job with the DoMLE. She loved helping others, also evidenced by her jobs past and present with Ministry. She was already well versed with the DADA curriculum, had plenty of practical and theoretical knowledge on the topic as there were no Masteries for it. She wouldn’t want for anything if she worked at Hogwarts, not that she needed much. Despite her penchant for nice muggle fashion (a trait she attributed to spending a year in a tent) she lived a simple life. It would be a solid, even if unexpected, career change.   


She attached the letter to a school owl and began the descent to the Great Hall and Hermione focused her attention back to her musings.   


Most of her friends were paired up by now: Harry and Ginny were together of course, Neville and Hannah together as well, and a myriad of others had found love post war. Her relationship with Ron had, thankfully, never gone past that rather desperate kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. Once the smoke and emotions settled from the war they mutually agreed that friendship was all they were meant for. It was actually Hermione who set Ron up on his first day with fellow Gryffindor and quidditch lover, Sally Birchgrove. She never really enjoyed the pub scene, a habitual bookworm even in adulthood. Being here at the castle would allow her access to other intellectuals. Her mind immediately wandered to cozy snowy evenings tucked away on a couch with a book and an intelligent man with striking features.  


Her heart clinched.  


Oh yes, and there was her crush to consider.   


It was textbook really. She had enough life experience to see the signs: uncontrollable smiles, swoopy stomach, blushing, the fussing over her appearance this morning. Yes, all very standard. There had been men since Ron, it had been 12 years, of COURSE there had been other wizards. All fairly short lived though.   


She huffed a sigh as she approached the Entrance Hall.   


Making a life decision based on a crush was not acceptable. Especially a crush that was ill placed and completely unfounded. Snape was the Deputy Head of the school, single by choice if his lack of partners since his school years was any indication, and had given Hermione absolutely no inclination that he was at all interested outside of the professional arena.   


She would just have to get over it.  


In fact, her students depended on it. The ability to co-exist with Professor Snape on an academic level was imperative as she needed to ask him if he would be willing to visit the other 5th years.  


With a squaring of her shoulders and a clear head she strode into the Great Hall.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Professor Snape entered the Great Hall from the staff entrance just as Hermione reached the Head Table.   


They sat down together and she seized the opportunity, “Good Morning Professor Snape”   


Hermione reached for a lemon for her tea and Severus shifted the honey within her reach.  


“Good Morning Professor Granger”  


“Oh! Thank you,” she drizzled the honey into her tea, “For the honey and for yesterday evening” She refused to look his direction.  


“I spoke with the Bloody Barron and he will have words with Peeves today.” Severus was focused on fixing his own tea.  


Hermione did turn her attention to Snape at that. “No harm was done.”  


“Be that as it may, it was out of character for his usual mayhem. He’s not gone after a student for many years.”   


“Is that so?” Hermione was intrigued. She spooned some mushrooms and tomatoes onto her plate and offered the bowl to Snape.  


He served himself some as well, “Yes, after the battle, Peeves was fiercely protective of the students. He still caused mayhem but never at the student’s expense. It was always in an effort to lift their spirits.”  


“I didn’t know he was capable” Hermione chuckled and accepted the plate of sausages Snape passed to her.  


Severus reached for the fried eggs while Hermione dished scrambled eggs onto her own plate.  


“It was unexpected from him, but exactly what the children needed. It wasn’t until Longbottom joined the staff five years ago that that Peeves briefly caused mischief at the castle’s inhabitant’s expense again.”  


Hermione swallowed and took a sip of tea, “so you think that my arrival has encouraged him to start his old tricks again.”  


“It would appear so.” Severus pinned her with a look that bordered on playful and returned to his own breakfast.  


They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes, greeting both Filius and McGonagall when they arrived. The hall was already starting to empty when Hermione mustered up the courage to ask Snape about lecturing again.  


“I’ve been meaning to ask Professor Snape, the Slytherine and Hufflepuff 5th years were disappointed that you didn’t lecture for them as well, they asked if you would be willing to. I wasn’t sure what your schedule allowed. If you aren’t available Thursday fifth period, perhaps you could join us for their practical on Friday just after lunch? We will be working on ‘Vipera’.”  


Minerva spoke before Snape could answer her, “Go ahead Severus, join their practical. We can skip our Friday meeting this week.”  


He nodded in agreement and took the last swig of his tea, “You may tell the 5th years I will join you on Friday.” Snape rose from the table and swept out of the Great Hall via the main entrance.   


Hermione couldn’t suppress her smile and took her leave as well  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Wednesday classes started with 6th years, then 1st years, followed up by 3rd years; all eager to learn and equally eager to hear stories of her time at Hogwarts. To find out that she had been asleep the whole time she was in the Black Lake had not seen the Merpeople first hand in her 4th year was the disappointment of the day.  


The rest of her day went without issue. Hermione felt her comfort in the classroom increasing. The students were funny and eager and shared a brightness she didn’t remember from her own time at school. Without the threat of war it was easy to be happy and the positive energy was infectious.   


Filius informed her at lunch that he had been spared from the second years trying to ‘Wingardium’ him into a weapon but they had been increasingly interested in what all you COULD ‘Wingardium’. Suggestions had ranged from the Giant Squid at the bottom of the lake to the entirety of the stands at the Quidditch Pitch.   


Professor Snape was absent from the noontime meal.  


During her free period at the end of the day, she received a note from a NEWT Arithmancy student that Professor Vector would be joining her for rounds tonight from 9-10 and that Vector would collect Hermione at the appointed time. Hermione penned her consent and returned the missive with the student. She remained in her classroom until dinner time marking assignments.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


That night at dinner, the Great Hall was aflutter with excitement as the players from the Ravenclaw quidditch team came in from practice red cheeked and windswept. Severus was missing again and Hermione caught a snippet of conversation between McGonagall and Professor Babbling who were amused by the impression the players were making on the student populous.  


“I remember my friends and I would get equally excited on quidditch days. Those young men always looked so fit in their practice uniforms” Babbling confessed.   


McGonagall gave an unusually girlish giggle, “oh yes, Elphinstone always had the same look after coming in from brisk walk.”  


Poppy chimed in from the other side of Babbling, “a healthy glow is the best glamour”  


The three older witches shared agreement and Hermione smiled at their admissions and returned to her roast chicken.   


“Speaking of a glow, those two make a fine picture.” Babbling voiced.   


Hermione looked up nearly dropped her fork.  


Neville and Professor Snape were standing at the entrance to the Great Hall clearly having just come in from outdoors. They conversed for a moment longer and Neville made his way back out the front door, presumably to go home for the evening. Professor Snape turned into the Great Hall and started to make his way towards the High Table.  


Severus’ hair was still tied back but it had loosened with whatever physical activity they had been engaged in, a few strands had fallen and framed his face. He was sans robes and cravat. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to expose his forearms. The remains of his dark mark just barely peeked out. His vest, now visible, highlighted the cut of his figure.  


As Severus approached the table he flicked his hand and his hair tidied itself. He sat down and immediately began to fill his plate. Hermione noticed his hands were clean but he still smelled faintly of the greenhouses: warmth, earth, and freshness.  


“How was the harvest, Severus?” McGonagall asked.  


Snape took a swig of water, “Plentiful. The Herbology students did an excellent job. Neville is going to inquire at the Apothecary in town and see if they are interested in purchasing the surplus. It should bring a tidy profit to the school.”  


“That’s good to hear,” Replied Minerva.  


Snape returned to his dinner and Hermione resolutely stared at her own plate while she finished the last few bites. She took her leave as soon as she was done. As Hermione drew up from the table she caught a scent that she hadn’t noticed before.  


Freshly cut grass.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione sat down at the desk in her rooms to get some more revisions done before her scheduled rounds. As she flipped through her paperwork there was a tapping at one of the windows and Hermione crossed to let the owl in. She untied the letter and the bird waited for her despite not having any treats to eat. She would need to keep some owl treats on hand. Breaking the seal on the envelope she read:

Dearest Hermione,  
We are so glad you are enjoying your time so far at Hogwarts. Harry  
came home yesterday saying you would be filling in after Williamson’s  
departure. (CAN YOU BELIEVE HE RAN OFF WITH THAT FRENCH GIRL!?)  
Harry seemed very confident that you would do amazing and I have to   
agree with him. You were BORN to teach. Enjoy it while you are there.  
Perhaps I can meet you in Hogmead one weekend for some last minute  
holiday shopping. We will see you at some point for Christmas, no?  


Let me know when you are free, love,  
Ginny (and Harry)

She quickly pulled out a new parchment and wrote back:

Ginny,  
A shopping trip is a must. I’m woefully behind in my holiday  
shopping. I’ll send you another owl when I know I’m free.  
\- Hermione 

She tied the note onto the Potter’s owl and told it to get some rest and food in the Owlery if needed before letting it fly back out the window. Correspondence taken care of, and determined to ignore dinner, Hermione turned her attention to revising for the week.  


She was mildly successful.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


At 9pm on the dot there was a knock on her door. She jumped slightly at the interruption and despite her best efforts, her heart began to race. Logically she knew it was just Professor Vector but part of her half expected it to be Snape… all windblown still exposing all sorts of wrist and neck claiming that he had to take over Vector’s rounds.  


With a deep breath she opened the doors.  


It was Professor Vector.  


A huff released the breath she was holding.  


Was that disappointment?  


“Good evening Hermione, ready to go?”  


“Yes, let me grab my jacket”  


Hermione turned and retrieved her duster off the hook by her door and the two witches set off.   


Septima liked to start in the lower floors and weave her way upwards since her classroom and private rooms were located on seventh floor. Since Hermione’s rooms were midway up, it didn’t make a difference to her. So they set off for the dungeons.  


“How have your classes been going so far?” The Arithmancy teacher asked.  


“Surprisingly well,” Hermione replied, “But I guess teaching Aurors and grade level DADA aren’t that much different. Be aware of the bad thing, defeat the bad thing. Pretty basic when you break it down”  


Septima laughed, “You always were good at breaking down the big picture into smaller more manageable pieces. You were an excellent NEWT level Arithmancy student”  


“Thank you, it was my favorite subject.”  


“I could tell.” Septima indicated which way in the Dungeons she typically went, “I was a little bit surprised when you didn’t approach me for an apprenticeship.”   
Hermione smiled sadly. “I considered it, but Harry and Ron were already working at the Ministry and the majority of my other peers were moving forward with their life. I guess I was a little bit afraid of being left behind.”  


“Not everyone’s paths are destined to the DoMLE.” Vector said wisely.  


“That’s very true, Ron was so happy when he finally quit and joined George at the shop. I think he got some of his childhood back.” Hermione conceded.  


“And Neville has transitioned well from Auror life to Herbology Professor,” Added Septima.   


“Also true, he seems to have come into his self quite nicely.” Hermione agreed.  


“Indeed.” Professor Vector said warmly and they made their way to the ground floor.  


They continued on in companionable conversation. Instructor rounds turned out to be no different than prefect rounds. Their survey of the castle was uneventful save for one, rather rumpled looking, lower year Ravenclaw they met in the hallway.  


Good evening Miss Doyle” Septima greeted the student, “Are you well? It is past curfew.”  


Miss Doyle looked sheepish, “I was studying in the library and lost track of time. I ended up dozing off over my Ancient Ruins essay. Madam Pince found me and wrote me a note in case I was stopped on the way back to my dorm.”  


Septima and Hermione shared a knowing look. They had both been guilty of that very thing in their early year of Hogwarts. They offered to escort the student back to the Ravenclaw tower.  
After returning the student, the two witches spent the rest of their time talking about a new Arithmancy theory that had recently been published. At the conclusion of their rounds they headed back towards Septima’s quarters.  


“I know it’s a little late but would you like to stay for a cuppa?”  


“Another time perhaps,” suggested Hermione, “After I adjust to my new schedule.”  


“Of course, my door is always open.”   


Hermione thanked her and wound her way back down to her quarters. She was approaching the Muggle Studies corridor on the fourth floor when she heard a vehement,  
“STUPEFY!” 


	4. Lumos

_She was approaching the Muggle Studies corridor on the fourth floor when she heard a vehement,_  
_“STUPEFY!”_

Hermione’s instincts kicked in. She flattened herself to the wall and held her position. She slowed her breathing hoping to hear something else.   


“STUPEFY” rang out again, then three more times in quick succession. “STUPEFY” “STUPEFY” “STUPEFY”  


Hermione frowned. It didn’t sound like a true duel. In fact, the student sounded young. Much younger than a fifth year and frustrated more than angry; like, perhaps, the spell wasn’t working properly.   


A second voice started to speak, “Don’t get upset. I think I was starting to feel little stings that time.”  


“Well little stings aren’t going to win me dueling club champion” the first student complained  


“Has there EVER been a second year dueling club champion?” the second retorted.  


Hermione rolled her eyes and strode confidently into the classroom. She held her hand out and disarmed the students with a wandless nonverbal, “no there hasn’t been”.  


The two boys whipped around, eyes wide.  


One looked franticly around like he wanted to hide.   


The other attempted to lie his way out of the situation, “Well we were just…”  


“Just practicing a 5th year spell, without supervision, past curfew”  


“uh…”  


They weren’t wearing their uniforms but she remembered them from her class the day before, “Ravenclaw, correct?” She didn’t give them a chance to answer, “Come on; let’s go find Professor Flitwick.”  


The two boys slumped their shoulders and came along without a fight.  


“You know, Professor Flitwick is an excellent dueler. He was champion when he was a student here. If you’d asked him I’m sure he would have helped you prepare.”  


She was met with sullen silence.   


Flitwick’s office was on the 5th floor not far from their common room. She knocked on the door and he answered after a moment.  


“Good evening Filius. I found these two attempting to practice duel in the Muggle Studies classroom.”  


Filius opened his door farther and ushered the boys in, “Gentleman,” he looked up at Hermione, “Thank you Hermione, I’ll take it from here.”  


“Of course Filius, have a good night.” Hermione turned and left their head of house to discipline as he saw fit.  


She made it back to her rooms and promptly went to bed, exhausted.  


No gargoyle books needed.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The blue sky was streaked with silver clouds when day broke on Thursday December 3rd. Hermione was thankful that she had slept well the night before. She chose a burnt orange smocked day dress with delicate ruffles at the collar and waist. The dress always paired well with a stylized brown and orange brocade frock coat and her riding boots.  


When Hermione arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, through the staff door today, the majority of the head table was already full. She took her place between Filius and Snape and poured herself some coffee. She reached for the cream near Flitwick and found that the sugar bowl was now sitting conveniently near her cup.  


She snuck a peek at Professor Snape but he was busy buttering a piece of toast and not paying her any attention.  


Maybe not such a dodgy spy she smirked to herself.   


“I hope your two students didn’t give you any more trouble last night, Filius,” Hermione commented as she spooned some cornflakes into a bowl with a splash of milk.  


The charms professor chuckled, “No, straight to bed with both of them.”  
“

Dunderheads” Snape commented dryly.  


“Like your second year Slytherins never do something stupid” Hermione challenged.  


“Of course they do.” He looked down at her meager breakfast and moved the plate of bacon closer to her, “They’re just cunning enough not to get caught.”  


She scoffed but selected a piece of bacon all the same and tucked into her breakfast.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione’s Thursday classes started with her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw second years.  


She collected their homework and began to lecture while circling the room  


“Now, if you did your research properly, you found out that Trolls, like some other magical creatures, are somewhat impervious to our magic. That’s to say that you couldn’t take out a troll with a single, ‘Stupefy’”  


She paused and gave her two Ravenclaw duelers a sharp look. There were giggles from their house mates and she continued.  


“When it comes to trolls you must use a distraction or a cover in the event that you do not have backup. Can anyone tell me what a good distraction would be?”  


Multiple hands waved in the air.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Her seventh years were all researching wandless spells of their choosing.   


“The key to wandless magic is to start small and be very specific. For example: summoning an object close by.”  


Hermione reached out to the student’s desk in front of her, “Accio, ink pot”. She caught the inkpot with ease and the students all perked up a little. She returned the ink pot.  


“The more you have an opportunity to use it in your everyday life the more intrinsic it will become to your magic. So, in the case of ‘Accio’, you add a signifier to help you focus your intent for the spell until you are able to summon things without it.”  


She reached out her hand again towards the ink pot, “Accio”. Once again the inkpot flew into her hands. She returned the inkpot to the desk and withdrew her wand from the holster on her arm.  


“When you learn the spells with a wand, you learn the wand movement. For ‘Accio’ that’s a simple arching movement.”  


She drew the movement in the air with gold sparks.  


“That movement helps with intent. When casting wandlessly you loses the focus of that movement so you must imagine the movement in the third dimension.”  


She flicked her wand and the arch shifted so that it reached long ways between her and the inkpot. She holstered her wand again, reached out her hand and said, “Accio”  


The inkpot followed the gold arch and landed in her hand.  


“As you learn the simple spells you can move on to more complex magic. Spells are built upon one another and you can use simple spells like ‘Accio’ as the signifier instead of the item you are trying to summon. Can anyone tell me a defensive spell that might be useful to pair with ‘Accio’?”  


Multiple hands shot in the air. She chose a Hufflepuff.  


“Expelliarmus” supplied the girl.  


“An excellent choice, five points to Hufflepuff.” The girl shared a smile with her desk mate, also Hufflepuff. “Can anyone tell me how these two spells are similar?”  


Again, hands shot in the air and she pointed to a Slytherin boy this time.  


“Both spells have intent to move an object from one place to another. When disarming you want to displace your opponent’s wand so they are unable to use it. When summoning you want to displace an object from where it is and bring it to you.”  


“Very astute, five points to Slytherine!” She let him bask in his points for a moment before moving on with her lecture, “Expelliarmus’ is a combination of ‘expalpo’ – to coax out and ‘armum’ – weapon, though it can also mean “force” so literally, “coax out a weapon by force”. ‘Accio’ or ‘acceo’ simply means to summon.”  


“Now, who would like to draw for the class, the wand movements for ‘Expelliarmus’?”  


Hermione chose a Gryffindor boy this time. He came to the front of the class and drew the two dimensional wand movement with his own gold sparks: a longer line ending in a swirl on itself.   


“Perfect, 2 points to Gryffindor, another three if you can tell me how it works,” Hermione challenged.  


The boy grinned and using his finger began to explain, “You cast the first, straight part towards the intended target and the swirl at the end is what dislodges the wand from your opponent’s hand.”  


“Precisely, an additional three points to Gryffindor. Take a seat.” The student returned to his seat.  


“Remember that when we are casting wandlessly we must imagine the wand movement with depth. Let’s take a look at ‘Expelliarmus’ with a little depth.”  


Hermione shifted the graphic so it was once again long ways. She then stretched the swirl into a corkscrew that extended out from the straight line.  


“You can see here, it’s the same idea.” She motioned to the straight part, “you focus towards your intended target” she then motioned to the corkscrew, “And the movement here startles the wand out of your opponent’s hand.”  


She let the idea sit for a moment as the graphic began to fade away.  


“Now, when in a situation where you need to disarm someone AND retrieve their wand, it would be quite clumsy to have to say ‘expelliarmus’ and follow up with ‘accio, wand’. Sometimes you don’t have the luxury of time to cast multiple spell. Some witches and wizards compensate by strengthening the casting of the ‘Expelliarmus’ and are able to disarm an opponent not by knocking away the wand but by summoning it to them.”Can anyone theorize how that is done?”   


Hands rose, though fewer than before. Hermione chose a Ravenclaw girl that was rather quiet most of the time.   


“I think it would work if you combine the wand movements, the intent of the spells, rather than the words of the spells themselves. May I?”  


Hermione motioned for her to stand and demonstrate.  


The student got up and walked to the front of the room. She first drew out ‘expelliarmus’ and stretched it as Hermione had done before. Then she walked to the side and looked at the diagram, tilting her head in thought. The class was silent. She then moved to the straight part the spell and nudged the middle of the line until it arced in replica of ‘accio’. The girl smiled serenely and turned towards Hermione.  


“Exceptional, five pointes to Ravenclaw.”   


Before the girl could take her seat a voice rose from the class, “But that doesn’t work!”   


There were murmurings amongst the students  


“It doesn’t?” Hermione asked challengingly, “care to explain your theory?”  


It was a Gryffindor girl who had spoken up. She stood up and looked at the diagram critically.  


“I think that there would be a conflict between the two spells.” She took her own wand and severed the corkscrew from the arch. “The two spells have opposing motions of intent.” To visualize her idea she added an arrow at the far end of the corkscrew and in the opposite direction at the end of the arch. She nodded her head in confirmation that she was firm in her theory and turned her attention back to Hermione.   


“That’s very shrewd. And you aren’t wrong in your observation. In theory there would be an opposition of intent due to the motion. Five points to Gryffindor.”   


The girl looked quite proud, as she returned to her seat. The diagram once again started to fade.  


“So we now have a combined spell of similar intent but their motions are opposing, what do we do?”  


Even fewer hands were in the air this time and Hermione called on a Slytherine girl who chose to explain her thoughts rather than draw the spell in diagram. “If you reversed the motion of your ‘expelliarmus’, that is, to start with the corkscrew, and finish with the arc ‘accio’ it should, in theory, coax the weapon out of your opponents hand and summon it to you.”  


Hermione smiled wide, “Brilliant deduction! Five more points to Slytherine!” She turned her attention back to the original Hufflepuff girl who had suggested combining the two spells together, “would you care to try it for yourself?”   


The girl nodded and Hermione motioned for her to stand at the end of the row and practice the reversed wand movement first. When she was satisfied Hermione stood at the front of the classroom by her desk and held her wand palm up. She nodded at the girl to try it.  


The Hufflepuff took a fortifying breath and then performed the spell. Hermione’s wand flew across the room and the girl caught it in her other hand.  


“An additional five points to Hufflepuff. We try it without wands tomorrow”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.

  
The first years had a practical lesson with the knock back jinx. First practicing with an inanimate object and then moving on to chocolate frogs who’s hopping made focusing the spell difficult but assured there were no casualties of the lesson. Hermione wasn’t sure if the students were more excited to practice their wand work or eat their lesson partners.  


After lunch her third year class passed quickly as they were all working on profiling the difference between dark and non dark creatures in the Black Lake. Hermione anxiously counted down the minutes till her 5th years. Finally, the bells signaled the end of the period.  


Her 5th years filed in and one of the students spoke up, “Is Professor Snape coming today”   


“As much as I know you all wanted to hear his lecture, he is unfortunately not coming today”  


There were groans.  


“However” Hermione said over the noise, “He has agreed to join us tomorrow for our Practical lesson.”  


The noise in the room rose with excitement.  


“Now, how about we get to work if we want to impress him tomorrow, eh?”  


And with that they launched into the lesson for the day: proper pronunciation and wand movement for vanishing conjured snakes.   


Hermione’s teaching day ended with 4th years working on the difference between deflecting curses and using counter curse.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


There was a staff meeting that afternoon before dinner and Neville dropped by Hermione’s classroom on his way.  


“Hullo, Teacher!” He gave her his signature lopsided smile.  


“Good afternoon, Neville.” Hermione shuffled her papers to tidiness, stood, and donned her coat. “So, on a scale Lockhart to Umbrige, how awful are these staff meetings?” She asked.  


He chuckled, “Lupin.”  


“Informative but modest, that’s a relief.” Hermione said with a grin, she was still on a high from the day.   


They made their way around the corner to the staff room.   


“So I had 7th year NEWT students 3rd period. Your class was quite the topic of conversation.”   


Hermione looked apologetically, “I have to say, it was an excellent class. I’m sorry if it made your day difficult.”   


Neville opened the door for Hermione and she walked through, “No, not at all. I enjoyed their enthusiasm.”  


A few staff members were milling about so Hermione and Neville made their way over to the tea table. They each prepared cups of tea and Neville motioned for them to sit in a group of arm chairs by the fire towards the back of the room.  


“I overheard that you had a good harvest the other day. What were you growing?” Hermione asked over her teacup.  


“Knotgrass, the students needed it for a potions project and we decided to make an experiment out of it.”  


That explained the Potion Professor’s windblown appearance the other day.  


Oh, yes, and the smell of grass.  


“Mr. Longbottom is being modest.”   


It was as if Snape had materialized out of thin air. Hermione turned to her right to see that at some point during her conversation with Neville Professor Snape had taken residence behind her chair leaning against the wall, a teacup resting on the mantelpiece.   


“Oh?” Hermione inquired.  


“Yes, it was Neville here who approached me over the summer and suggested that we combine the year long projects for 6th year Herbology and Potions Students. The students got to choose an ingredient they wanted to use and he would help them grow a specimen. They could experiment with different growing methods to see how it affected brewing of each of the different potions. To simplify things we had them vote on one ingredient.” Snape paused to take a sip of his tea.  


“And they chose knotgrass,” Neville supplied.   


“Neville that’s brilliant,” complimented Hermione.  


“I wasn’t sure if it would work. I was never the best potions student.” Neville shot the Potions Professor a look and Hermione heard him sniff in shared amusement. “But he was patient with me and we talk through the theory.”   


The Potions Master began to speak again and Hermione turned her full attention to him. “I’ve long felt that the subjects have been taught too singularly. The instructors routinely worked together. Herbology with Potions, Potions with the Hospital, etc. but the students were never involved. Combining projects across different subjects provides the students with a better rounded education and a clearer path to understanding how these skills build upon one another and what work they would like to pursue post graduation. “  


At that moment Minerva entered the room and called the staff meeting to order and Hermione had a lingering thought that her career choices might indeed have been different had her education been structured as such.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The staff meeting was very informative and Hermione came away with a list of events happening over the end of term:  


Friday, December 4th – Quidditch: Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff  
Saturday, December 5th – Hogsmead Weekend  
Sunday, December 6th – Castle Decorating  
Saturday, December 12th – Bonus Hogsmead Weekend  
Monday, December 14th – Exams  
Tuesday, December 15th – Exams  
Wednesday, December 16th –Club Expos (Dueling, Chess, and Gobstones)  
Friday, December 18th – End of Term; Quidditch: Slytherine vs. Gryffindor   
Saturday, December 19th - Yule Ball  
Sunday, December 20th – Students Return Home  


Student exam scores were due by the 23rd but other than that, Instructors were free to travel between the school and their holiday plans as they saw fit.  


Neville volunteered to chaperone the Hogsmead trips since he was in town anyway. Professors Vector and Sinstra also volunteered each for a weekend. The Head Boy and Girl would be planning the ball and Minerva was announcing it that evening at dinner.  


The meeting broke up. Some instructors went back to their offices, others stayed to socialize. Hermione stood to discuss tomorrow’s Practical Lesson with Professor Snape but he was no longer stationed behind her. She scanned the room and found him discussing something with Madam Pomfrey. Not wanting to disrupt them, she opted to speak with him at dinner.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


A short time later the entire castle was assembled in the Great Hall for dinner. Minerva stood and the students quieted down.   


“Good evening all. I just wanted to give you a few reminders as we draw to the end of term. First off, if you plan on staying in the castle over the holiday please make sure you notify your heads of house by Thursday December 10th. We will be having two Hogsmead weekend this month, dates for that and other happenings over the next few weeks will be posted in your common rooms. And that leads me to my last announcement; we will be throwing a Yule Ball for the entire school. If you would like to be on the planning committee please see the Head Boy and Girl.”  


There was a burst of excitement from the students, Minerva sat, and the meal began. Idle chit chat flitted about the head table while Minerva and Snape discussed the need for increased amounts of love potion antidote. Madam Pomfrey was concerned that that they would see a spike in occurrences due to the ball. Business settled they both set to their meals.  


Hermione waited until Snape had eaten in peace for a few minutes before speaking up, “My students were very pleased to hear that you would be joining us for their Practical Lesson tomorrow. They were very dedicated to studying the theory and coming up with creative solutions to dealing with snakes, conjured or otherwise.”  


Snape nodded and smiled lightly at her, “I look forward to seeing their ingenuity. From the chatter I heard, the students are responding quite well to your approach in the classroom.”   


“I hope so,” Hermione replied, “I was familiar with the curriculum but, for obvious reasons, I hadn’t paid attention to the teaching approach. I know that my experiences were quite varied but I fear that Williamson minimized critical thinking in his instruction has left their education lacking. “  


“He did a commendable job. Minerva and I were not concerned that the students were not receiving a valuable education. He was rather perfunctory his approach though.” Severus commented.  


“That’s an Auror for you. They are trained to be efficient. Very little theory is covered in their curriculum. Just ‘here is what you need, do it’. This is fine for grown wizards who have very little interest in knowing the ‘why’ or ‘how’ and simply want to go after the bad guys; but, these students are hungry for knowledge, it’s refreshing.”  


“The vast majority might be dunderheads.” Severus took a moment and scanned the great hall and returned his gaze to Hermione, “But every so often a rare talent comes through and makes it all worth it.”  


They looked at one another for a moment longer and returned to their dinners.  


Hermione felt like she had just been paid a very valuable compliment.  


But a simple ‘thank you’ seemed insufficient.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione woke early and eager on Friday December 4th despite the grey clouds that were trying to choke out the sun. It was Practical Lessons day and she couldn’t wait. She chose a pair of fitted olive trousers, a white button up blouse, and tan tweed vest. She tied her hair back in a French braid, threw on a set of tailored brown robes, and laced up her dragon hide boots.   


She had gotten up so early in her eagerness, there was enough time to write Ginny a quick letter and post before breakfast:

Dear Ginny,  
Hogsmead weekends are tomorrow and the 12th. I will need  
to purchase a dress for the Yule Ball. Meet at 3Bs for lunch  
tomorrow at noon?  
-Hermione 

Letter written, she sealed it up and popped up the owlery before heading back down to the Great Hall. Minerva and Filius were already eating. Professor Snape’s seat was empty and she had to fetch her own sugar this morning while fixing her tea.  


Interesting.  


She didn’t linger over breakfast.  


Hermione arrived at her classroom and started to prepare. She pushed the desks to the edges of the room and placed mats throughout for one on one dueling.   


Sixth years were working on non-verbal jinxes and non-verbal blocking. They had a firm grasp on the theory and Hermione was eager to see them in action. When the bell rang and the students were assembled, she started class.  


“All right everyone, bags along the wall, robes off, wands out. Pair up.”  


The students jumped to and in no time at all they were attempting non-verbal spells. She wound her way around the room correcting and encouraging as needed. Like the errant 2nd years a few nights before, the majority of the students were only successful in hitting with little stings.   


With about 20 minutes left of the period, a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw pair finally had a breakthrough. The Ravenclaw had successfully hit the Gryffindor with a Jelly-Legs jinx who was now wobbling around hap-hazardously. Hermione allowed the student to verbally administer the counter jinx and continue to with their practice for the rest of the period.  


Next were the seventh years. Quite a few of them were successful in their phase one wandless spells: everything from summoning to levitating. They were released for the day with specific instructions to keep practicing over the weekend.  


A free period was next, which she used for marking, and after her free period was lunch.  


Hermione ran into Minerva on her way to lunch.  


“Thank you for allowing Professor Snape to join my class this afternoon. The students were so disappointed when he didn’t lecture for them.”  


Minerva waved her off, “Please, it’s nothing; the school practically runs itself at this point. Besides, I think Severus enjoys working with the classes outside of his own Potions. I never wanted to be headmistress past my 80th birthday so it’s only a matter of time before he becomes Headmaster once again. This idea of his for cross subject interaction is going to be his legacy. Mark my words.”  


Headmaster Snape  


Hermione quite liked the ring of that.  


Snape was missing from lunch too and Hermione’s earlier excitement turned to nerves.  


Lunch ended and Hermione made her way back towards her classroom. As she rounded the corner she laid eyes on Professor Snape for the first time that day. He had just turned from the direction of their rooms in a reverse déjà vu from earlier in the week.  


Her heart fluttered and lurched for no reason other than it was him.   


She chastised herself for being so prosaic in her attraction. It was just Snape: Deputy Head, Potions Master, co-worker. That was it.  


And then she realized that she had been in her head for a moment and he was standing at the door waiting for her and had likely said something in greeting that she had missed.   


Damn.  


Hermione gathered her wits, “Let’s do this, shall we?” and breezed past him into the classroom.  


He followed, perhaps a hair closer than co-workers normally did.  


But she wasn’t noticing, not at all.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The 5th years were practically buzzing with excitement.   


They started the class with the students in a large circle, Snape in the middle. The students were tasked with conjuring as many snakes as they could to see how quickly the Potions Professor could vanish them.  


Hermione counted them off.  


“Three, two, one, begin.”  


There was a chorus of ‘serpinsortia’ and Severus worked diligent and efficiently to vanish them all with a quick succession of ‘vipera evanesca’s.   


After a few minutes Hermione called the class to stop.  


“Now that you’ve all got that out of your system” The class chuckled, “Pair up and you can try one at a time here in the circle. After everyone has gone you can separate off and work on your own.”  


Pair after pair went, Hermione and Serverus offered corrections as needed with wand placement or word pronunciation. The second to last pair entered the circle, a boy and a girl. The girl conjured her snake just fine. But when it came time to vanishing it, her fear got the best of her. Hermione officered a gentle encouragement and they moved on with the lesson. The pairs were all working separately now across the room and using not just the standard snake-vanishing counter jinx but others in their repertoire.   


There was a sudden shriek. And Hermione and Severus turned in tandem to the middle of the room. Another pair’s snake had gotten away and was inching on the fearful girl from before in combination with her own partner’s snake. In her hesitation she stuttered over her spells.  


“Vi- vi-vesperasco”  


The room started to go dark  


“Vipera!” Hermione reminded her and flicked her gaze to Snape who was motioning for the students to not interfere.  


"Vi-vi-virgae evanesca”  


The room went fully dark and everyone’s wands disappeared. There was a moment or two of confusion.  


Snape vanished the snake and then over the din two voices rang out clear.  


“LUMOS!”


	5. Reparo

_The room went fully dark and everyone’s wands disappeared. There was a moment or two of confusion._  
_Snape vanished the snake and then over the din two voices rang out clear._  
_“LUMOS!”_

  
There was a strong pulse of magic, the room went silent but the dark lingered.   


After another moment, the room began to glow as small orbs of brilliant gold and turquoise floated down from the ceiling. Hermione and Severus still held their positions across the room from one another but now with their arms gently held out at their sides about waist high, gazes locked.   


The only movement came from the orbs falling softly. As the lights came closer it became clear they weren’t just orbs but thousands of individual lumos spells, all perfectly formed. The students began to look around but didn’t dare move.  


Hermione looked up at the magic falling all around them and then looked back at Snape and smiled.   


He smiled back and it was brilliant.  


Severus quirked an eye brow and Hermione nodded back. Together they lifted their arms and the lumos began to swirl back up and chase away the remaining darkness that hovered in the corners of the rafters and dissolve until the classroom was back to normal.  


They stood there a moment longer until Hermione took notice of the students.  


“Class dismissed”  


Another beat.  


“What about our wands?”  


Both Hermione and Severus came to their senses after that and realized that the panicked student HAD vanished everyone’s wands, including their own.  


Professor Snape went into Deputy Headmaster mode, “You will continue on to your next class sans wands. When your wands are located they will be returned to you. If your instructors have any questions they may come to me.”   


The students collected their things and began to filter out.   


Severus strode across the room to Hermione with a purpose in his step and an intense look in his eye. Hermione was unsure what was about to happen but then Snape abruptly stopped himself just short of her personal space. Hermione let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. There was a moment of silence that stretched between them and neared the awkward point when he finally spoke.  


“The students should be fine without their wands for the rest of classes today. There is going to be an issue in retrieval though. The castle relocated the lost wands room when placing your quarters and we’ve not found its new location yet.”  


Hermione sagged against her desk, “oh dear”.  


Snape hummed in agreement.  


“Oh!” Hermione popped back up, “We can ask Winky! Minerva said Winky was the one that informed her where my rooms had been placed, maybe the house elves know where the lost wands room went. If she doesn’t know, I think Harry could help us.”  


Snape sneered, “Damn map, he better not give it to any of his spawn should he ever have any and they attend Hogwarts”  


Hermione laughed and Severus’ face softened slightly, “it may be our only option.”  


“Indeed,” He agreed. The bells rang signifying the actual end of the period, “I must get back down to the dungeons. We can inquire with Winky in my office after classes conclude. If she does not know, you can floo call Potter from there.”  


Severus didn’t wait for affirmation but gave her a rather formal bow, spun on the spot, and whisked out of the room, robes billowing in his wake.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The last two classes were, thankfully, not quite as eventful. Though her second class of fifth years at the end of the day had gotten word about what had happened and gossiped during their snake vanishing practical.  


“I heard the room filled with snakes” A female Ravenclaw said, eyes darting around like the very thing they spoke of was about to happen.  


Her Gryffindor partner piped in, “Well if that happens I’ll protect you”  


“Do they know what spells were actually cast,” asked a different Gryffindor.  


“No, just that the girl was terrified and somehow vanished the wands and all the light in the room” supplied a Ravenclaw.  


“My friend told me that Professor Snape confiscated their wands with his dark magic-” Another student close by said knowingly.  


A Ravenclaw interrupted this time, “Don’t be daft; Professor Snape isn’t dark anymore”  


“Tall, dark, and handsome maybe,” another quipped.   


The group giggled.  


“Did you hear about the orbs of light? I didn’t know lumos could do that” Questioned a Ravenclaw.  


“I think it’s romantic” one of the girls breathily sighed   


Hermione had been walking nearby and stopped short at that last one, romantic?  


“Five points from Ravenclaw and Gryffendor for gossiping. Please return to the task at hand.”  


Hermione tried her best to keep them focused after that but she still heard whispers every time she turned her back. She ended their practical a few minutes early and enlisted the class in helping her right the classroom to its proper state. With the tolling of the bells, the class emptied.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione took a few moments to tidy her desk and grab her robes. She was starting to feel the wear of the day and was looking forward to dinner and a quiet night of reading… after finding the lost wand room of course. Rallying herself she headed towards her quarters to drop off her robes and freshen up.  


When she exited her room she saw that Snape’s office door was partially open. She could see into the parlor portion of his rooms and concluded that his quarters, or office at least, were a near mirror image of hers. Not wanting to intrude, she paused in the doorway and knocked.  


“Come in” was the simple response. Hermione thought he might have sounded a bit tired.  


She opened the door farther and saw that he was standing behind his desk sorting a stack of papers. He looked up at her and appraised her form like he did the night of the treacle tart disaster.  
“Some tea I think,” He finally said. He returned to his sorting and followed up with a, “Winky!”  


The little elf popped into his office, “Yes Master Snape, how is Winky serving you this afternoon?”   


He paused his sorting to address the house elf. “Professor Granger and I would like to talk to you briefly but could use some tea first.”  


Winky turned to look at Hermione, who had not moved far from the door way, and back at Professor Snape. She stood up a little taller and her ears twitched, “Yes sir, Winky is honored to serve Master Snape, Deputy Headmaster and the Mistress.”   


The elf popped away to the kitchens and Severus gave the spot where Winky had stood an odd look. He then turned his attention back towards Hermione who was still standing near the doorway.  


“She’s not usually so formal.” He observed.  


Severus waved his hand gently towards the door with a wandless non-verbal. Hermione felt the brush of magic ruffle a curl that had fallen out of her braid and then twist down her left arm before she heard the door click behind her.  


“Please, make yourself comfortable.” He put the papers aside and indicated towards the seating area by the fire on the left side of the room.  


Hermione took a seat on the couch and took a moment to observe her surroundings.  


Professor Snape’s rooms were nearly identical to her own, though, bookshelves lined every wall and his space looked lived in; tidy but clearly not temporary. The only marked difference was a small spiral staircase that resided in the front corner of his office near the windows. It was ornate ironwork and where as it spanned the height of the room, it only went down. The upper steps led to nowhere and Snape had used the space as an indoor garden for potted herbs and potions ingredients. There was a small silver bell that hung in the center of the staircase towards the top.  


Severus relaxed into the armchair and propped and an ankle over his knee. Winky popped back into the room and set the tea service down on the table.   


“Master and Mistress be wanting to talk to Winky. How can Winky be of service?”  


Hermione took the lead, “There was an accident today in my class. A student vanished all the wands of the classroom to include Professor Snape and myself. We know that the Lost Wands Room used to be located where my rooms reside now and we’re hoping the house elves knew where the Lost Wands Room was relocated.”  


Winky closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and pulled on her ear, “Winky knows not where Lost Wands Room is. Elves is very knowing but only what Castle tells. Winky is sorry.”  


Hermione was about to comfort Winky but Snape spoke first and handed Hermione a prepared cup of tea, “You are a most loyal elf Winky, thank you for trying to provide us the information.”  


Winky stopped tugging on her ears, “Thank yous. Will you be needing any more of Winky?”  


“You are free to go.” With Severus’ words Winky popped away and he continued, “Looks like we will need to chat with Potter, but, tea first.”  


Hermione smiled ruefully and peered into her cup before drinking.  


Honey with a slice of lemon, her favorite.   


She desperately wanted to talk about what had happened that day but was unsure how to broach the topic.  


Thankfully Snape was of the same mind, “I do believe your student used two very obscure spells this afternoon.”  


“I was wondering if she forced the magic out of fear and the results were unrelated to her words or if she just stumbled upon the two spells.”  


“I think perhaps a bit of both” mused the Potions Master. “’Vesperasco’ translates to ‘evening approaches’”  


“But it wasn’t just an evening darkness, it was almost like black clouds or fog” Hermione observed.   


“Yes, I think that was her fear physically manifesting itself through the simple command of her words,” he replied.  


“An interesting theory, as is the thought that her magic translated stick, ‘virgae’, as our wands.”  


“Perhaps it chose ‘staff’ instead. Staffs were used thousands of years ago to channel magical energy before the development of the modern wand.” Severus concluded.  


“Well if the magic chose ‘staff’ we’re lucky we didn’t disappear instead.” Hermione quipped into her teacup with a smirk.  


Severus cut her a sharp but slightly amused look over her pun.  


The bell on the staircase tinkled and drew their attention.   


“That would be a student seeking assistance in the dungeons; if you would pardon me.” He rose and opened a pot of floo powder, “You can call Potter while I see to the student.”  


She stood and watched him go down the stairs and then went to the fire place. Hermione threw the powder into the flames and bent down, “Grimmualde Place”  


Hermione was lucky that Ginny was in the kitchen preparing a roast and was there to take the call  


“Hullo teacher!” Ginny greeted, “Is something wrong, we are still on for tomorrow, yes?”  


“Hi, Ginny, yes we are still on for tomorrow. Professor Snape and I had a bit of a mishap in class today and an entire class’ wands have disappeared. The Lost Wand Room is also missing. We were hoping to take a look at Harry’s map to see if has been updated with the new location.”  


“You lost an entire room full of wands and an entire room.” Ginny said flatly, “Tough first week.”  


“Ginny.”   


“Yes yes, of course you can borrow the map!” Ginny insisted. “Do you want me to grab it and come through?”  


“No, I’m in Professor Snape’s office and this fireplace is only big enough for calls. I’ll send Winky right over.”   


“I bet he’s behind you looking at your arse right now.”  


“GINNY!”  


“What? You have a good arse.”   


“I’m closing the call now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  


“Bye!” Ginny called cheekily over her shoulder.  


Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace and straightened up. Professor Snape was nowhere in the office, to her relief, and she call for the house elf, “Winky!” who popped in immediately.  
“Yes, Mistress Hermione. Is you being done with tea?”  


“Yes, we are finished with tea, thank you. After you attend the tray could you please go to Grimmuald Place? Ginny has an item that Professor Snape and I need.”  


“Winky will be back in no time,” and the elf popped away with the tea tray.  


Hermione became aware of the fact that she was very alone in Professor Snape’s private office. She looked at all the bookshelves and could feel the urge to run her fingers along the spines. She wondered what sorts of books he deemed worthy of keeping. Was this the entirety of this collection or were there others elsewhere? He had said earlier that she was to make herself comfortable.   


That decided it. She got up and started to peruse the shelves. Her mind wandered to the other spectacular bit of magic that had occurred that afternoon: the combined wandless lumos she cast with Snape. Hermione had seen spectacular magic before, you didn’t live through a war without seeing some truly remarkable things. She had routinely performed magic above skill level as a student; naturally bright, she tended to pick skills up quickly. But she had never seen or experienced anything like what had happened that afternoon. And what had that student meant by Romantic?  


Hermione had just found a particularly interesting looking book entitled, “The Silent Intent” and had started to withdraw the book from the shelf when she heard Snape returning up the stairs. Guiltily, she removed her hand from the book as he cleared the top step, Winky also returned with the map. Professor Snape took the map from Winky with thanks and laid it out on his desk. Hermione joined him and Severus looked at her expectantly.  


“Certainly you know how to activate the map.” Hermione challenged.  


Snape arched an eyebrow, “Indeed I do but it has always been reticent to respond to me and I have no interest in challenging it today.”  


Hermione gave a little roll of her eyes before returning attention to the map and speaking, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”  


The map flashed a, “… naughty girl!” before revealing itself.   


“So, first things first,” Hermione started, let’s see if it has updated my quarters.” It was easy to spot the tower with the Serpentine Corridor and they quickly located the hallway where their quarters were. It appeared as though the map would update as long as the room was not unplottable.   


Snape looked out the window and then at his pocket watch, “Dinner is in less than an hour and we are losing light fast.” He replaced his pocket watch and shrugged off his robes. Hermione determinedly did not watch as he turned and hung them on the hook on the side of the book case behind the desk. “Best work quickly.”  


They unfolded the map fully and worked from both ends. Because Severus was familiar with the Dungeons he took the lower half of the castle. Hermione started on the fourth floor and started working her way up. Hermione was just finishing the 6th floor when Severus fished with the lower section of the Castle. He moved around to her side of the desk and they set to work on the seventh floor together.   


“Unless we’ve missed something, it has to be on the seventh floor,” Groused Hermione.   


“It’s always the last place you look.” Severus commented dryly.  


She grinned down at the map and murmured “smart arse”  


Hermione caught the wicked look he gave her out the corner of her eye but refused to fully give him her attention.  


They set back to the task when Hermione spotted the room. She let out a gasp, “There!”  


Severus came around to her side of the desk, “where?”  


They were nearly shoulder to shoulder, each with a steadying hand on the desk as they bent over the map.   


Hermione pointed to the left hand corridor of the seventh floor, “Just there.”  


He leaned a bit closer, moving the hand on the desk right next to hers and she swore she felt their magic playfully reaching out to the other between the tips of their pinkies.  


“Room of Requirements” They said together.  


They were both in agreement that retrieving the wands for the students was more important than being prompt for dinner and made their way up to the seventh floor.  


The room they found was wildly uninteresting compared to the afternoon they had had. It seemed that prior to Hermione’s arrival there had been no lost wands so the castle had reassigned the space as it saw fit. When the accident in the DADA classroom had occurred, and room for missing wands was suddenly needed, the castle provided in the next available space it could find: the corridor where the Room of Requirements had been. It was hardly a room at all really, the size of a broom cupboard. It had a single shelf with the Hogwart’s crest on it. There were four cups, two on each side of the crest, one for each house. The Slytherine and Hufflepuff wands here housed in their respective cups.   


Hermione and Severus’ wands were nestled together on the crest. They reached out to retrieve their wands and once again Hermione felt the whisper of their magic playfully twisting together. She chanced a look up at him; could he feel it too? Would it always be like this or was it just residual magic from the connection they had shared earlier? He gave her a small smile that told her nothing and reached for the Slytherin wands. She followed suite and took the Hufflepuff wands in hand.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The two Professors entered the Great Hall a short time later where dinner was already in progress. They diverted away from the main aisle to walk between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables where they returned the wands to the students. Whispers followed them as they made their way up to the head table.   


“I wonder where they found wands?”  


“I bet they had to do something dark to get them back”  


“Why do you always assume the worst?”  


“How long do you think they’ve been working on that spell?”  


“Imagine what else they can do together!”  


“What do you think that kind of magic feels like?”   


Hermione tried her best not to hear the students. She had enough questions about today without adding their thoughts to the mix. She also stubbornly refused to look at Snape. It was bad enough the students thought there was something both evil and clandestine going on at the same time.   


They sat simultaneously and began their meal.  


“Good evening you two, quite the day, no?” Minerva greeted  


“Oh I don’t know.” Severus replied skeptically, “standard day really.” He moved the roast chicken closer to Hermione and she recognized it for the silent suggestion that it was. ‘Eat’. Hermione had no problem complying, she was famished.  


“Severus!” Minerva scoffed.   


Hermione picked up her pumpkin juice and took a sip to suppress her urge to smirk at Snape’s dry sarcasm but decided to play along anyway , “A little bit of accidental magic, some lost wands… very routine.” She commented and placed her goblet back down on the table.   


She felt a curl of magic twist around her pinky rather affectionately.  


Oh yes, that was most certainly purposeful.  


Severus conceded to Minerva’s prodding for more information, “In all seriousness, one of the 5th year Ravenclaws became panicked during the Practical today. Two misspoken attempts at vanishing the snakes resulted in a rather obscure translation of magic. The room grew dark and then the wands in the room vanished. After a moment of confusion Professor Granger and I were able to clear the darkness and dismissed the students from class. After conversing with Winky and confirming that the Lost Wands Room was indeed still lost itself, Professor Grangers contacted Potter and with the help of his charmed map we were able to find the Lost Wands Room.” He took a sip of his own pumpkin juice and then added, almost as an aside, “and if you are wondering, the Lost Wands Room can now be found on the left hand corridor on the seventh floor where the Room of Requirements used to be.”  


Minerva paused in her dinner. “Wait, Where the Room of… Severus you cannot be serious. Nothing has been along that corridor for 12 years.”  


Hermione perked up at this information.  


“I am speaking the truth Minerva. Professor Granger can confirm my story”  


“It’s true,” Hermione spoke up. “Though, it was a bit more of a closet than a room. I don’t remember it existing when Septima and I did rounds the other night.”  


“And the two of you didn’t think to consult me in this?” Minerva practically accused.  


“I assure you, Minerva, I acted fully within my right as Deputy Headmaster of the school. I would have informed you of the situation if the plan of action Professor Granger and myself devised had not worked. As it is, it worked and you are finding out now.” He turned a sharp eye towards the students, “But might I remind you that we are in the Great Hall and the students are showing more interest than usual in our conversation. If you have further questions about today,” He paused and gave the Headmistress a very pointed look, “I will be more willing to discuss them in the privacy of an office away from the student populous.”  


Minerva huffed in resignation, “Very well, you may keep your secrets Severus; as long as the students are safe and well.”   


“Thank you, I assure you, everyone is quite well.” He made to stand from the table, “Now, if you will pardon me. I had a student come to me earlier to with a request to discuss an assignment after dinner.” He turned to make his way out the staff entrance.  


Hermione swore she felt the lightest trace of magic graze her shoulder as he passed by her.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


When Hermione returned to her quarters after dinner she drew a bath and poured herself a glass of wine. Both of which were well deserved and long overdue. Once she was fully relaxed and changed into her most comfortable night clothes she tucked herself into bed with the intention of reading herself to sleep. On her bedside table though was not her previously selected snoozer book on Gargoyles. In its place was a different book accompanied a note and a small paper bag.  


She picked up the note first and inspected the seal. It was black as midnight and she had to turn the letter towards the light to see the stamp mark. There was an S surrounded by a wreath of what looked to be brambles and perhaps berries, it was slightly hard to make out. Hermione carefully popped the seal and pulled out the note.   


It lacked a personal address.

_I asked Winky to return Potter’s map. I had no desire to have it in a castle full of  
mischievous students all night. _

Hermione mused as to if he meant that students would somehow know about the map and come looking for it or if he would be too tempted to use it to catch potential rule breakers. She continued on.

_I realize that in our haste to locate and return the student’s wands we were  
remiss in discussing the other magical occurrence today. Please know that   
was not intentional on my part and we can address the topic when you   
are ready. In the mean time, I think you will find this text from my personal  
collection of interest.  
-Eat-_

Hermione smirked at his command to eat in the place where a signature would go. Carefully, she sheathed the note back into its envelope and placed it back on her bedside table. She picked up the bag next and read the label:

Mr. Mullpepper’s Sweetmeats  
Chocolate Covered Whortleberries   
-To reduce magical fatigue-  
*Featuring Honeydukes Finest Chocolate*

She opened the bag and popped a candy in her mouth. The chocolate was rather sweet for her taste but the whortelberries were quite tart and together they made a delectable treat. She set the candy aside to pick up the book and let out a gasp.

The Silent Intent  
A study on Magical Affinities  
By Adalbert Waffling 

Hermione sat up in bed with significant interest and opened the book. She scanned the table of contents and found a variety of subjects: Wand Cores and Wizards, Dark & Light Magic, Magic Masteries, Understanding Unbreakable Vows, Lifting Life Debts… about two thirds of the way down the page she saw a subject that made her stop:  


Kindreds: Heart, Core, & Spirit  


She was half tempted to open directly to that section and read up. But, Snape had said “the text”, not passages. She contented herself with flipping through it and then returning to the beginning to start the book properly. Despite its aged appearance on the outside, the pages were still crisp and clean. She loved the smell of books, each one a little different depending on who owned them, how they had been taken care of or where they had resided. She instinctively took a deep breath through her nose and hummed.  


New parchment.  


She started in on the first section, Wand Cores and Wizards but her hands started to itch with the need to take notes. Hermione was averse to marking the margins of a text she didn’t own. She summoned some parchment and self inking quill from her desk and noticed that her favorite quill was starting to bend due to all the revisions this past week.  


“Reparo”


	6. Muffliato

_She started in on the first section, Wand Cores and Wizards but her hands started to itch with the need to take notes. Hermione was averse to marking the margins of a text she didn’t own. She summoned some parchment and self inking quill from her desk and noticed that her favorite quill was starting to bend due to all the revisions this past week._   
_“Reparo”_

  
._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.

  
The Great Hall was a bustle of energy the morning of Saturday December 5th. Hermione had forgotten about the quidditch match the night before. After the day she had had, her bath…and new book… were far more appealing than sitting outside in the cold for three to four hours. It seemed that Hufflepuff had been the victor if Ravenclaw’s rather somber demeanor compared to the rest of the hall was any indication. Otherwise, the students were eager to get to their Hogsmeade visit. Hermione was equally eager and had plans to do some Christmas shopping before meeting Ginny for lunch. She had just started to fix her tea when the honey pot shifted, seemingly of its own accord, towards her cup. But the tendril of magic that playfully wound its way around her fingers let her know that Severus had arrived.

  
Hermione smiled demurely and greeted him with a simple “good morning”.

  
Severus sat and responded with his own, soft, “Good morning,” and they helped themselves to a full English.

  
Filius, having finished his conversation with Professor Vector, piped up from Hermione’s other side, “You look cozy today, Hermione, are you going into the village?”

  
Hermione was indeed cozy today; a chunky rose pink sweater, black pants and her dragon hide boots would assure her comfort while shopping. “Yes,” replied, “With the unexpected move to the castle, I’ve not gotten my Christmas shopping done yet. I’m also meeting Ginny for lunch.”

  
“How are Ginny and Harry?” Asked Fillius.

  
“Doing well, busy now that Lilly has come along. Ginny demanded that Harry be put on day shift only and Robards was smart enough not to contradict her.” Hermione and Filius shared a laugh.

  
Flitwick had finished his breakfast and was preparing to leave, “Well, enjoy your day in the village.”

  
Hermione returned to her breakfast to hear Minerva pointedly asking, “So, Severus, what are your plans today?”

  
Her heart gave a single pound in her chest. Part of her hoped that Snape would be going to the village too.

  
“I will be headed to village for a bit today. Professor Amadee’s Doxy Eyes have arrived and I have a few other purchases to make before the end of term.”

  
Minerva scoffed, “Always work with you Severus.”

  
“You know I am most happy in front of the fire with a book, Minerva. I do not see why my trips to the village must be recreational.”

  
Images of her and Severus on a couch in front of the fire reading from The Silent Intent made her heart give another heavy thump. She was supporting him before she even realized it. “I quite agree. A quiet night in is much preferable to a noisy pub, though sometimes it is necessary. I require Ginny’s help today and she’s not had time out away from her children in a while.”

  
“Hermits, both of you! Didn’t even show up to the game last night,” Minerva teased.

  
Severus hissed the next bit to avoid the students overhearing, “Even without knowing the whole story, you know perfectly well that the magic Professor Granger and myself expelled yesterday required rest.” Hermione’s ears perked but Severus modified his voice to natural levels, “I had a student request assistance on an assignment that is due Monday and I felt they could use their weekend time best if we covered the question fully last night. Also, It is not required for staff to attend matches, though attendance is compulsory for house heads to their own matches. You can be assured that I will be in attendance at the Slytherine/Gryffindor match in two weeks.”

  
“Severus,” Minerva gently admonished but the Potions Professor continued.

  
“Now, since you are so concerned about the social aspects of Professor Granger and myself you should be pleased to know that we will be taking our leave, “He glanced at Hermione’s empty plate, “immediately, for we have business to attend to in Hogsmeade. If you would excuse us, it is quite chilly today and we require our cloaks.” 

  
Severus rose rather regally and Hermione had the good sense to follow his lead. He indicated they should exit via the staff door. He gave Minerva one last scathing look and turned to leave, his robes spun with a bit of extra flourish. 

  
Minerva watched them go and smirked into her tea.

  
._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.

  
Hermione and Severus walked in silence. 

  
Once they reached the long corridor she spoke. “You do realize,” she cut her eyes at him to ensure he was not in a truly foul mood, “that Minerva just manipulated us into being social together.”

  
Snape gave a sniff, “I am quite aware. But the joke is on her because I was going to offer to escort you to Hogsmeade any way,” and gave her a sly smile.

  
She returned his grin as they rounded the corner of the Serpentine Corridor, “Ah, I see. Manipulate the manipulator.” 

  
“It serves her right; she meddles worse than Dumbledore ever did.” He admitted and they turned again down the short hall where their rooms were located and separated towards their respective doors.

  
“How very Slytherine of you,” quipped Hermione over her shoulder as she reached for her doorknob.

  
Severus’ deep chuckle was the only response she got as he entered his own chambers.

  
They met back in the hall a few moments later; Severus in his standard black winter cloak and scarf, he held soft black dragon skin gloves in one of his hands. For as much as Hermione balked at wearing full wizarding garb most of the time, she could not ignore the fact that robes made an excellent outer winter garment and her tea length Houndstooth winter cloak was one of her favorite items to wear. She too had soft black dragon skin gloves. 

  
Severus gave her one of his appraising looks for a moment, nodded once in approval, and they set off for the day. They walked in comfortable silence, both very aware that the castle had ears everywhere, and donned their gloves in the Entrance Hall. 

  
Hermione waited until they were relatively alone on the pathway before speaking, “Thank you, so much, for the book. I have so many question about yesterday, but, I think I want to read the book fully first before we discuss things. Is that all right?” 

  
“There is no rush.” Severus paused. “Well, I suppose our opportunities to converse will significantly decrease after term is over,” He paused again, “and you return to your… regular life.” 

  
Her regular life? A week at Hogwarts and it was already starting to feel like her new normal. But there was a definitive end in sight. The term would be over and a full time replacement would take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professorship. Hermione gave a small frown.

  
“Minerva had no true prospects for replacements when I spoke to her at the beginning of the week. She actually inquired if I had considered taking on the position full time.” 

  
“Meddling meddler” Severus commented and Hermione gave a small laugh but he slowed his pace and inquired, “And what did you think at the time?”

  
“I told her I hadn’t considered it.”

“I see, and now, almost a week later, what are your feelings on the subject?”

  
Hermione looked at him and narrowed her eyes, “Did Minerva put you up to this?”

  
Severus paused and laughed at her accusation. That deep rich laugh Hermione had heard outside of the Staff Room. It made her stop in her tracks and turn back towards him. He gave her the same brilliant smile from the day before. “No, she did not.”Hermione felt the wind brush her cloak and then stir that wild curl by her left ear. The trees behind Severus were still though. 

  
They stood there in the pathway for a moment looking at one another before Hermione found her voice again, “I think… I want to read the rest of that book before I make any plans.” 

  
He closed the distance between them, “A wise decision,” Severus agreed softly.

  
Hermione was surprised when he gallantly offered his arm to her; she took it. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and they continued companionably up to the village, nosy students and meddling headmistresses be damned.

  
._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.

  
They arrived at Hogsmeade through the main throughway bracketed by Spintwitches Sporting goods on the left and the Post Office on the right.

  
Hermione made to pull away from Severus. “I need to pop into Spintwitches to renew Harry and Ron’s season tickets,” she explained. Instead of letting her go, Severus kept Hermione’s arm folded against his own and lead her into the shop. She did not object.

  
He did drop her arm once they were through the door and Hermione made her way to the counter leaving Severus on his own. Despite the number of students in the shop, the line was short. A polite young man who looked like he had just recently graduated was working behind the till. 

  
“Mornin’ Miss. How can I help you today?”

  
“Yes, I’d like to renew two Chudley Cannon’s Season Passes Please, under the name Hermione Granger.”

  
The shop boy pulled out a folder of parchments from behind the counter and flipped through, “Appleby Arrows…Baycastle Batts…Banchory Bangers…Caerphilly Catapults … ah ‘ere we go! Chudley Cannons.” He placed the form down on the counter and quickly found Hermione’s name on the list, “A’right looks like you’ve got two Silver Packages which includes 8 home games and locker room passes. That correct Miss?”

  
“Yes”

  
“A’right that’ll be 40 Galleons. Will that be coin or bank transfer?”

  
“Bank transfer please” And Hermione removed a Gringotts transfer note from her purse.

  
Just as the shop keeper was folding the passes into an envelope Severus joined her and placed 8 small broom keeping kits on the counter. 

  
“Mornin’ Professor, your standard 8 kits again this year? Let me just grab the accounts folder.”

  
Severus nodded his thanks and the shop keeper handed Hermione her passes. She placed them in her handbag and the shop keeper pulled out Snape’s file and made a notation.”

  
“A’right Professor Snape, I’ve got you all set here. Did you want me to gift wrap those for you and have them sent up to the school.”

  
“No thank you, I’ll take them with me.” Severus replied.

  
“Let me get a bag for you then.” The boy placed the kits in a bag, “There ya go, all set!”

  
“Thank you” Was Severus’ simple, but kind, reply. The two professors turned and made their way towards the front of the shop and back out into the street where Severus offered his arm to Hermione once again.

  
They crossed over to the Post Office on the right side of the street and entered the shop. Inside was just as Hermione remembered. Hundreds of owls lined up on their color coded shelves and the same ancient old post man with droopy eyes was still working behind the counter. When they approached he greeted them both.

  
“Why hullo P’fessor Snape, come for your special deliver from Beauxbatons?” 

  
“Yes I wanted to inspect the contents before admitting it into my stores.” 

  
“Of course, of course.” The post man turned his attention to Hermione, still clutched firmly by Professor Snape side. His very bushy white eye brows rose so his eyes didn’t look quite so droopy, “Why Miss Granger, it’s lovely to see you again. I do believe you were still a student the last time I saw you. What brings you to Hogsmeade?”

  
“I’m filling in as the DADA Professor for a little while. I placed a hold on my mail on Monday and was hoping to get things forwarded to the school.” 

  
“Yes, Yes, happy to do so.” The old man turned and creakily shuffled to the back room and brought out Severus’ order for inspection while Hermione filled out the necessary paperwork. Forwarding accomplished and Doxy Eyes accounted for and tucked into his shopping bag, they thanked the postman and were on their way and continued on into Hogmeade Proper. 

  
The center of town, despite the lack of snow, was festively decorated for the holiday. Swags of evergreen hung in the windows, red tartan bows with bells adorned the doors, and white poinsettias decorated the window boxes.

  
“OH!” Hermione cried and Severus stopped them short in alarm. “I forgot my white poinsettia at the office on Monday.” She sighed, “Harry has probably killed it by now” she gave a little sigh.

  
“You have an assistant, don’t you? Perhaps she is taking care of your plant in your absence.” He supplied and guided them left down High Street towards the west side of the town. 

  
They bypassed Zonkos, now on their right. “I would never buy from the competition” said Hermione solemnly and they left Honeydukes to the students.They turned left at the next intersection and Hermione continued on to the hairdresser’s shop to pick up a top of the line hair condition tonic for Ginny and Severus stopped at the corner to inquire about the price of Wiggentree twigs at J. Pippin’s Potions. 

  
The hairdresser’s shop was filled with students looking at everything from enchanged make up to beauty potions to transfigurable hair clips for the Yule Ball. It took Hermione a little bit longer than she anticipated getting through the crowds, but she managed, placed the tonic in her bag and returned to the street unsure if she should continue on her own or not. 

  
Severus stood just across the street from the store outside Maddam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, bag hung on his wrist, and a paper cup of something hot in each hand; waiting for her. 

  
“No luck at the shop?” He inquired and passed her a cup.

  
She smirked, patted her bag, “Undetectable extension charm,” and accepted the drink. 

  
“Clever witch,” He replied. Hermione swore she almost heard affection in his voice.

  
“I know it’s typically the wizard’s job to shrink the bags or put a featherweight charm on them, but would you like to put your purchases in my purse?”

Severus chuckled, “Cheeky too!” 

  
Hermione’s smirk turned into a full grin and she took a sip of her drink: coffee, fixed perfectly. 

Instead of handing the bags over he called for Winky who popped into the street right by them, she looked fairly panicked, “Is everything ok with Master and Mistress. Master Snape never calls for Winky outside of Hogwarts!”

  
“Yes,” Severus replied gently, “Everything is fine Winky. I would like for you to please take this bag of purchases back to my quarters please. We are not finished with our shopping and the Doxy Eyes cannot be shrunk or lightened.”

  
“Winky will ensure Master Snape’s potions ingredients get safely back to Hogwarts” The elf turned to Hermione, “Does Mistress have anything she would like to have taken back to the school too?”

  
“No thank you Winky but perhaps later.” 

  
“If Mistress be needing anything just call for Winky.” 

  
“I will, thank you.” 

  
And with that Winky blinked away back to Hogwarts with Professor Snape’s bag, Severus offered Hermione is arm once again, and they headed back out to High Street to finish their shopping on the East end of the village. They walked past Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes on their left and popped in to Scrivenshafts on their right.

  
Hermione browsed through the display tables while Severus placed an order for marking ink. She was inspecting the wax stamps when Severus found her. She sniffed in discontentment and turned to him, “ready to go?”

  
“Yes, didn’t find anything you like?”

  
“Ron always gets me a gift certificate for Christmas so I like to brows and plan ahead.” She replied simply. 

  
“Every year” He inquired as they exited the shop and linked their arms. They headed south towards The Magic Neep, “that’s not a very creative gift.” He commented.

  
Hermione chuckled, “that’s Ron for you… excellent strategist, ace chess player, has never known what to get me for Christmas.”

  
“We all have our strengths and weaknesses I suppose,” Snape conceded. He showed them into The Magic Neep and they made quick work of picking up the Gurdyroot he needed for Madam Pomfrey. 

  
Across from the greengrocers was Tombs & Scrolls. Hermione looked at her watch. It was already a quarter to noon.

  
“I’m afraid I’m going to have to skip Tombs & Scrolls. I promised Ginny I would meet her for lunch at noon at the Three Broom Sticks.”

  
Severus agreed, “Indeed, I need to make a stop at Dogweed & Deathcap to inquire about Their Wiggentree twig price and then get back to the castle. But staff is allowed to come to town without restriction, so, perhaps a visit on a different day.”

  
They vanished their cups and slowly made their way back towards the center of town, quite comfortably, arm and arm.

  
._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.

  
Hermione entered The Three Broomsticks and saw Ginny waiving at her from a booth by the window and joined her. 

  
“Well hello Professor Granger,” Ginny greeted with a slightly unnatural cheer to her voice.

  
“You ok Gin? You’re acting funny.” Hermione looked at her skeptically.

  
Ginny rolled her eyes, “Me acting funny… I’m pretty sure I just saw you walk down the street all snuggled up to Professor Snape” she was rather loud in her observation.

  
“GINNY!” Hermione admonished, then more quietly, “There are students around, could you moderate your volume? Please?” 

  
“Ok ok, here lets order and then you call tell me about it.” 

  
The two ladies ordered cottage pies for lunch and Hermione kept Ginny busy talking about everything other than Snape, “So, how is Harry managing day shift?” 

  
“Oh he likes it just fine. I should thank you for taking this job and giving him something to do other than risking his neck every day.” Ginny said.

  
“I’ll have to remember that. How are the kids?” 

  
“Oh just fine, James magic is starting to flair up, thank goodness we enrolled him in a wizarding primary rather than muggle.”

  
“How’s the baby?”

  
“Lilly should be walking any day now. She is growing so fast.”

  
Madam Rosmerta delivered their lunch and the ladies dug in. They were halfway through their pies when Ginny pounced again.

  
“So are you going to tell me what the heck is going on with you and Snape or not.”

  
Hermione looked around the pub. Most of the remaining students had already cleared out. Where to start… the beginning she decided. 

  
“When I returned to Hogwarts to finish my NEWTS Professor Snape as markedly different, still firm and resolute in his demeanor but he was no longer cruel. It was also obvious that he very much loved teaching. I admired him for that. Fast forward to a year ago and I started working as a liaison between Hogwarts and DoMLE. I met with Minerva and Professor Snape quite a few times. He was always formal though, no apparent interests in getting to know me on a personal level like our other former instructors.

  
Fast forward to Monday, he was still all business but a little bit of dark humor was showing through and he had this weird thing about staring at me –“

  
“Checking you out,” Ginny supplied.

  
“No, it was like he was trying to read me… or… figure me out or something, I’m not sure. Anyway, our seats at the head table are next to one another and the castle put my rooms next to his so I figured I would get plenty of opportunity to know him. So he volunteered to lecture a 5th year class on Monday afternoon since I wasn’t to take over classes until Tuesday and I sat I the lecture. It was an amazing lecture Gin! He took a relatively boring subject on snakes and made it interesting for these students. He told them all about his experience with Nagini, the Basilisk, and other dark snakes.

  
“Really?! But he’s was always so private with the newspapers” 

  
“I know, and the students seem to recognize that, they really respect him and he basically told me that students will connect with me more if I open up a bit. So after classes there was a small reception for me in the staff room and as I was leaving I heard him laugh –“

  
“Snape laughs?!” Ginny asked 

  
“Yes and it made my stomach do that swoopy thing.” Ginny grinned at her and Hermione continued,” So the next day I was lecturing the 2nd years about trolls –“

  
“Oh you have a good troll story!”

  
“I do so I was starting to share it and I’m pretty sure he was lurking in the hallway outside my classroom listening.”

  
“Like a creeper lurking” Ginny asked.

  
“No, no, just observing unobtrusively. Fast forward to Tuesday afternoon and the other class of 5th years got really upset that he wasn’t lecturing for them too so I told them I would ask Professor Snap if he was willing to come to their class at some point too. So I get to dinner and Minerva is all ‘Severus tells me your classes were’… what was the word again… oh yeah, ’exemplary’-“

  
“Whoa, that’s like, a major compliment coming from Snape.”

  
“I know, I was so shocked he would be so open with his praise, though I’m not sure if Minerva was supposed to out him like that. So, anyway, after dinner Minerva and I were headed up to her office when a student ran right into me with a bowl of treacle tart being chased by a water balloon armed Peeves –“

  
Ginny gasped appropriately

  
“So there I am sitting in the Entrance Hall covered in pudding and as I start to get up who do you think is there helping and offering a cleaning spell?"

  
“Snape” Ginny said, punctuating it with a poke of her fork.

  
“One in the same and he was giving me that look again… 

  
“Checking.you.out.”

  
Hermione huffed, “No, it’s not like that, honestly. He was still really uptight, just concerned? But I guess I’m wired weird because of course I started to get a crush on him. The intense looks, the laugh, his teaching style –“

  
“Haha, you’ve got the hots for teacher about 12 years too late” Ginny teased.

  
“Not helpful, Gin” But Hermoine pressed on “So that night when I had tea with Minerva she asked if I had considered joining the staff, permanently –“

  
“I think you should!”

  
Hermione gave Ginny and flat look and kept going, “I told Minerva that I hadn’t considered it… yet. So the next morning I went to go ask Snape if he would guest lecture in my other 5th year class and he gave me the honey.

  
Ginny looked like she was about to make a dirty joke when she paused, “wait, what?”

  
“Yes, I sat down at breakfast to make my tea and he handed me the honey.”

  
“So?”

  
“So, he hadn’t done it the day before and he certainly doesn’t pass condiments to Minerva” 

  
“ok, so, that was… nice?” Ginny cautiously asked.

  
“Surprising and… domestic?” Hermione hesitantly supplied, “but, nice AND when I went to ask him to lecture in my class Minerva all but told him to cancel their standing Friday meeting and help me with my class. So that night at dinner I’m sitting there, minding my own business when he walks in from helping Neville harvest a bunch of Knotgrass-"

  
“Looking and smelling like a manly man.” Ginny supplied knowingly

  
“This is legit so stupid, I sound like a lunatic. Liking a guy because of his laugh and how fit he looked after some exercise…”

  
The two ladies put some Galleons down on the table to pay for lunch and Ginny pointed towards the West part of town to go to Gladrags. 

  
“You are not stupid, girls,” she pointed at herself, “have liked boys for way less… What I want to know is how you got from looks to strolling through Hogsmeade together?”

  
“It’s been little things, encouraging me to eat certain things at meals, standing near me at the staff meeting, his treatment of Neville, being complimentary of my own intellect and teaching style –“

  
“Ground breaking,’ Ginny said flatly, “when’s the wedding?” 

  
Annoyed, and not wanting to tell Ginny the rest of the story where anyone could overhear, she jerked her friend into the small alleyway between Gladrags and the music shop.

  
“Muffliato”


	7. Riddikulus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the wonderful readers who have left comments, kudos, and bookmarks so far. My full inbox of notifications was such a wonderful surprise after the last chapter was posted. Also, the first part of this chapter is for Geeklovefan, I was planning on leaving out the second half of Hermione and Ginny’s conversation for the sake of expediting the story but she wanted to read it… so here it is, Merry Christmas!

_Annoyed, and not wanting to tell Ginny the rest of the story where anyone could overhear, she jerked her friend into the small alleyway between Gladrags and the music shop._  


_“Muffliato”_

“There is more… a lot more” Hermione wouldn’t meet Ginny’s gaze.

“Spill!” Ginny demanded.  


“Yesterday… gods it feels like a month ago… Yesterday he came to the 5th year class to help them with conjuring and vanishing snakes as part of their practical lesson. So we were almost at the end of class and two of the conjured snakes started to go after one of the students and she panicked.” Ginny’s eyes went wide but Hermione continued before she could interrupt, “So Professor Snape and I were on opposite end of the room trying not to interfere while also coaching her through her fear but she got the incantation wrong twice. Through some weird accidental magic she made the room dark and then vanished all the wands, including mine and Professor Snapes.”  


“yes yes, you told me that when you asked for the map…. AND?”  


“So the room was dark and the students were totally panicked. I didn’t know what to do. I had been working with my seventh years on wandless magic and envisioning the wand movement in the third dimension when casting the spells. So that’s what I did. I imagined ‘lumos’ as a physical manifestation of the spell rather than light at the end of a wand… and it worked.”  
“That’s really advanced!” Ginny commented  


“Yeah… but here is the thing… Professor Snape did the SAME EXACT THING.”  


“So Snape also cast a wandless lumos, big deal, we all know he’s a really powerful wizard. What did his look like?”  


“No Gin, you don’t understand. We cast lumos the same exact way. We cast it at the same time and there was a really really strong pulse of magic and then the room filled with thousands of little gold and blue lumos spells falling like snow.” Hermione drew one with her wand and some gold sparks to show her, “I’ve never felt or experienced anything like that in my entire life and we just stood there looking at one another holding the spell and I smiled at him and he smiled back and it was more brilliant than the spell we cast.”  


Ginny’s eyes were wide and she whispered a “wow”.  


“Yeah, wow… like a fundamental shift of my entire existence, I just got hit with a hundred cheering charms, I now have a new memory for my patronus, wow. There was still some lingering darkness in the room and we had this moment of non verbal communication, like we had been doing this for a thousand years. He just quirks his eye brow and I nodded and we lifted our arms and the ‘lumos’ spells started to swirl and chased away the rest of the darkness.”  


“And THEN what happened?!?” Ginny asked  


“So we both just were in this zone together-“  


“Yeah, you were” Ginny smirked  


“Hush or I’m going to silence you,” Said Hermione and Ginny zipped her lip, “So we kind of forgot that the students were there and then I came to my senses and dismissed the class. But they pointed out that they were missing their wands so Professor Snape went into Deputy Headmaster mode and told them to go to their next class and we would return their wands. So the students leave and all of a sudden he’s walking up to me with that really intense look in his eye –“  


“The ‘im going to kiss you look’ – SORRY! I’ll be quiet” and Ginny put her hands over her mouth  


“He stopped just short and then after a moment we both went back into teacher mode and came up with the plan to talk to the house elves and borrow your map to find the wands and then he left.”  


“So after classes you…” Ginny prompted  


“After classes I went to his office and we worked together all afternoon to find the wands, which we found. But I don’t know, there was something new, it’s like I could feel his magic and it was being really affectionate… playful.”  


“Oh. REALLY?!” Ginny said suggestively.  


“Its innocent, really, ruffling my curls or skittering across my hands and stuff but I could feel my magic start to pull towards him as well. So, I didn’t know if he was doing it or if its just our magic or a combination. We had tea and he made my tea just how I like it, honey and lemon, didn’t even have to ask –“  


“He’s been watching you.”  


“I think so. So, then I called you and we found the wands and returned them at dinner. Minerva was being nosy over dinner and Professor Snape was being purposefully obtuse so I played along and I felt the magic on my hand again –“  


“So purposeful on his part then” asked Ginny.  


Hermione nodded, “I think so. Then Minerva and Professor Snape got into a little bit of a tiff and he left the Great Hall. When I got back to my rooms there was a note, a book, and some candy on my bedside table.”  


“Presents?”  


“Sort of. Earlier, in his office after I floocalled you, he was assisting a student and I was perusing his books and this one particular book stood out, ‘The Silent Intent’. But before I could pull it out he came back and we went on with our wand finding. When I went back to my rooms that same book was the one he left me.  


“What did the note say?!?”  


“Just that he realized that we hadn’t discussed ‘the other magical occurrence’ and that he hadn’t meant to leave it alone and was willing to discuss it when I was ready. He then said that the book might answer some questions in the mean time – oh – and that I needed to eat. The candies were specifically for ‘reducing magical fatigue’.”  


“So what was the book about?”  


“It’s a book about silent connections between wizards and their magic. Like when you get your wand and the wood and core are specific to you, why some witches and wizards are naturally attracted to dark or light magic, how unbreakable vows and life debts work… that sort of stuff.”  


“Did you find anything interesting relating to you and Snape”  


“I scanned through the book and there is a section that caught my attention about the kinds of kindred magic that can occur between wizards. But he didn’t specify that I should read a specific section, just that the text would be helpful, so I’m reading the whole book.”  


“Of course you are.” Ginny said emphatically as she grabbed Hermione’s arm and dragged her around the corner and into Gladrags.  


“Wait Gin, what do you think? I’m not crazy am I?”Hermione asked  


Ginny shook her head vehemently while flipping through the first rack she came through, “Nope not crazy.”  


“So what are you doing?” Hermione asked, vaguely pointing at her friend rather manically going through the store.  


“Finding you a dress for the Yule Ball.” Was all that Ginny would say.  


Hermione looked around the store ensuring they were still alone. “I think there are more important issues than finding a dress”  


Ginny turned abruptly and grasped her friend by the shoulders, “Look, I don’t know what exactly is happening between you and Snape. And, quite frankly, based on everything you told me, I don’t think I should be interfering all that much. This is way bigger than both of us or you and him. He obviously knows more than you do about what is going on so I say read that book he gave you and just follow his lead. Enjoy getting to know him…. And buy a stunning dress for the Yule Ball.”  


Hermione huffed a sigh and started to shuffle through racks of dresses.  


A short while later they were reaching the end of the dresses and Hermione was starting to lose hope, “Maybe I can get away next weekend and go to Diagon Alley.” She flipped to the last dress on the rack that looked suspiciously like a garment bag.  


“What the heck?” commented Ginny, “it’s literally a paper sack dress”  


A shop girl came out from the back just at that moment to check on them, “Oh! That just came in yesterday afternoon.”  


Ginny gave a very obvious pointed look towards Hermione and the sales assistant removed the bag.  


Indigo silk, tiny gems, and gilded feathers sparkled back at them; it was perfect.  


Hermione purchased the dress and called for Winky.  


“Yes Mistress, what can Winky be doing for you this afternoon?”  


“Hi Winky, I’ve purchased a dress for the Yule Ball and need it transferred back to school. Can you help me with that?”  


Winky’s eyes grew wide in excitement, “Winky is being honored to help Mistress with her Yule Ball dress!”  


The shop clerk headed the dress to the elf who disapperated back to Hogwarts and the two witches left the store.  


“You have a house elf” Ginny pointed out rather obviously as they turned right down High Road through the center of town.  


“Yes, she volunteered to help me when she found out that I was joining the staff… and apparently I share her with Professor Snape,” replied Hermione.  


Ginny just laughed and linked their arms, “Of course you do”  


Hermione returned to the castle, grabbed her book and candy, and settled in by the fire.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione changed into a warm long sleeved burgundy dress covered in leafy vines, threw on her tailored brown robes over it, and made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner. If the students seemed busy that morning, they were certainly even more energized that evening. The house tables were buzzing with activity; boys goading each other to ask girls to the ball, girls swapping magazines with pictures of dresses and accessories. Severus was already sitting at the table when she entered in through the staff door and her chair was (magically) pushed out for her as she approached and pushed back in as she sat.  


“Thank you” she murmured and he nodded minutely and continued his conversation with Minerva and Poppy about the love potion antidote ingredients he purchased in Hogsmeade. Hermione turned to Filius, “I don’t think I saw you in town today, Filius.”  


“No,” he replied, “I spent this morning teaching some of my advanced NEWT students the decorating charm so they can help festoon the castle for the Yule Ball.”  


“I think I remember that one,” Hermione thought for a moment and then withdrew her wand. She pointed it at an open spot on the table, pictured the decoration she wanted to create and tried the incantation, “decoramen.” A small nest of evergreen and red berries appeared with two little blue birds sitting on four golden eggs appeared on the table.  


Filius made a delighted little noise, “so beautiful and detailed, and all the house colors too!”  


“Thank you, blue birds aren’t really all that representative of Ravenclaw but eagles wouldn’t fit in the nest.” Hermione considered the decoration with a tilt of her head, “I’ll have to practice tonight in my rooms, I’ve been meaning to decorate for the holiday.”  


“I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” Filius said as he stood and retired for the evening and Hermione became aware of the conversation happening to her left.  


“Did you and Hermione have a lovely time in Hogsmeade this morning, Severus?” Minerva asked and Hermione inwardly sighed.  


“The trip to Hogsmeade was as productive as it always is. Purchases were made. If you would excuse me, I think I’ll get started on the antidotes for Poppy.” Severus stood and Hermione could feel the annoyance radiating off of him prickling her skin.  


“No need to get your robes ruffled, Severus. You made it quite clear this morning you disliked me nosing about in your business. I was merely making conversation.” The headmistress called after him.  


Severus didn’t stop but Hermione felt her errant curl ruffle as the staff door shut; an apology.  


The headmistress turned her attention to Hermione, “So, dear, how was your lunch with Ginny.”  


“It was lovely, thank you for asking. She helped me find a dress for the Yule Ball.” Hermione also stood to leave the table, “I think I’ll take my leave as well. There is a book back in my rooms that I would like to finish this evening. Good night Minerva.”  


“Good night dear, happy reading.” The Headmistress called after her.  


Hermione finished ‘The Silent Intent’ that evening and she ended up with more questions than answers even after reviewing her notes. It was obvious that there was something bigger going on here than just standard attraction. But she wanted, needed, to know how much bigger. Hermione had inkling and that the castle and the elves had something to do with it too. And she was not discounting the fact that Harry, Robards, and Minerva had all acted very very oddly. The most concerning thought she had, though, was if they had a choice in all of this. Professor Snap had spent the majority of his life under the thumb, or indebted to one master or another. She hated the thought that fate, or whatever, would decide this for him as well. These thoughts ate her up with the overwhelming desire to knock on Professor Snape’s door to pick his brain.  


She resisted.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Meals were not compulsory for staff at Hogwarts, as long as they made an appearance at least once in the day, so Hermione allowed herself a bit of a lie in on Sunday December 6th. She called for Winky who provided her with breakfast and Hermione spent the majority of the morning relaxing and casually reviewing lesson plans for the week in an attempt to distract herself from the big question that had formed over night.  


What exactly had drawn her back to Hogwarts in the first place and was it true attraction that she felt for Severus or something magically induced?  


A little bit before lunch she put her notes aside and got ready for the day. Hermione put on her favorite jeans and a moderately festive green stripe sweater and black duster cardigan. It was castle decorating day after all. She was nearly out the door when she realized she was in Slytherin colors. Hermione paused for a moment to reconsider her outfit before dismissing the thought. People were going to think things anyway after the last two days. If they were worried about her sweater, they were worried about the wrong things.  


Hermione’s held mail was delivered at noon which conveniently distracted her from that fact that Severus was obviously dinning elsewhere in the castle for lunch. Junk and the week’s past copies of the Prophet were vanished, there was an invitation from Molly for the Annual Order of the Phoenix Holiday Party, moved to New Years Eve since there was a Yule Ball this year, and a missive from her assistant Alys that everything was fine in the office and she had rescued the forgotten Poinsettia.  


Once the students had finished lunch the staff assembled in the Entrance Hall and were assigned tasks from there.  


“Thank you all for offering your assistance today. We will divide and conquer the tasks as usual.” Minerva started before setting the instructors to their tasks, “Filius and Septima, if you could get the suits of armor singing this year and focus on the Entrance Hall. Bathsheda will be manning the table centerpieces. Aurora, you will be helping me update the enchantments on the Great Hall. And Hermione, if you could please attend to the four house trees that will reside in the four corners of the Great Hall. Aurora and myself will help you after our other task is complete.”  


The instructors all went off on their tasks as Hagrid brought in the four large house trees. She set to work first charming fairy lights onto each tree and then conjuring long ribbons: black and yellow hounds tooth for Hufflepuff, gold and red plaid for Gryffindor, green with silver swirls for Slytherin, and a bronze and blue feathered paisley for Ravenclaw. She then set to work designing themed ornaments for each tree.  


It was nearing tea time; Minerva and Aurora were now going back over the trees and filling them with standard baubles. Hermione was finishing up the specialty ornaments for the last tree, Slytherin’s, near the staff entrance. Her duster had been thrown on a nearby chair and she had pinned her hair up with a couple of sticking charms.  


She had just placed the last ornament of her own design when the familiar brush of magic curled around her wrist, ran up her arm and ruffled that errant curl that always managed to escape. She turned towards the now partially hidden staff entrance to find Severus leaning against the door way, robes nowhere to be seen and shirt sleeves rolled up… Hello Severus.  


Hermione peered around the tree to confirm that Minerva and Aurora were otherwise engaged, picked up her discarded sweater and approached him, briefly wondering how you are supposed to greet someone you potentially had a life altering magical connection to. Oh dear.  


She settled on simply, “Hello.”  


“You weren’t at breakfast this morning.” He commented in way of greeting.  


“You weren’t at lunch” she countered.  


He smirked, “Tea?”  
“

Tea would be lovely”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Severus led them through the castle to their corridor but Hermione paused before entering his office.  


“Let me pop into my room and get the book and my notes, I’ll be right over.”  


He nodded and she slipped into her own office. Hermione quickly used the loo, fixed her hair, she could feel the sticking charms coming out, grabbed her notes and headed back across the hall to Severus’ office. He had left the door open for her and she slipped in. She shut the door herself this time and took a seat on the couch.  


There was a fully loaded tea tray on the coffee table, Winky had outdone herself, and Severus handed her a cup of tea; perfectly prepared, of course. Hermione let him fix his own cup while she put a few finger sandwiches on a plate.  


“I was able to finish the book last night.”  


“It’s not a terribly difficult read; I didn’t think it would take you long.” He took a sip of his tea.  


“No,” Hermione smiled “it wasn’t a hard read, but very informative, though I do find myself with more questions than answers at this point.”  


“That’s not unsurprising. The book is plain in its language but the subject matter is… can be… complex.” Severus put his tea down and selected a few sandwiches as well.  


“I think that’s putting it mildly”  


Severus sniffed in amusement, “I told you we could talk about it when you were ready and I can see you have question.” He cut his eye to the small stack of parchment she had brought with her that now rested on the couch seat beside her.  


“Yes I do have questions about the book but first I want to know,” She paused trying deciding which question she really wanted to ask, “How do you know how I take my tea?”  


He did chuckle at that, “I was a spy for over 20 years and you’ve taken your tea the same way for at least the last 13 years, if not longer, but your tea habits were not high on my list of spying requirements so I cannot be certain.”  


“And my tea habits are high on your list?” She challenged  


“Some people remember anniversaries and birthdays, others notice things like haircuts and new clothes. I notice tea. Minerva takes her with one sugar, no milk. Dumbledore took his with three sugars and so much milk it was barely tea. Williamson drank coffee, black.”  


“I see” Hermione said simply into her perfectly prepared cup of tea.  


“But I never fixed them their drink of choice.” Severus let the admission hang between them.  


Hermione met his gaze and jumped in with her next question, “Are we being coerced or forced together and are the things I…we?... have been experiencing a result of Friday?”  


“If you mean to ask are we still of our own free will, the answer is yes. But there are certain things at play that are encouraging us continuing to get to know one another. I do believe that Friday perhaps kick started things but only by a little bit,” was Severus’ vague answer.  


Hermione huffed, “I just want to be sure that whatever happens, you are free to make your own choices. After 20 plus years of servitude you deserve freedom.”  


“My fate in all of this was decided years ago but I am not unhappy with the future as I see it. If I didn’t not want the possibility of what could be I would have walked away from this school after the war and not returned and things would have adjusted accordingly.”  


“So there IS something bigger going on that I am otherwise unaware of.”  


“Yes” Severus answered simply.  


“I don’t want to know what it is yet.” Hermione said rather quickly.  


He smiled at her, “Good, because I am unwilling to tell you. I was not told outright and had to learn of it myself. You must do the same, especially if you want to keep your free will.”  


Hermione perked up, “You learned about the… thing… we need a new name for it” she admitted  


Severus chuckled, “The Silent Intent?” he supplied.  


“Oh! Yes we could call it that I suppose. You learned about The Silent Intent from Dumbledore?”  


“Dumbledore and Minerva, yes”  


“So it has something to do with Hogwarts?”  


“Yes” he answered honestly but didn’t elaborate.  


She contemplated for a moment, ate a bite of sandwich and took a sip of tea.  


“How would you like to proceed?” he asked.  


“From the beginning of course.” And she picked up her stack of papers, “but there is a lot here and I don’t think this should be covered one afternoon tea.”  


“That would not be advisable,” Severus agreed and suppressed a smirk.  


“All right then, we will separate out by topic.” She put aside all but the first sheet of parchment, “First things first. Tell me about your wand.”  


Severus was clearly not expecting this question and quirked his head to the side, “My wand?”  


“Yes,” Hermione responded practically, “The first chapter was all about wand cores, why they choose certain wizards, how they interact with certain woods etc.”  


He conceded her request with a nod of the head. He withdrew his wand from the sheath in his vest. To her surprise he turned the grip towards her and handed it to her. She hesitated a moment before accepting. As she gripped the wand that familiar thrum of magic danced across her skin and she looked up at him.  


“Yes, I feel it too. It was one of the things jump started by Friday. You won’t be able to control your end of it until you make your choice, as I’ve already accepted I’ve been enjoying the new sensation.” He looked at her sheepishly and she blushed a little, “I apologize as it’s, technically, taking liberties. I can keep my magic to myself if it offends.”  


“I don’t mind” she said softly and fully took his wand in hand. Severus took his tea back up and let her inspect the instrument. It was very long with a dark finish, very ridged with a rather ornate handle that helped the holder to grip it more securely.  


“14 ½ inches, blackthorn, dragon heartstring” he supplied.  


“Blackthorn,” She repeated, “That’s quite rare.” And she handed him his wand back.  


“Yes, Olivander does not use it often but it ended up being the perfect wand for me, ‘suited for a warrior’ he said. At age 11 with a drunk for a father I thought he meant I could use it to protect myself and my mother. I had no idea.” He paused for a second and then quoted, “’A wand made of blackthorn will need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded.’”  


“Your magic capabilities changed then after the war?” she asked  


“Yes and no. I didn’t suddenly become all knowing or anything, but my magic became more, graceful.”  


The two chatted for a while longer on the properties of wands until the bell on Severus’ staircase tinkled and Hermione took her leave.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The next morning at breakfast Hermione received an urgent letter from the DoMLE and tore it open. She scanned quickly and then made to take her leave.  


“Is everything all right?” Severus inquired, slightly alarmed at her haste.  


“Yes! Everything is just fine. I just received notice that a Boggart has been located for the 3rd years and I need to go revise my lesson plans for the week. There was a concern that they wouldn’t be able to cover that unit until next term.”  


“Good news then.”  


“Yes, excellent news” she replied.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


“Good Morning class, I have some excellent news! A boggart was located and we will start the preparation today. Now, everyone repeat after me...Riddikulus”  


“RIDDIKULUS”


	8. Avis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you PrinceofFandom for catching my 2am typo... Hermione's wand is VINE not Ivy, though, in the wild they both do similar things LOL

_“Good Morning class, I have some excellent news! A boggart was located and we will start the preparation today. Now, everyone repeat after me...Riddikulus”_  
_“RIDDIKULUS”_  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The previous evening…  


Their afternoon tea had extended past dinner, partly in thanks to Winky’s continually refreshing tray of nibbles. Severus was a simulating conversationalist with a carefully curated library that could supply answers to her questions when he was not able, or unwilling to answer. When a student needed Severus’ attention, Hermione returned to her rooms with her curiosity stated for the evening.   


As she prepared for bed she thought back to the conversation they had had about their wands. Both had dragon heartstring cores, interesting if only for the fact that Hermione knew that part of the reason that she, Ron and Harry had worked so well together had been the balance of their wand cores: dragon heartstring for her, phoenix feather for Harry, and unicorn hair for Ron. Though, Harry had shared an equally strong, though negative, connection with Voldemort that manifested itself in the selection of their wand cores. Perhaps there was something about the dragon heartstrings in Hermione and Severus’ wands?   


She made a note to follow up with Ollivander to see if he knew more about their wand cores and focused on their wand wood selection. She was well aware that the Vine wood casing of her wand was meant to signify the balance between light and dark at the Autumn Equinox. Hermione wondered if somehow complimented Severus’ blackthorn wand strengthening in power at his moment of death. Was that his own personal equinox, his full transfer from dark to light? Hermione scribbled down another note to look up equinoxes before tucking herself into bed. She brought The Silent Intent with her, wanting to re-read the next section, on dark and light magic, with this new information in mind.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The silver skies of the past few days had bulged over night and heavy clouds hung over Hogwarts the next morning, Monday December 7th. Hermione chose a warm wool retro inspired button front dress in blue to start her second week of teaching. There was just one more week of instructions before exams and Hermione intended to review with her students for the majority of the week. By chance, Hermione met Severus in the staff parlor off of the Great Hall as she came down from the 3rd floor and he came up from the Dungeons.  


She paused and gave him a full smile, “Good Morning”  


He smirked in return “Good morning, are you heading in to breakfast?” he asked conversationally.  


“I am, have you eaten yet?” She asked in return and thought perhaps they were playing a game.  


Severus casually strolled across to her, “I haven’t. May I join you?”  


He was close enough she had to look up at him slightly. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, “sure” and turned to walk through the door. Hermione heard his dark chuckle behind her then felt the familiar brush of magic skitter past as the door to the great hall opened. She paused in the doorway, cut her eyes at him from over her shoulder and proceeded through to the staff table. Oh yes, getting to know Severus was going to be fun.  


She sat with a cheery greeting, “Good morning Minerva, Filius.”  


The Charms Professor waved a hand in greeting, not yet awake. The Headmistress looked to her and noticed Severus sitting down as well, “Well good morning to the two of you. Did you both have a good evening?”   


Hermione could hear the poorly masked insinuation in her inquiry, “I had a lovely evening of research.” The honey slid over to her teacup and she smirked, setting about her task of sorting her morning cuppa’ while keeping an eye on Severus’ cup. If he knew how she took her tea she was determined to match him.  


Severus simply added a splash of cream to his cup and answered with his own, vague, “I had some follow up questions to answer from a Friday meeting.” Hermione nearly snorted into her cup… sneaky Severus… and could see him peer at her out of the corner of his eye. They both minded their own breakfasts after that.   


She was nearly finished when an urgent owl from the DoMLE arrived. She tore the letter open and scanned it quickly before making her way to leave.  


“Is everything all right?” Severus was unable to keep from inquiring, slightly alarmed at her haste.  


“Yes! Everything is just fine. I just received notice that a Boggart has been located for the 3rd years and I need to go revise my lesson plans for the week. There was a concern that they wouldn’t be able to fully cover that unit until next term.”  


“Good news then.”  


“Yes, excellent news” she replied and practically flew out of the Great Hall and up to her classroom.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Monday’s classes started with the 6th years.  


“Hello, all; as you know your final exams will be in one week and I’d like to spend today reviewing the first half of the term.”  


A hand popped up, a Ravenclaw boy, “Can we spend some more time on nonverbal spells at some point this week?”  


Hermione considered the request, “how many of you would like extra practice with your nonverbals?” half the class raised their hands, “I tell you what, if we spend the first half of class reviewing past lectures we can use the second half of class to practice nonverbal.”   


The class agreed and Hermione launched into her review.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The 1st years were next and showed significantly less enthusiasm for review.  


“What happened on Friday?” Ask one Hufflepuff  


Hermione sighed and thought for a moment how best to answer, “Magic is very powerful. That’s why we have this great big castle that keeps us safe, and Professors that are very educated to help teach you how to properly use your magic. Sometimes magic can also be really scary and that can cause it to unpredictable. What happened on Friday was unpredictable and Professor Snape and myself worked very hard to keep the class safe.”  


“Are you and Professor Snape dating?” asked a giggly Gryffindor.   


“My older sister said she saw you and Professor Snape in Hogsmeade together” another girl spoke out.  


Teddy, the only student in the class to have had any sort of interaction with both Hermione and Professor Snape outside of class, rolled his eyes dropped his head to the desk. Hermione was pretty sure she heard a few of the boys around him go “ew!”  
“Professor Snape and I are colleagues, we work together, and sometimes people who work together do things outside of work too. Now,” She pinned them with her best Snape sneer, “Shall we turn our attention to reviewing?” There was a general commotion of giggles but the class proceeded without further issue.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


She didn’t let the 3rd have a chance to question her about her personal life, “Good Morning, class! As you know, we are set to revise this week in preparations for your exams next week, which we will; however a boggart was located and we will get a little bit of practical experience to go with the theoretical knowledge you learned earlier with Professor Williamson. Now, everyone repeat after me...Riddikulus”  


“RIDDIKULUS”  


“Excellent! Now, think about what your absolute worst fear is.” She gave them a moment to picture it, now, how can you make it silly and not scary anymore? Do you have it pictured in your mind? Riddikulus!”  


“RIDDIKULUS!”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


At lunchtime Hermione ensure those around them were otherwise engaged before notifying the Professor of the student’s interest in their day in Hogsmeade.  


“My first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were particularly interested in Friday and Saturday.” She said quietly.   


“I’m sure they were.”Severus quipped.  


“Teddy seemed equally disgusted and mortified.”  


The Potions Professor sniffed and admitted, “He is slightly less of a dunderhead than the rest.” And then after a pause, “how did you handle the situation”  


Hermione smirked, “I did my best impression of you, of course.”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The 2nd years were slightly sluggish after lunch and didn’t seem interested in answering her review questions, so she turned their review into a game.   


“Ok, everybody up!” Hermione commanded the room. The students looked at her as if she had lost her head, “Come on, everyone up, Hufflepuff on the right side of the room, Slytherin on the left.”  


The students were a little slow on the uptake but when Hufflepuff started to pull away with the lead, Slytherin rallied and pulled through with the win. By the end of class they were so high spirited she felt sorry for their next class’ instructors.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione wasn’t sure what to expect from the double block of 5th years. They had been quite chatty on Friday and she hoped they had gotten it all out of her system then. She wasn’t sure she could deal with a double block of inquisitive students.  


She waited till they were seated, “Good afternoon class, we will be starting our exam reviews today to ensure you are all fully prepared. Since I won’t see you again until Friday I wanted to make sure that I cover what you think you need most so let’s start class by making a list of things you feel you need help with.”   


She thought she might have seen some notes get passed back and forth but the class was otherwise well behaved and attentive to their review. At last the final bell of the day rang and Hermione retreated to her quarters for office hours.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Armed with tea, courtesy of Winky, Hermione worked through her office hours revising the week’s review plans based on her classes’ performance of the day. She also needed to figure out a time where all of her 3rd years could come together for a single practical demonstration with the boggart. She disliked the idea of having them come into the classroom in the evening or on the weekends and resolved to ask Severus and Minerva what their recommendation would be.  


The Headmistress and Deputy were fortunately both present when Hermione arrived at dinner. “Good Evening, all”   


She received a chorus of “good evenings” in return and Severus surreptitiously assisted with her chair, as was becoming their new normal.   


“How was your first Monday in the classroom?” Minerva asked around Severus.  


“Just fine, the students are well on their way to being ready for the final exams. Though I do have a slight issue with the 3rd years and their Boggart practical, I was hoping to speak with you and Professor Snape about it after dinner.”  


“Of course dear,” Minerva agreed, “Severus are you free to join us after dinner?”  


“I will need to check on the 7th year NEWT’s potions to ensure the stasis is holding but will be up right after” He granted.  


Dinner was soon over. Severus made to rise to check his labs and leaned towards Hermione, “Pleas try and avoid sticky toffee laden students,” He then turned towards Minerva who was obviously listening in and pinned her with a look, “Both of you”.   


He retreated and both witches chuckled good naturedly in his wake and rose as well to take their leave to the Headmistresses office. Their trip was, thankfully, pudding free.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Minerva poured Hermione a glass of Elderflower Wine, “So, it’s been quite an eventful first week, has it not.”  


“It has,” Hermione admitted, “is it always like this in the castle? Accidental magic, disappearing and reappearing rooms and the sort” she clarified.  


“Oh, I suppose there is always a bit of excitement, it is a school for magical children. But I do believe this week has stood out amongst most,” replied Minerva.  


Hermione hummed in thought and took a sip of wine.  


“And how are you Severus doing?” The Headmistress gently inquired.  


Not sure if she should be revealing their personal business to the Headmistress, Hermione leveled her with a skeptical glare.  


The Headmistress chuckled, “I see you’ve picked up some of Severus’ tricks. I wasn’t trying to pry, but the two of you did create some rather spectacular magic on Friday.”  


Hermione considered her words carefully, “Yes that was rather unusual. He lent me a book and we’ve had a chance to talk a little about it. It’s going to be a continuing conversation I believe.”  


Minerva looked pleased. There was a knock on the door and the Headmistress bade Severus to enter and have a seat.  


He took residence in the other arm chair opposite the sofa where Hermione sat. It was odd to see him straight on after spending so much time by his side at meal times, she mused, and the light from the fire cast a sharp shadow on his features.  


“So, you asked to speak with us dear, how we can be of assistance,” Minerva asked and passed Severus his own glass of wine.   


“Professor Williamson contacted me earlier in the term due to the fact that he had been unable to find boggarts in the castle for the 3rd years to practice with. I asked our Aurors to be on the lookout. A team located a boggart over the weekend and they are holding it for us. But, there is only one and I have two classes of students who need the practice. I am concerned that if the boggart is banished by the first class, the second will not get the opportunity. I would like to find a time for all the 3rd years to join together. Even if they don’t all get the opportunity to face it, they will at least have been able to see it. I am hesitant to ask them to come in for an additional class this close to exams, they should have their free time.”  


Minerva stood and retrieved the 3rd year’s schedules, a stack of nearly 60, from her desk and began to spread them out on the table by their seats.  


“Here, I’ve got a nifty little trick I use in the Auror classes” Hermione waved her wand over parchments, “melius transponunt” and then flicked her wand at the open space of the office where transparent duplications of the schedules materialized.   


Minerva had a surprised look on her face, “Why I never thought to utilize this sort of a method.”  


Severus just smirked as Hermione went to work.  


With another flick of her wand and an “Effingo simul” all the schedules that were exactly the same merged. A much more manageable 20 schedules were left to evaluate. She then stood a looked at all the schedules. After a moment she asked Minerva for a quill and parchment. Once obtained, she wrote out an arithmancy formula, cast the same transposing formula as before and flicked it up at the schedules. All of the electives were highlighted and schedules that contained different electives but at the same times were combined. They were now down to just a handful of schedules. She wrote another formula that transposed her free periods onto their schedules, but there were conflicts and she released that part of the spell. Hermione stood before the schedules and analyzed them for another few moments.   


Severus stood and slowly made his way over to Hermione. He crossed his arms and stopped slightly offset to her left, just out of her peripheral but she could sense him. “There is an obvious solution you are not considering,” he said.  


Hermione sheathed her wand and put her hands in her pockets, “I didn’t want to impose.” She kept her focus on the schedules but felt his magic brush her elbow, draw up her arm, and playfully ruffle that favored curl by her ear. She sniffed in amusement and tried to bite back her smile.   


“Is this practical lesson important to the magical development of the students? Will they be more educated witches and wizards after it?” Severus questioned her.  


“Yes” she refused to look at him.  


“Would any other instructor agree to this solution?”  


“Most likely”  


“Then it is not an imposition”   


Minerva discreetly coughed and both instructors turned away from the schedules and towards the Headmistress, “So you have a solution then?”  


Hermione did look at Severus then, “Yes, we have third years at the same time.”  


“So we will combine the last two classes of the term, all 60 students will have their Boggart practical on Wednesday during 3rd period and a final review for Potions on Thursday during 4th period.”  


“You cannot fit 60 students in either of your classrooms” Minerva pointed out, “And I do not want to wait and see what the castle comes up with as a solution.”  


“We can use the Great Hall,” suggested Hermione and looked to Severus for his approval.  


“My classes will not be brewing for review so that should be sufficient.”  


“I am also not keen on one instructor for 60 students,” Minerva stated.  


“We will assist in one another’s classes to ensure the safety of the students,” supplied Severus and then thought to look to Hermione for approval.   


She nodded her head in agreement, “Yes, I am confident that we can manage between the two of us.”   


“Then it’s settled, you can each tell your classes tomorrow about their change in schedule and I will leave it up to you to prepare for the rest of the week.” And with that Minerva shooed them out of the office.  


The two professors made their way back to their corridor and Hermione spoke up once they passed the DADA classroom, “Would you like to go ahead and make a plan together?”  


“Yes that would be best,” Severus agreed, “We can utilize my office if that suits.”  


“I was going to suggest my office instead. I’ve been meaning to decorate for the season but… things… keep coming up. I would like to multitask.” She gave him an impish smile.   


Severus scowled but it was tempered by a very dry, “I suppose that would be permissible.”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Winky was called upon for tea and Severus made himself comfortable at Hermione’s desk while she flitted around the room decorating.  


“Since your class will go first, how would you like to proceed?” Severus asked with quill and parchment in hand.  


Hermione transfigured a quill into a tree; it would have to do, “The tables and benches will need to be moved.”  


“Of course” agreed Severus.  


“I will give a quick instruction on the pronunciation and method,” Hermione conjured some burlap ribbons and began to weave them in and out of the branches of the tree, “ They will have already received full instruction previously from Professor Williamson and a quick review from me today and tomorrow.”  


“Excellent” he commented.  


Hermione then started arranging alternating sprigs of crimson berries and pinecones, “Oh! I will instruct Harry to have a team bring the boggart that morning.”  


“The Boggart and its transportation case will reside in my office until it is time,” Severus commanded and left no room for debate.  


“I suppose that will be permissible,” drolled Hermione in a perfect impression of the Potions Professor.  


A puff of magic hit her in the back of her head and slithered through her hair, mussing it completely. Hermione turned laughing, “hey!”  


“Impertinence will be treated in kind”  


She just smiled at him and wrestled her hair into a braid, “Fine, the Boggart can live in your office for the morning periods of class.”  


He nodded and turned back to the paper while Hermione conjured woodland creatures and began to place them on the branches. She continued, “I will circle the students and ask for volunteers who would like to go first. They will each get two chances to get the spell right with the understanding that the Boggart might not last.”  


Hermione stepped back to survey her work, something was off, “OH! I forgot the fairy lights!” She added them quickly and then returned to their conversation, “If something should go awry either of us can step in depending on the situation.”  


“A solid plan of action,” Severus agreed.  


Hermione started to decorate the mantle, “My boggart used to be Minerva telling me I had failed all my classes” She peeked at Severus who had turned towards her in the chair, he was smirking at her, “I know, insufferable”.  


He chuckled, “It’s quite common for adults to continue to have stress dreams about failing classes and tests long after their schooling is finished, your boggart will probably be the same.”  


“What is your boggart’s form?” Hermione asked while stringing garland along the tops of her book cases.   


“I don’t know” He admitted.  


She stopped hanging garland and turned to him with a questioning look.  


“It used to be Voldemort” He clarified, “But I stopped fearing him long ago. I’m not sure what it would be now.”  


“Well you could always go first tomorrow and find out?” Hermione lightly teased.  


He quirked an eye brow at her, “I think not. If you are satisfied with these plans we can move forward to potions.”  


“Yes of course” Hermione agreed and surveyed the room and with a satisfied nod she took up her tea motioned for Severus to join her by the fire. He gathered his tea and sat in the armchair. She summoned a new quill and parchment to take notes and looked at him expectantly.   


“We will wait for the Great Hall to clear of students from lunch….” Severus laid out the plan in detail as Hermione dutifully took notes.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Their plans complete, Severus checked his pocket watch and realized it was starting to get late. He stood to make his leave, “Please let me know what time the Aurors will be here on Wednesday.”   


“Of course,” Hermione agreed and stood to show him out but paused midway there, “Oh! I meant to tell you, well ask really, I wanted to owl Ollivander about our wand cores. I have some questions about our wands specifically that I don’t think we will find in a book.”  


Severus stopped at the door, “Show me the letter before you send it and I will sign it with my consent”.  


Hermione nodded that she would. He opened the door but turned back and took in the room, gaze landing on the witch. “Well done, very nearly perfect; but its missing something.” he complimented simply and withdrew his wand…  


“Avis”


	9. Waddiwasi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NightTeaChocolate & Erin1701d who wanted to see the boggart scene. I was indeed inspired, thank you. I hope this lives up to your expectations <3

_He opened the door but turned back and took in the room, gaze landing on the witch. “Well done, very nearly perfect; but its missing something.” he complimented simply and withdrew his wand…_  
_“Avis”_

A flock of tiny goldcrests emerged from the tip of Severus’ wand. He directed the majority of them to settle over the tree and then nudged the rest to nest in the garland on the mantle. The delicate birds were gilt around their edges and moved like little wind up toys: a quick flap of the wings or a mechanical tilt to the head and then they would go still. Not quite real animals and brilliantly enchanted.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat, “They’re beautiful,” would this man ever stop surprising her? She hoped not. It was her turn to return her gaze from the room to the wizard.

“Goodnight, Hermione” 

  
She beamed at him and accepted the unsaid invitation, “Goodnight, Severus”

._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.

When she was sure he had gone back to his rooms she conjured a circle of evergreen with sprays of berries and pinecones and a bow of burlap. Hermione coaxed two of the goldcrests out of the tree, set them in the curve of the wreath, and hung it on the hallway door to her office.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Tuesday, December 8, 2009

Dear Harry,  
Please have the Aurors deliver the boggart on Wednesday morning  
before 8 am. Severus will take care of securing it in his office before   
classes start until we are ready to release it for the 3rd years.   
\- Hermione

Tuesday, December 8, 2009

Dear Mr. Ollivander,  
We are conducting some specialized research on our wand cores   
and we’re hoping you could tell us if there is anything particularly   
special about them. Specifically, do you know what kind of dragons   
the hearts strings came from or If the dragons were somehow related  
to one another, etc. Any help you can give us would be much   
appreciated.  
We hope this letter finds you well,  
Hermione Granger, Interim Professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Severus Snape, Potions Master, Deputy Headmaster   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione woke up on Wednesday December 9th to large swaths of frost covering the windows. The general chill in her room was bearable though. She got ready for the day in a long and full, soft, brown sued skirt, a slim fitting black sweater, and a rather daring double buckle waist belt.  


Harry’s stag patronus shot through her room, “We’re here” before bounding off towards Professor Snape’s office. Hermione rushed to grab her black robes and exit her office in hopes of catching Severus. To her luck, he was exiting his quarters at the same time, fully decked out in his winter wear.   


Severus noted her eagerness and lack of winter outer things, “If you plan on coming, I insist you wear your winter cloak.”  


“It’s not that far, Severus, I’ll be fine.” She protested. He merely raised his eyebrows and she acquiesced. Hermione missed the fond smile he gave the wreath when she turned to retrieve her cloak. She came out a moment later and spread her arms, mocking for approval.   


“You’ll do” he said with a smirk and the two set off for the gates. He offered his arm as soon as they hit the front step to the castle. Hermione took it and flashed him a smile.   


“You’re very gallant,” she commented and thought she felt him tighten her arm to his side slightly.  


“Though it is not snowy yet, the steps and pathways are always very slick in cold weather. It wouldn’t do for our DADA professor to slip, concuss herself before a major scheduled demonstration, and leave me to tend to sixty 13 year olds.”  


She laughed at that and gripped his arm a little tighter.   


They met Hagrid halfway to the front gates, “G’mornin’ Professors! Ready teh get yer boggart?”  


“Good morning Hagrid, Yes, very much so” Hermione replied and the three set on.  


“I reckon you’ll be gettin’ yer snow soon Professor Snape.” Hagrid supplied.  


“Yes, I hope so. It’s rather unusually late this year. Neville and I are concerned that Sneezewort will be overly mature and less effective,” explained Severus.  


“Isn’t sneezewort fairly common? Couldn’t you get it elsewhere?” Hermione asked.  


“Indeed we could, but Neville had a theory that using local varieties in peperup potions rather than stock might make it more effective for the winter colds that inevitably run through the castle. After some experimentation we found that picking the flower at the middle of its bloom life at the first snow produces the most potent and effective pepperup.”   


“That’s beyond brilliant” she commented.  


“Indeed, Neville might have been an utter dunderhead when it came to potions, but his natural intuition with herbology and how they become potions ingredients has been transformative for Hogwarts.”  


They were nearing the entrance and could see Harry and two aurors with a large crate just beyond the gates.  


“HARRY!” called out the half giant as he unlocked the gates, “I though’ that was yer patronus skitterin’ about earlier. Ehts good teh see yeh’!”  


“I always try and visit the school when I can, this seemed like a good enough reason” Answered Harry and greeted the other two, “Hermione, Snape, she’s all yours.” He motioned towards the confined boggart.  


“Thank you, Harry, we really appreciate it. Did you all want to come in for some breakfast, we are heading there now after getting the boggart put away.” Hermione offered.  


“Can’t stay, we’re off on another assignment. But I’ll hold you to a cup of tea when I come next week for the dueling expo.” With that Harry gave the orders for them to move out and they apparated away with a wave.  


Severus levitated the boggart in front of them and tucked Hermione safely back into his side for the trek back up to the castle. Hagrid parted ways with them in the Entrance Hall in favor of breakfast. Hermione gently unlinked their arms in favor of removing her gloves and they made the short trip back up to their corridor to get the boggart situated.  


They arrived at breakfast together through the staff entrance. Hermione was able to shift the cream towards Severus’ cup as he loaded his plate with a full English and was rewarded and a small smile and the honey for her own tea.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The first two classes of the day passed quickly, much to Hermione’s relief, and she stuck a note on the door to her classroom reminding her 3rd years to proceed to the Great Hall for class before heading there herself. They had agreed that she would mind the students and Severus would retrieve the Boggart.  


Once in the Great Hall she moved the tables and benches to the sides of the room, stood on the dais that housed the staff table and started to give the students instruction. “Good Morning 3rd years, can you all hear and see me?” She smirked at the similarity of Lockheart’s dueling introduction, “Today you are going to get firsthand experience with Boggarts. Now, there are 60 of you and one boggart. There is no guarantee that everyone will get a turn to go.”  


Severus arrived with the crate and placed it just in front of Hermione and stood beside her, arms crossed, and leveled the students with a sharp look.   


“Thank you Professor Snape. I need everyone to make a large circle. Those of you that would like to volunteer to take on the boggart please form a line towards the back of the room.” She indicated towards the main entrance.   


When everyone had taken their place, Severus moved the crate to the center of the circle. Far way enough from the students that it wouldn’t become confused, but close enough they could still see it. He held his position there by the crate.   


Hermione continued her instruction. “Now, remember what we reviewed. Boggarts will take the form of your greatest fear and the way to banish it is by laughing. What is your incantation?”  


“RIDDIKULUS” commanded 60 voices.  


“Excellent!” Hermione smiled. “Wands out, let me see the movement?”  


All the students withdrew their wands and demonstrated. She looked at Severus who nodded once, satisfied.   


“First student at the ready,” Hermione commanded. A Gryffindor boy came forward and raised his wand. The Professors moved far to the sides and Severus removed the top of the crate.  


The boggart rose from the crate as a haggard man in dirty torn clothing and shovel. He approached the Gryffindor boy flinging shovelfuls of dirt in his direction. The student barely paused before he shouted “RIDDIKULUS!” and the man’s shovel turned into a giant slotted spoon unable to hold earth.  


“Well done! NEXT!” Hermione called and the boy ran to join the circle.  


A Hufflepuff girl was next and the boggart transformed into Madam Hooch with a broom in her hand. The girl held her wand out, “Ridikkulus” and the boggert shuttered but continued to come towards the girl.   


“ri-di-KULL-us” Hermione reminded her.  


The girl tried again but failed.  


“It’s ok, next student” commanded Hermione and the girl joined her friends to be consoled.   


A Ravenclaw girl stepped forward in line and the Boggart materialized into a giant Hydra with slithering tongues. The students all took a collective step back. With a determined glare in her eye she shouted “RIDDIKULUS!” and the Hyrda snake heads all had honking noise makers instead of forked tongues. There was a roar of laughter from the students.  


“EXCELLENT! NEXT!  


The girl hastily joined the circle as a Slytherin boy strode center. He easily turned a tall ladder into a rather muggle looking playground slide. A Hufflepuff boy turned an army of spiders into group of tap dancers and a different Ravenclaw girl turned a large pair of rats into fluffy mouse bedroom slippers. A Gryffindor struggled to banish his fear of small spaces but managed to fill the small box the boggart had transformed into with silly string that shot out the next time the box opened.  


The students continued to cycle through with a high success rate when a small Slytherin girl came forward. The boggart turned into a spreading darkness that began to cover the ceiling much like it had in the 6th year class. The students shifted anxiously while they waited for the girl to take her turn.  


“Ri-ri-riddiculus” she attempted but the darkness continued to spread, “ridikkulus” she said again with even less force.   


Severus caught Hermione’s eye and he stepped forward; his house, his student.   


“RIDDIKULUS” He commanded and the dark sky lit up with a firework display. The girl ran to the side and the boggart shifted before he could get out of the way.   


Before Severus stood the crumbled remains of Hogwarts, ravaged from a war that had been far worse than the Final Battle, he stood paralyzed gazing at the damage. The students began whispering.  


“Severus!” Hermione called to him but he didn’t move, “SEVERUS!” she called again. No response so she moved forward “RIDDIKULUS!” and turned the battered remains into a gingerbread house and then the boggart exploded into a rather exceptional display of confectionary confetti.   


There was a round of cheering and applause from the students and Severus came to. Hermione expected him to indignant but the look of gratitude on his face warmed her heart and she called the class to attention.  


“VERY WELL DONE, EVERYONE!” The class started to settle down and she chanced another look at Severus, “Sometimes overcoming our fears is difficult. Not everyone was successful in banishing their boggart’s form.” She pointedly looked around the room, “But that’s ok because those who struggled will be more prepared next time. Defeating darkness is all about preparedness and offering help to your fellow comrade when needed.” She glanced back at Severus.   


“There is nothing weak about needing or asking for help,” he spoke up, “In the words of Albus Dumbledore, ‘Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.’”  


Hermione let the words settle for a moment, “Class dismissed”  


The professors manually lifted the crate lid together and placed it back onto the box. “Thank you” the phrase spoken was simple, but he held her gaze and Hermione knew that his words had heavier meaning.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Lunch was a raucous affair as the 3rd years spread the exciting tale of their class. Hermione was thankful for the quiet solitude of her free period at the end of the day. During office hours a small group of 6th years asked to use the classroom for non verbal practice and she agreed as they had been the only three unable to do it.  


“When you are casting the spells are you thinking of the words? Of the intention of what you want to accomplish? Or simply performing the movement with your wands?”   


“I imagine what I want to happen, happening” replied one student.  


“I clear my mind and focus on the wand movements” answered another.  


“I’m screaming the words in my head” supplied the third.   


Hermione laughed, “Ok, so three approaches, all not individually successful. Remember that channeling our magic is combination of a three things: the intent, that’s what you want to happen, and the two signifiers: the verbal spell and the matching wand movement that guides your magic to match the intent. So, if we take out the verbal part of the equation we weaken the strength of the magic. What is a way we could add that third piece back into our casting while still doing so non verbally.”  


“Well screaming in my head doesn’t help” the third student quipped again.   


“Ok, what is another way you could mentally think about the word without screaming it in your head?” Hermione asked.   


They all thought for a moment.   


“OH! We could picture the word in our minds, not just what it does and what it sounds like but what the word itself looks like.”  


“Interesting theory, would you three like to try it?” Hermione suggested. The three nodded, “Ok, a simple summoning charm ‘accio’ a-c-c-i-o. Begin.”  


The students stood for a moment, determination on their faces, and began to flick their wands. One student’s practice quill shot into their hand.  


“Excellent; again.”  


They prepared and cast again, two this time had their quills properly summoned. The third student began to look defeated.   


“Let’s try one more thing,” Hermione hedged their moment of despair, “Think about the word ‘accio’ as if it was coming out of your wand and following the trail of magic to the item you want to be summoned.” Hermione drew the three dimensional golden arc she had used with the 7th years, “Imagine the spell as part of the line of magic.” She wrote out the word ‘accio’ with her wand and nudged it to follow the golden line back and forth.   


The student’s eyes grew bright.  


“Are you ready to try again” Asked Hermione.  


All three students nodded.  


“Accio” and three quills met the palms of three students.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The bells tolled seven times, indicating that it was dinner time and Hermione shooed the students out of the classroom. She packed up her things and dropped them off before heading to the Great Hall. Dinner was equally as boisterous as lunch and she feared that her patrols that night might not be as uneventful as the week before.   


She sat at the table, “Good evening Filius, Minerva!”   


“Another eventful class today, or so I’ve heard,” Minerva observed.   


“I suppose that’s the nature of the class, at least how I teach it” Shrugged Hermione and she dished steak and kidney pie onto her plate.  


“I think I forget that our younger generation of instructors has the energy for such lively classes” commented Filius.   


“Indeed,” agreed the Headmistress, “One of the reasons I am thankful I am no longer teaching, I think students would find my old school ways rather lackluster.”   


Hermione made a noise of rejection, “Don’t be ridiculous, Harry and Ron were very impressed their first day in class when you transformed from cat to witch. I for one loved your classes.”  


“Be that as it may, I think a new way of doing things is on the horizon.” Minerva had that knowing look in her eye again and Hermione grew suspicious, as though the Headmistress was privy to something important. Cat that got the cream; sneaky feline.  


The meal was nearly half over and Severus had yet to show. She wondered if he too had been helping students and time got away from him. Or perhaps he was spending more time in the greenhouse with Neville like he had last Wednesday. She tried not to think about his striking windblown appearance from the week before but smiled into her pie anyway.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


A knock on her door alerted her to Professor Vector’s arrival for their rounds. Hermione attempted to put on her robes as she opened the door but her arm got stuck. She was fighting with the garment and her hair fell in her eyes as she greeted the instructor, “Hi Septima, be ready in a moment.”   


There was a deep chuckle from the door way. A pair of pale hands came to her rescue; one holding her still by the shoulder and the other untwisting the sleeve that was causing Hermione such grief. Once her arm was fully into the sleeve she pushed her hair out of the way and looked up at a much amused Severus.   


“OH! What happened to Septima?” Hermione asked and then quickly added, “Not that I’m not pleased to see you, that is.”  


Another chuckle as Severus took a step back to allow her through the door and into the hallway, “Her NEWT students are working on a special project tonight and she asked if someone could cover.”  


“And you volunteered.” Hermione pinned him with a playful look.  


“It would appear so.” He replied simply and they headed out into the Serpentine Corridor.   


“Septima liked to start her rounds in the dungeons. How do you typically walk your rounds?” Hermione asked.  


“Never the same way twice, that way students never know when and where to expect me,” He swept off towards the fourth floor adjusting his normal stride just slightly to accommodate Hermione.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Severus had taken her on a complex rout up to the fourth floor, down to the Entrance hall, back up the moving stair cases to the seventh floor, down to the fifth and then back up the sixth, checking towers as they came to them. He then directed her down a long corridor with tapestries and nooks that he checked for errant students. The corridor led to a staircase that took them down a winding path to the dungeons.  


“Your students did an excellent job today with their Boggart Practical,” Severus complimented.  


“I’m very pleased with their performance and I’m glad they got the experience before the end of term,” She replied. Hermione hesitated a moment before bring up the… boggart… in the room, “I’m sorry you ended up having to face the boggart.”  


He gave her a small smile, “its fine, I’m sorry I froze. It wasn’t in fear.”   


“No?”   


“No; more confirmation and recognition that I am indeed on the right path.”  


“You fear the demise of Hogwarts” Hermione asked.  


“In a way, yes; Hogwarts has always been deemed the safest place in the Wizarding World. But the final battle was gruesome, it breeched our grounds and our walls, and children fought with their blood and lives for a war that had nothing to do with them. You, Potter, and Weasley sacrificed more than most. I fear that we will fail and not be so lucky next time.” He abruptly stopped on the landing and opened the single door there to an old unused classroom. It was empty.   


“Next time” questioned Hermione, they stood there a moment.  


“There is always a next time” Severus said gravely, “Dumbledore saw two evil wizards in his time and Magic is only becoming more advanced. I have no doubt that a new dark wizard will rise again at some point in the future. We cannot let Hogwarts fall again.” He finished fiercely and started off down the stairs.  


We… He had used ‘we' twice.  


Hermione followed, “Does this have to do with ‘The Silent Intent’?”   


Severus abruptly turned and Hermione stopped too. He was a step below her and they were nearly eye to eye. “Always such an intelligent-know-it-all” there was a soft fondness in his voice and Hermione’s heart gave a mighty pound in her chest.  


“Insufferable” she corrected.  


Severus smirked and then it bloomed into a full grin, “That too he teased”. Hermione felt a gentle brush along the pinky on her left hand she wasn’t sure if it was Severus magic or if he was a breath away from grasping her hand. The feeling was gone a moment later though and she was watching the back of his form descend the staircase.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


After they patrolled the dungeons, Severus led them on a rather direct rout back up towards their quarters. Their conversation had lulled after the moment on the stairs, but the silence was not awkward. The two professors were almost past the DADA classroom when Severus stopped abruptly. Hermione turned to ask him what was wrong but he held a finger up to his mouth to indicate she should be silent. He grabbed her arm and hauled her into the dark alcove he had haunted the day she taught the second years about trolls. Severus turned her and she landed gently with her back against the wall. He slid into the alcove opposite her, hidden by a shadow but with a sight line down the hall where the voices here coming from. He indicated they should listen.   


She then overheard the not so quiet scheming of a group of students just around the corner.  


_“Are you sure we haven’t missed them?”_   


_“It’s only just now turning 10 pm and they haven’t been by, this is the only way into their offices”_  


_“What about the staircase in Snape’s office?”_  


Severus and Hermione’s eyes met. ‘Slytherines?’ she mouthed. He nodded his head in affirmation.  


_“She would still have to cross the hall to her room”_  


_“Unless they are already together and she is spending the night in his rooms”_  


Hermione thought she could see Severus stiffen, she imagined he was blushing but it was hard to tell in the shadows.  


_“EW! Don’t be gross”_  


_“Says the girl who came up with this whole idea”_  


_“This whole DUMB idea; I don’t know why you think they needed our help anyway.”_  


_“I agree, they seemed cozy enough in Hogsmeade”_  


_“Because despite all that he still looks at her like he’s dying to kiss her.”_  


Hermione avoided Severus and looked down at her feet.  


_“My previous question stands, why do you think they need our help”_  


_“You saw that lumos they did together and you KNOW Professor Snape’s story…”_  


Hermione and Severus raised their eye brows at one another in matching looks… Hufflepuff AND Slytherines?  


_“What story?”_  


_“Uhg, honestly, amateurs, all of you… I’ll tell you later… just trust me ok. They need this enchanted mistletoe.”_  


Severus had had enough and started to exit the alcove. It was Hermione’s turn to grab his arm and pull him back. He cut her a sharp questioning look and jabbed a finger in the direction of the students. She mirrored his early move and placed a finger on her lips then slowly withdrew her wand and aimed it towards the corner the students hid behind and whispered,  


“Waddiwasi”


	10. Aguamenti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry in the delay in getting this to you. We had a bit of a busy end of the week. To make amends, I will publish a special moment a few of you have been asking for when the story reaches 100 kudos <3 You all have been wonderful readers!
> 
> **THANK YOU PrinceofFandom for spotting my ivy/vine typo!** Hermione's wand is VINE (and at 2 am when I'm writing these chapters, the similar "ivy" keeps coming out lol

_Severus had had enough and started to exit the alcove. It was Hermione’s turn to grab his arm and pull him back. He cut her a sharp questioning look and jabbed a finger in the direction of the students. She mirrored his early move and placed a finger on her lips then slowly withdrew her wand and aimed it towards the corner the students hid behind and whispered,_  
_“Waddiwasi”_  


A rapid fire succession of gum wads fired from the tip of Hermione’s wand and bounced around the corner out of sight. A moment later there was an uproarious squeal from the hidden students and Severus and Hermione stepped into the hall to block their way. The students rounded the corner only to stop short at the sight of the professors. Severus opened the door to the DADA classroom with a wandless nonverbal and swept into the room. The students, five in total, followed one by one and Hermione brought up the rear.   


The students sat in their normal seats looking properly abashed. Hermione stayed by the door while Severus prowled the front of the classroom.   


“First of all,” He started “As sixth years, you are WELL aware of when curfew is. Second, to break curfew in an attempt to prank two instructors is the most dunderheaded thing I’ve ever heard of and I’ve seen students break into the restricted section of the library, steal from my stores, and try and smuggle dragons out of the school!” He slammed his hands on a desk in the front row and snapped his head up looking right at Hermione. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle.   


“Additionally,” he continued, “To use an enchanted ball of mistletoe, a banned item on school grounds, is foolish and dangerous to the younger students. As sixth years I expect MORE from you! I am half tempted to take away your extra Hogsmeade weekend.” There were gasps from the three female students, “or ban you from playing in the last quidditch match of the term!” The two male Slytherins looked like they were going to be sick and Severus let the threat hang in the air. “I could even keep you from attending the Yule Ball.” The girls looked like they were about to cry.   


“However, tonight, you have experienced a Christmas Miracle. I will be taking points only.” The five students perked up and looked at one another in disbelief. “Fifty points from each house, and we will be notifying Professor Grubbly-Plank. She may choose to dole out more punishment to her own students as she sees fit.” He clipped the‘t’ at the end of his sentence to make his point.   


The mixed bag of emotions that flitted across the student’s faces was comical; relief that it had only been points… but so many points was a bitter disappointment.  


“I will escort the Slytherins back to their dormitories and Professor Granger will escort the Hufflepuffs.” He swept up the aisle and the two boys and a girl followed him out of the classroom, the remaining two Hufflepuff girls followed behind. Hermione exited last and watched for a moment as Severus rounded the corner towards his office and aggressively waved his wand in the air, presumably to vanish the mistletoe.   


Hermione turned to the two girls, “Let’s go” and she escorted them down to their dorm entrance by the kitchens.  


When she returned to her office she paused to see if she could hear anything from Severus’ office.  


Nothing.  


She turned back to her door and noticed an addition to her wreath: a tiny, miniscule, ball of mistletoe hanging above the two goldcrests.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Thursday December 10th started out just as frosty and cold as the day before. Hermione, however, was not feeling the chill. After yesterday, she was having a very hard time wiping the smile off of her face. Her good mood must have influenced her outfit for the day because she chose a rather jaunty magenta tweed pencil skirt and matching sweater. She paired it with her brown duster and dragon hide boots then practically skipped down to the great hall.   


Severus was present at the head table but Minerva and Filius were not, much to Hermione’s relief. She placed her hand on the back of her chair but barely had to move as Severus’ magic did most of the work. Hermione sat and reached for the teapot, “Good morning, Severus” she greeted with a smile in her voice.  


The honey pot slid her direction with his quiet, “Good Morning, Hermione.”  


She could get used to hearing her name in his voice. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, the three mischief makers from the night before were easily spotted, “I hope you weren’t too hard on the students last night” Hermione chided gently.  


Severus sniffed, “They were suitably chastised and will be enrolling in remedial cunning classes since I so erroneously claimed last week that my students were too smart to get caught.”  


Hermione sniggered into her teacup and glanced at the two Hufflepuffs, they looked moderately in a better mood than the Slytherins but not by much, “I think Wilhelmina must have had a thing or two to say to her students as well.”  


“I would certainly hope so…meddlesome miscreants.” He grumbled.  
“

Now now Severus, your snark is showing” she soothed.  


He was saved from replying by the arrival of Minerva and Filius but Hermione felt a small skitter of magic across her hand.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione placed another note on her door reminding her 3rd years that they had potions today in the great hall rather than DADA and made her way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Severus was in a nominally better mood.  


The bells tolled the end of lunch and the Great Hall emptied of the students and staff that lingered. The tables cleared of the meal’s remains and Severus set to start the class, “Please take a seat at your house tables. Today we will be having a comprehensive review of everything we have learned so far.”   


The students took their seats and Severus handed Hermione half of the papers he was holding. It looked to be a complex diagram and she passed her half out to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws. “You will have 20 minutes to identify as many potions and ingredients as possible. Your papers will then be marked and we will review what you missed. Begin.” At his command each table filled with a display of potions and ingredients and the students went to work identifying their matches on the illustrations that had been handed out.  


The room was silent except for the scratching of quills. Severus kept an eye on his pocket watch as the two professors monitored the students’ progress. After the twenty minutes had passed he summoned the worksheets and with a bit of spell work similar to Hermione’s file index, his master copy was updated with the tabulated results of the class’ work. The instructors then returned the papers to the students and he began his review for the final portion of the class.   


Severus’ classes were apparently far less dramatic than Hermione’s.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione’s office hours were almost over when a knock on her classroom door drew her attention, “Neville! I hardly ever get to see you; you’re always down in the greenhouses.”  


“That’s the life of a Herbology Professor for you, I suppose.” He replied. “Some of the teachers get together and play cards or chess on Thursdays with no staff meeting.”  


“I don’t know Neville; you know I’ve never really been a joiner.” Hermione resisted.  


Neville walked up the aisle and sat at a desk in the front row, propping his feet up, “let me guess, you were planning on curling up in your rooms with a book because you are tired of talking to the people around you in at the dinner table.”  


“That’s not –“Hermione began to object.  


“Snape not included” Neville smirked and put his hand behind his head. Hermione glared at him but he continued, “Oh don’t give me that look. I saw the two of you at Hogsmeade and rumor is that the two of you have been doing some pretty incredible magic together in classes.”   


“It’s…. Complicated” She replied rather lamely   


“You don’t say” teased Neville.   


She sighed, “Yes, we did some rather remarkable magic last week and we have started the process of researching more about it together. It’s something more…or bigger…than it appears, that’s all I’m really willing to say at the moment.”  


“And?” Neville prompted and pinned her with an expectant look.  


“And what?” She asked, “Did you learn that look from Ginny?”  


He laughed, “Researching a project does not usually include mornings in Hogsmeade arm in arm with your research partner.”   


Hermione huffed again, “Ok fine, I like him? I think he’s fit and smart and I like his dark sense of humor. There are you happy?”  


Neville laughed harder and held up his hands in surrender, “Ok ok, I’m done. I promise, no more teasing. If it makes you feel any better though, you are the only one he’s taken to Hogsmeade in the five years I’ve worked here. So I think it’s safe to say he likes you too.”  


“Well it’s all moot until we figure out the bigger picture.” Not wanting to dwell on the topic longer, Hermione changed the subject, “So, games in the staff room?”  


“If it makes you feel better, you can bring a book,” Neville managed to get in one last barb.  


“Ha-ha” Hermione stood and gathered her things, “You know what, just for that I think I WILL go and get a book.” She playfully nudged Neville’s feet as she started up the center aisle and called over her shoulder “Come on Botanical Boy.”   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione did go and get a book, one on wand cores, before heading to the staffroom with Neville. She was a little surprised to find Severus already there and engaged in a rather intense game of tabletop gobstones with Madam Hooch.   


“I tell you Severus, you will not beat me again,” claimed the flying instructor.  


Neville and Hermione sat on a nearby couch, “Severus’ mum was a gobstone champion in her day and he is quite the player himself. Though our version of the game is a little different –“  


Severus scored the winning point and there was a clamor from the gathered instructors, “What will it be Rolanda, Dragon Barrel, or Ogden’s?”  


“It’s a drinking game?!” Hermione hissed.   


Neville grinned at her, “Not all the time, they must be in a festive mood.”  


“Better make it Ogden’s, Brandy is better with dessert,” Rolanda accepted her shot, knocked it back and asked, “Who’s next?”  


Professor King, whom had taken over the Transfiguration professorship from McGonagall some years previous, stepped in as the next contestant.  


Hermione sat with book open on her lap but found her thoughts continuing to stray back to the game and the wizard. Severus was a natural at the game and an excellent competitor; it was odd she thought seeing him so relaxed amongst his co-workers, friends really, since they all lived and worked in the same place. Hermione reasserted herself to the paragraph about obtaining dragon heart strings when the pages of her book ruffled with a little gust of Severus’ familiar magic. She looked up and found his gaze on her. He winked and turned his attention back to the game.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Dinner ended up a quiet affair at the staff table, Poppy had refused sober-up potions to the game’s losers and Severus was even less inclined to provide them.  


“They knew the penalty,” Severus stated when Hermione proved to be sympathetic towards their plight.  


“Honestly I’m more surprised that such games are played at all,” she said, scandalized.   


“How else do you think we survive teaching and taking care of hundreds of students round the clock for the majority of the year?” He countered  


“Yes, but, YOU were the constant winner.”  


“That’s rather the point, Hermione,” Severus said with a wicked grin, “don’t you see?”   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


A persistent wind encouraged the cold to seep through the castle on Friday December 11th. Hermione wore a pair of plaid trousers and a warm navy sweater with matching tailored blue robes to combat the chill. She was thankful she had saved the practical application reviews for the end of the week; it would ensure the students stayed warm.  


By lunch the chill had only gotten worse and Hermione was already looking forward to an evening tucked away in her room by the fire. She was desperate to get a chance to talk with Severus again about The Silent Intent but she wasn’t quite sure how to go about it. She knew she was being annoyingly bashful but was halfway through a hair brained scheme that included a nonexistent mouse and spilled potion when the owl post arrived with a letter and a packet from Ollivander.   


“Severus,” she practically whispered.   


He halted his conversation with Minerva and turned his attention to her and noticed the letter, “Ollivander?”   


“Yes” Hermione removed the package from the owl’s leg and it flew off to the owlery.  


“Here,” Severus took the packet from her, “at least read the letter.”   


She opened the envelope and they tilted their heads together over the letter:

_Dear Hermione and Severus,_  
_Thank you so much for reaching out. I apologize for_  
_the delay in getting back to you. It is true that I never_  
_forget a wand. In your particular cases I obtained the_  
_heart strings from a pair of Hebridean Black Dragons_  
_nearly 100 years ago. I’ve included all the information_  
_I have on your wands. Please let me know if you have_  
_any further questions._  
_Wishing you a happy Yuletide,_  
_Garrick Ollivander, Master Wandmaker_

Hermione turned to Severus, “Do you know anything about Hebridean Dragons?”  


“Unfortunately not much,” He replied, “Just that they are not used for potions ingredients due to the resiliency of their anatomy. Common Welsh are much more agreeable in that sense.” They both turned their attention to the packet of information.  


“What has the two of you all interested,” Minerva Inquired.  


Hermione and Severus shared a look, ‘meddler’, but Severus took the lead, “Some information for our…research project came in… do not expect us at dinner.”  


“Will you be dinning in or out” asked the Headmistress.  


Severus chanced a glance at Hermione, “out” he said decidedly, “But we will only go so far as Hogsmeade.”  


The bells tolled the start of the afternoon classes and the two were saved from having to answer any more questions.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


It was one minute to seven and Hermione was obnoxiously fretting over her appearance. She tugged on her red button neck jumper and forced herself out of the bathroom. “It’s not a real date, just two people going for dinner to discuss a mutually interesting piece of research” she told herself. It didn’t help the massive butterflies in her stomach.  


At seven sharp there was rap on the door and she opened it to find Severus looking very much his usual self: in a black traveling cloak buttoned up to the neck with an added black scarf, his hair tied carefully back, and a pair of gloves in his hands.   


“Nearly ready,” She said with a smile that she hoped was not manic, “Just need my cloak and Ollivander’s packet”. She turned back into the room to grab her cloak but Severus followed her in and took it from her hands. He held it out and assisted her into it. When she turned back around he hadn’t moved but reached up and adjusted the collar. “Thank you,” she was having a hard time managing anything above a whisper with him so close and her heart in her throat. Severus gave a rather dramatic turn towards the desk to pick up the packet and Hermione’s internal anatomy returned to all their proper places and she fished her gloves out of her pockets.  


The castle was quiet with everyone at dinner but outdoors was decidedly less so. The harsh winds from the morning had died down but there was still a chilly breeze that brought the grounds to life. The hanging lanterns on their tall posts swung slightly and the branches in the forest rattled together in a cadence that was hard to follow. Hermione found that she reached for Severus’ arm out of instinct and was pleased to be held securely by his side.  


Hogsmeade was quiet as well. Most of the shops were already closed for the evening and their proprietors either home with their families or spending time at one of the pubs. Severus directed them into The Three Broomsticks and towards a quiet corner booth where he placed their packet. The moved to remove their winter cloaks and that’s when Hermione found out that Severus was not, in fact, buttoned up to the neck as usual. He had swapped out his frock coat and vest for a dark charcoal sweater.  


Maybe this WAS a date.   


Hermione stopped herself from tittering at the very last second and focused instead on sitting and looking at the menu. Yes, reading a standard pub menu was far more preferable than ogling Severus and his very fetching sweater.  


Madam Rosemerta came by not long after they arrived, “Evening Severus,” she looked towards his companion, “And Hermione, what a lovely surprise. What can I get for you both tonight?”  


“Bangers and mash with peas and a Pumpkin Juice, please,” Hermione ordered and Rosemerta turned her attention back towards Snape.  


“I’ll have the kidney pie and a Pumpkin Juice as well, thank you.”  


“Drinks will be over in a minute and I’ll get these orders back to Hannah in the kitchen.” She collected their menus and returned to the bar.   


Severus took the packet and slid it towards Hermione. “Shall we,” he suggested matter-of-factly. But there was a spark in his eyes though that ignited Hermione’s excitement about what might lie inside. She broke the seal and withdrew the papers.  


The first two parchments were spec sheets on each of their wands detailing the wood casing, core, and length with notations from when Ollivander created the wands as to his perception on the wand’s strengths and weaknesses and how that would correspond to the future potential owners. It was noted on both pages that the two heart strings were the only ones retrieved from that particular harvest of dragons. The next pages were a write up of Hebridean Dragons with a little information about the reserve as well as where he had sourced the woods for their wands.

_Hebridean Black Dragon, Heart Strings_  
_Hebridean Reserve, St. Kilda under the care of the MacFusty Clan_

_The MacFusty Clan started the Hebridean Black Dragon Reserve in the 10th century._  
_They are located on St. Kilda, the west most group of the Hebridean Islands. The_  
_MacFusty Clan purposefully bread Hebridean Blacks for wizards to use as protection_  
_until the 15th century when their operation turned to conservation efforts._

_Hebridean Black Dragons can live up to 400 years and then begin the ashing process_  
_where they find a suitable resting place and fall into a deep sleep. Their fire gland ignites_  
_and they slowly, but painlessly, burn for another 100 years. Their ash returns to the earth_  
_and their smoke returns to the sky. The last part of Hebridean Black to burn is the heart._  
_It is then that the heart strings may be harvested to use as wand cores. Because of the age_  
_of dragons and the manner in which the heart string is harvested, Hebridean Black Heart_  
_String Cores are extremely rare. It is even rarer to harvest two at once._

Their drinks clacked on the table and Hermione and Severus put the papers down for a moment.   


“The Hebridean Black seems like a very interesting dragon,” Hermione mused, “But this still does not tell us if our wands are connected other than coming from the same reserve.”  


“Indeed” Severus agreed and they both took a swig of their drinks, “I wish there was more information about the specifics of our wand cores, the dragons they belonged to, etc. Perhaps we can write to the MacFusty Clan for more information if the rest of the packet proves to be lacking.”  


“Let’s see what else is here,” Suggested Hermione and shuffled through the packet, “here is the information about the wand woods”  


But the information about the blackthorn and vine were even less informative than the description of the dragons had been. Just that they had been harvested at separate times but from the same part of the forbidden forest. There were vague directions on how to find the area but after so many years, it was unlikely for anyone to find the area again.   


Their dinner arrived and Hermione huffed a sigh, “I bet he’s holding information back because its trade secrets.”  


“It’s possible” Severus conceded, “But it’s equally as possible that he didn’t write much as he created the wands because as he says, ‘never forgets a wand’ he likely does not realize how vague his notes are.”  


“I suppose so. I would like to write the reserve and see if they have any more information. How long do you think it would take an owl to get there and back?” Hermione asked.  
“A week at least” guessed Severus, “if not longer.”  


“Hmm, well, let’s write and we can discuss the other topics in the book while we wait for their reply.”  


Severus agreed that was as solid a plan as they could have with it being the end of term and they set to their plates.  


Once their dinners were finished, Rosmerta cleared their plates and sent over a pot of tea and a gentle, “stay as long as you like.”   


Hermione decided to pass over her questions about affinity to dark and light magic, it was perhaps not the best topic for a public pub, and instead asked him about his choice in a Potions Mastery. “The book indicated there was a special connection between a Master and their apprentice. What was your apprenticeship like?”  


“I do think that some Masters and Apprentices have a special bond. It was not something I experienced though. You can achieve mastery in a subject without necessarily being called on some higher level as Masteries are, at their base level, an academic endeavor. My parents died in my final year at Hogwarts and I needed a means to survive. I asked Horace for an apprenticeship but he was unwilling to give me one. He thought that I wouldn’t amount to anything. So I turned to my friends from Slytherine. Lucius supported me for the two years it took me to obtain my Mastery.”  


“Who did you study under?” Hermione asked.  


“No one; as I said, Horace wouldn’t have me and the requirements for Mastery were academic. I taught myself and sat the exam in two years.”  


Hermione was about to comment when a commotion from the bar drew their attention. At some point in the evening a group of young men had taken residence and it sounded as though one of them was choking.  


“Mate! Are you alright?”  


“Whack his back, that’ll clear him out!”  


“I told him not to drink the Fired Fire Whisky”  


“He’ll be smoking for days!”  


“Get him some water!”   


“Rosemerta can we have a glass, please?”  


“Here I’ve got a glass!  


The group shifted and Hermione was able to see that it was a group of her old classmates and in the center was Ron, red in the face and blowing smoke out of his ears.  


“Aguamenti”


	11. **BONUS SCENE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Kudos Celebration Bonus Scene <3
> 
> Y’ALL! At the time of posting we have now surpassed 100 kudos. Thank you thank you thank you for being such phenomenal engaging readers; I love each and every one of you. Because of your amazing engagement An Elegant Cast is currently ranking fourth in overall Hits, third in Kudos, and second in Comments (when you search for G+Hermoine/Severus+Works in Progress). So, without further ado, here is a little bonus scene/sneak peek from the next chapter!

Hermione and Severus took their leave not long after Ron’s Fire Whisky episode; he was fine, by the way. The wind had let up and there was an incredible stillness to the late evening. They slowly made their way back to the castle, securely arm in arm.  


“I’ve been thinking about our conversation from Wednesday,” Hermione mused out loud, “About the need for Hogwarts to be protected. How you’ve taken up the mantle for that, so to speak.”  
“Indeed, I have chosen to accept a role in ensuring the safety of Hogwarts” Severus replied.  


“You really love the school, don’t you,” she asked.  


“How can I not? Hogwarts was my home when my own home life was deteriorating. Not even Potter and his gang of friends could make me feel truly unsafe at Hogwarts. It’s also one of the reasons I wanted to apprentice under Slughorn. I wasn’t ready to leave. The castle, and school, protected me more times than I can imagine during the first and second wars. There has never been any other place that I wanted to be. It is my home and I choose to protect it.”  


“I think that’s admirable. After the last two weeks, I’m starting to wonder why I ever left in the first place. It’s been… stimulating… being back.” Hermione confessed.  


“Not everyone is destined to follow the same path. I came back to Hogwarts because I loved the castle. But I had to learn to love teaching.”  


“Ha,” Hermione saw the humor in the situation, “And here I loved teaching and academic achievement, but I left the castle afraid that I was being left behind.”  


“People can follow different paths and still end up at the same destination,” Severus pointed out.   


“Do you think Hogwarts is my destiny?” she asked.  


“I cannot tell you.” He replied simply.  


“You cannot or will not” she teased.  


“Both”  


“Severus, you are being purposefully ambiguous.”  


He stopped them on the pathway and he turned to her, “I am merely trying to protect your free will. You were so very concerned with the idea that I, we, were drawn together due to an outside compulsion. I admitted then that my fate was long decided and I was happy with the future. I am very happy with my future. But you should remain as open minded and free of obligation as possible, it is a necessity. There is a… requirement… in my future but how it is fulfilled is still open.”  


Hermione narrowed her eyes up at him, “Like a prophesy” she accused. Severus laughed and she was suddenly very aware of how close they were actually standing. She could feel the puff of warm breath from his laughter and she could just make out the scent of the tea Madam Rosemerta had given them; a crisp and refreshing spearmint herbal mix. Hermione’s heart suddenly clenched but Severus drew her attention again.   


“No, not a prophesy,” he smiled at her, “I know how much you detest divination.”   


He sighed and his eyes flicked over her face before turning towards the castle and then down the pathway some. He reached out and took her gloved hand in his own and led them to a nearby bench that overlooked the castle and part of the Black Lake. They sat and he cast a warming charm around them before speaking again.   


“My destiny has always belonged to Hogwarts. Specifically, I was, am, meant to be the next Headmaster. When Dumbledore died and Voldemort took hold of the ministry and put me in as Headmaster of the school, it threw things… out of balance so to speak. Hogwarts has a long history of Headmasters and Deputy Heads working together to unify the school, protect it, make it stronger, a safe place. That connection between Heads and Deputy Heads is strengthened by a familiarity.”  


“The Silent Intent” Hermione asked.   


“Not fully, perhaps on a lesser scale though, but usually the two positions are held by two people who hold each other in very high regards, like a familial relation. Dumbledore was the Deputy Head under Armondo Dippet, a man he considered a great mentor and father like figure. Minerva was Deputy under Dumbledore and they shared a sibling bond. Minerva is the closest thing I have to relations in the wizarding world since my own mother has passed.”  


“So when you become Headmaster you will need to share a similarly strong connection with someone.”  


“Yes” he replied simply.  


“Is that why you became more agreeable after the war?” she asked good humouredly and he chuckled.  


“Partly, but once I became aware of my future at Hogwarts I simultaneously became aware of The Silent Intent. You see, my early appointment and lack of true connection to my Deputies at the time helped cause the fracture that allowed evil to befall the school.”  


“So that’s why you feel so strongly about repairing the damage, ensuring it doesn’t happen again…But none of your relationships have proven to fill the requirements, have they?”  
He stared resolutely at the castle, “no”.  


“How many guest instructors has Minerva invited to the school?” Hermione questioned.  


“25 or 26 over the last 10 years or so, I’ve lost official count” he said, “Professor Amadee was the latest, though.”   


Hermione gave a scandalized gasp, “That witch is holding interviews to fill the role of your wife!” Severus looked at her sharply and Hermione scoffed, “Don’t give me that look, Severus. You said it yourself, I’m a know it all. But I’m also quite good at figuring problems out. I’ve had a feeling that my filling the position of DADA Professor was somewhat orchestrated, but this confirms it.”  


“I did tell you we were being encouraged to get to know one another,” He said without shame, “And I do find you very, very agreeable.”  


“But agreeableness does not a life partner make!” Hermione protested in his defense.  


“You are right in that,” he admitted and they were quiet for a minute.  


“Severus?”  


“Yes, Hermione?”  


“Of all of the witches that Minerva has paraded through this school. Has anything like last Friday happened with any of them?”  


“No, Hermione, you are unique in that.”  


“And that is why you think, why Minerva thinks, that I am called by The Silent Intent too.”  


He shifted towards her, “Never,” he reached up and brushed that errant curl out of her face, “In my 48 years of life, have I ever experienced anything close to the magnificence that was creating magic with you.” He rested his arm on the back of the bench, as near an embrace as they had ever been in. “The elegance of your cast is breathtaking.”  


Hermione turned to him and was once again taken by his striking appearance, the light from the castle and the nearby pathway casting his face in stark contrasts. “I think,” She started her confession, “That I felt drawn to you before the ‘lumos’ incident.”  


Severus tilted his head in interest, “Did you?” he questioned lightly.  


She swallowed somewhat heavily, “Yes, something just here,” she touched her palm to her chest, “and it only got stronger after.”   


“Is that so?” he had a small smile on his face but she was having a hard time reading him.  


The end of his scarf had fallen between them and she fiddled with it absentmindedly, drawing her attention away from his face, “Yes, in fact, I think it’s been there for some time but I didn’t know it… lack of access and all that, with you being at the school and me not, and well… oh gosh I’m rambling.” She huffed a laugh and looked towards the school for a long moment and then back at him. His expression was open and kind and she found a glimmer of confidence, “Severus, I’d like to try something.”  


He smirked, “Oh?”  


“Yes,” And she held on to his scarf a little more firmly, “I’d like to kiss you,” and quickly added, “But only if it won’t bond us together in some weird Silent Intent unbreakable vow or other such trite nonsense…” she tapered off at the sound of his deep chuckle and the feeling of Severus’ hand playfully ruffling that one particular curl.  


“I suppose that would be permissible” His smirk grew and he shifted his hand to gently cup her neck and drew them closer together. “And it shouldn’t cause an issue,” He stopped a hair’s-breadth from her and affectionately brushed his nose lightly against hers, “at least I don’t think it will,” and he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we might have to bump this up a rating, what do you think?? ;-)


	12. Draconifors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in full! Skip down to about the halfway point if you want to pick up where I left off. I'll delete the "bonus chapter" in a day or so to avoid confusion. 
> 
> Also... rating bump ;-)

_The group shifted and Hermione was able to see that it was a group of her old classmates and in the center was Ron, red in the face and blowing smoke out of his ears._  
_“Aguamenti”_  


Hermione was relieved to see one of the guys in the group handed Ron the glass of water. He downed it and the smoke in his ears turned to steam and slowly dissipated. They all shared a laugh and went back to their drinking.  


Hermione and Severus took their leave not long after Ron’s Fire Whisky episode. The wind had let up and there was an incredible stillness to the late evening. They slowly made their way back to the castle, securely arm in arm.  


“I’ve been thinking about our conversation from Wednesday,” Hermione mused out loud, “About the need for Hogwarts to be protected. How you’ve taken up the mantle for that, so to speak.”  
“Indeed, I have chosen to accept a role in ensuring the safety of Hogwarts” Severus replied.  


“You really love the school, don’t you,” she asked.  


“How can I not? Hogwarts was my home when my own home life was deteriorating. Not even Potter and his gang of friends could make me feel truly unsafe at Hogwarts. It’s also one of the reasons I wanted to apprentice under Slughorn. I wasn’t ready to leave. The castle, and school, protected me more times than I can imagine during the first and second wars. There has never been any other place that I wanted to be. It is my home and I choose to protect it.”  


“I think that’s admirable. After the last two weeks, I’m starting to wonder why I ever left in the first place. It’s been… stimulating… being back.” Hermione confessed.  


“Not everyone is destined to follow the same path. I came back to Hogwarts because I loved the castle. But I had to learn to love teaching.”  


“Ha,” Hermione saw the humor in the situation, “And here I loved teaching and academic achievement, but I left the castle afraid that I was being left behind.”  


“People can follow different paths and still end up at the same destination,” Severus pointed out.   
“Do you think Hogwarts is my destiny?” she asked.  


“I cannot tell you.” He replied simply.  


“You cannot or will not” she teased.  


“Both”  


“Severus, you are being purposefully ambiguous.”  


He stopped them on the pathway and he turned to her, “I am merely trying to protect your free will. You were so very concerned with the idea that I, we, were drawn together due to an outside compulsion. I admitted then that my fate was long decided and I was happy with the future. I am very happy with my future. But you should remain as open minded and free of obligation as possible, it is a necessity. There is a… requirement… in my future but how it is fulfilled is still open.”  


Hermione narrowed her eyes up at him, “Like a prophesy” she accused. Severus laughed and she was suddenly very aware of how close they were actually standing. She could feel the puff of warm breath from his laughter and she could just make out the scent of the tea Madam Rosemerta had given them; a crisp and refreshing spearmint herbal mix. Hermione’s heart suddenly clenched but Severus drew her attention again.   


“No, not a prophesy,” he smiled at her, “I know how much you detest divination.”   


He sighed and his eyes flicked over her face before turning towards the castle and then down the pathway some. He reached out and took her gloved hand in his own and led them to a nearby bench that overlooked the castle and part of the Black Lake. They sat and he cast a warming charm around them before speaking again.   


“My destiny has always belonged to Hogwarts. Specifically, I was, am, meant to be the next Headmaster. When Dumbledore died and Voldemort took hold of the ministry and put me in as Headmaster of the school, it threw things… out of balance so to speak. Hogwarts has a long history of Headmasters and Deputy Heads working together to unify the school, protect it, make it stronger, a safe place. That connection between Heads and Deputy Heads is strengthened by a familiarity.”  


“The Silent Intent” Hermione asked.   


“Not fully, perhaps on a lesser scale though, but usually the two positions are held by two people who hold each other in very high regards, like a familial relation. Dumbledore was the Deputy Head under Armondo Dippet, a man he considered a great mentor and father like figure. Minerva was Deputy under Dumbledore and they shared a sibling bond. Minerva is the closest thing I have to relations in the wizarding world since my own mother has passed.”  


“So when you become Headmaster you will need to share a similarly strong connection with someone.”  


“Yes” he replied simply.  


“Is that why you became more agreeable after the war?” she asked good humouredly and he chuckled.  


“Partly, but once I became aware of my future at Hogwarts I simultaneously became aware of The Silent Intent. You see, my early appointment and lack of true connection to my Deputies at the time helped cause the fracture that allowed evil to befall the school.”  


“So that’s why you feel so strongly about repairing the damage, ensuring it doesn’t happen again…But none of your relationships have proven to fill the requirements, have they?”  
He stared resolutely at the castle, “no”.  


“How many guest instructors has Minerva invited to the school?” Hermione questioned.  


“25 or 26 over the last 10 years or so, I’ve lost official count” he said, “Professor Amadee was the latest, though.”   


Hermione gave a scandalized gasp, “That witch is holding interviews to fill the role of your wife!” Severus looked at her sharply and Hermione scoffed, “Don’t give me that look, Severus. You said it yourself, I’m a know it all. But I’m also quite good at figuring problems out. I’ve had a feeling that my filling the position of DADA Professor was somewhat orchestrated, but this confirms it.”  


“I did tell you we were being encouraged to get to know one another,” He said without shame, “And I do find you very, very agreeable.”  


“But agreeableness does not a life partner make!” Hermione protested in his defense.  


“You are right in that,” he admitted and they were quiet for a minute.  


“Severus?”  


“Yes, Hermione?”  


“Of all of the witches that Minerva has paraded through this school. Has anything like last Friday happened with any of them?”  


“No, Hermione, you are unique in that.”  


“And that is why you think, why Minerva thinks, that I am called by The Silent Intent too.”  


He shifted towards her, “Never,” he reached up and brushed that errant curl out of her face, “In my 48 years of life, have I ever experienced anything close to the magnificence that was creating magic with you.” He rested his arm on the back of the bench, as near an embrace as they had ever been in. “The elegance of your cast is breathtaking.”  


Hermione turned to him and was once again taken by his striking appearance, the light from the castle and the nearby pathway casting his face in stark contrasts. “I think,” She started her confession, “That I felt drawn to you before the ‘lumos’ incident.”  


Severus tilted his head in interest, “Did you?” he questioned lightly.  


She swallowed somewhat heavily, “Yes, something just here,” she touched her palm to her chest, “and it only got stronger after.”   


“Is that so?” he had a small smile on his face but she was having a hard time reading him.  


The end of his scarf had fallen between them and she fiddled with it absentmindedly, drawing her attention away from his face, “Yes, in fact, I think it’s been there for some time but I didn’t know it… lack of access and all that, with you being at the school and me not, and well… oh gosh I’m rambling.” She huffed a laugh and looked towards the school for a long moment and then back at him. His expression was open and kind and she found a glimmer of confidence, “Severus, I’d like to try something.”  


He smirked, “Oh?”  


“Yes,” And she held on to his scarf a little more firmly, “I’d like to kiss you,” and quickly added, “But only if it won’t bond us together in some weird Silent Intent unbreakable vow or other such trite nonsense…” she tapered off at the sound of his deep chuckle and the feeling of Severus’ hand playfully ruffling that one particular curl.  


“I suppose that would be permissible” His smirk grew and he shifted his hand to gently cup her neck and drew them closer together. “And it shouldn’t cause an issue,” He stopped a hair’s-breadth from her and affectionately brushed his nose lightly against hers, “at least I don’t think it will,” and he kissed her.  


It was just a simple kiss, firm but gentle. Hermione’s body didn’t get the message. Her heart thudded in her chest and her stomach did that swoop thing it was so fond of. She took a sharp breath through her nose and flattened her hands against Severus’ chest only to grip his scarf a moment later. Severus lightly pressed his thumb against the hollow behind Hermione’s ear and covered the hand gripping his scarf with his own before pulling away.   


He kept their embrace close and waited there a moment, “See, no fantastical moment of bonding magic.”   


Hermione huffed out a laugh, “It would seem that way”  


“But perhaps further research is necessary…” He suggested innocently but skimmed her cheek with the nose Hermione was very quickly becoming very very fond of.  


“Mmm, yes, I concur.” She agreed, “data from only one test is…” he left a lingering kiss on her cheek where his nose had just been, “ah” and he chuckled darkly into her ear, “inconclusive” she finally managed to get out.  


He took the hand that had been holding hers and gently followed the line of her arm before lightly grasping her elbow. Instead of kissing her again, he buried his nose in her hair, drew a deep breath and let it out, ghosting over her ear. He left a delicate kiss on the base of her neck and she inhaled sharply. Severus pulled back quickly and kissed her fully.  


Hermione was about to do some… research… of her own when something cold brushed her cheek but ignored it in favor of giving him a playful nip. She was rewarded with his hand flexing into her curls and she felt his fingernails barely scratch her scalp… hey, where did his glove go? But another fleck of cold landed on her nose, she pulled away fully to look around and gasped, “SEVERUS! It’s snowing!”  


And indeed, it was.  


They sat there a moment and watched the first flakes fall until it started to pick up. Severus stood and drew Hermione up with him, “Come on, let get you back to the castle and out of the cold.” He removed the missing glove from his pocket and put it back on before threading Hermione’s arm through his own.  


“I don’t remember you taking your glove off. How did it get in your pocket?” Hermione asked.  


Severus just gave her a wolfish grin, “Magic, of course.”   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The castle was quiet and, even though the hour was late, they took their time walking to their corridor.  


“How do you and Neville typically harvest the sneezewort?” Hermione asked.  


“If the snow falls in the evening or overnight we wait until morning, but if the snow falls during the day we go as soon as the ground is covered. We trek out into the forbidden forest and search out the groves it typically grows in. After we gather enough blooms we head to the green houses to inspect and sort the stock. Then I brew, its best to brew immediately while the blooms are still fresh.” Severus explained.  


“I bet the forest is beautiful with snow” Hermione mused as they rounded the corner to their rooms.  


“Indeed and slightly less dangerous than in fair weather when the creatures are more active,” Severus agreed and they paused in between their doors. He glanced towards the other end of the hall where the 6th years had hidden before turning back to Hermione. She gave a soft giggle and Severus quirked an eyebrow, “Think it’s funny do you?” He took a step into her space and tilted her chin up with a crooked finger.  


“No not at all, complete dunderheads, the lot of them” Hermione answered in mock seriousness.  


He kissed her cheek and whispered, “cheeky witches get cheeky kisses”. Hermione gasped at his naughtiness. He pulled away and nodded towards her door with a grin, “Good night, Hermione”.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


By the time the morning of Saturday December 12th dawned the grounds were blanketed with almost a foot of snow. Hermione bundled up in a thick cream cowl neck sweater, her thickest denims, and her tall dragon hide boots before making her way down to breakfast. She was not surprised to see Severus missing as he and Neville had planned on making an early start.   


Hermione was greeted by Minerva when she sat, “Good morning Hermione.”   


“Good morning Minerva,” she replied.  


“Did you and Severus have a good time in Hogsmeade last night?” the Headmistress cut right to the chase.  


“The meal was excellent and the information we were reviewing turned out to be very interesting.” Hermione supplied vaguely and unhelpfully… meddlers!   


“Well I’m glad you had a nice time. It’s good to see Severus stretch his wings a little. He typically stays cooped up in the castle during his off times.”  


Hermione did smile at that, “My friends say the same thing about me” and then changed subjects, “I know that Neville had volunteered to chaperone the students today but with harvesting he’s not able to. I’m willing to chaperone in his place if need be.”  


“That would be very helpful, Hermione,” Admitted Minerva, “and it’ll keep this old witch out of the snow. Professor Sinstra is also chaperoning today and will show you the ropes, though it’s not much different from prefect duties. Meet in the Entrance Hall at ten.”   


Hermione said that she would, the headmistress took her leave and Hermione conversed leisurely with Filius for the rest of the morning meal. She returned to her rooms briefly to retrieve her winter cloak and headed back down towards the Entrance Hall.   


There was a boy sitting at the top of the stairs with sandy brown hair that looked a little blue on the ends. Hermione sat beside him on the step. “Looking a little blue, is everything all right, Teddy?”  


He sat with his head held in his hand, comically squishing his face. He sighed, “yeah.”  


“You don’t sound allright.” Hermione gently prodded.  


“I just wish I was a third year already so I could go to Hogsmeade too.”  


“I know it seems far away now, but your third year will be here before you know it. And just think, with all the older students out of the castle you can sit in the comfiest arm chair in the common room, and you and your friends can play with the good wizards chess set, why you could even have a snowball fight without the bigger kids ganging up on you…”Hermione tried to help.  


“I suppose so,” Teddy didn’t seem convinced, “But all the other kids come back with totally awesome candies and jokes and stuff.”  


“Did you ask any of the older students if they would purchase something for you?” she asked.  


“Yeah, but they all said that we had to wait for our own turn.” He moped.  


“Hmm, well, I know of someone else who is going to town today and would be happy to purchase anything you want.” Offered Hermione and Teddy perked up.  


“Do you mean it?!”  


“Sure, anything you want so long as it’s not against school rules” Hermione was suddenly struck with an idea, “and I’ll even ensure that it’s delivered to you in a really cool way.”  


“Thanks Aunt Hermione!” Teddy exclaimed and then listed a few items he and his friends had wanted to try.   


He tried to hand her his money pouch but Hermione refused, “Nope, your money is no good here; you save that and buy Grandma Andromeda a nice Christmas Present when you get home from term.” She stood and started to make her way down the steps, “now go enjoy yourself or get your friends and go play in the snow!” He ran off happily, much to her relief.   


Aurora was waiting by the door with an ever growing group of upperclassman, “Good morning Hermione!”   


“Good morning Aurora, ready to go?” Hermione asked.  


“Yes, we will lead the students up to the gates and then check their names off against the list.” Aurora turned her attention to the group at large, “Good morning students, we will be heading to the village in just a few moments. Please remember that we will be returning at 2pm and there is to be no magic use in town. Rule breakers will be sent back to the castle with detentions.”  


With that last threat, the two instructors and the group of students made their way out of the Entrance Hall and out on to the grounds. Hagrid had already cleared the paths so the trip to the village was easily made. The group passed the bench were Severus and Hermione had shared their first kiss the night before and Hermione felt herself start to blush and turned her head down.  


“When we get to town you can take the west end and I’ll take the east end. On nice days I simply sit outside and watch to ensure the students are behaving themselves. But on cold snowy days like today I tend to walk the entire time and pop into the shops to keep warm. We can meet for a quick lunch at the Three Broomsticks at noon and swap jurisdictions for the second half of the day.” Aurora explained efficiently.  


“Sounds good,” Hermione agreed and they walked on in easy silence.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hogsmeade finally looked it usual picturesque self now that it was laden with snow. The students were in very high spirits, this close to the Yule Ball and Christmas. She kept a close eye on them and popped into Honeydukes for some of Teddy’s requests.  


Lunch was quick and proficient: hand pies and a warm drink and then back out to watch over the students. She was thankful that Aurora didn’t quiz her about recent events involving Severus. After lunch, Hermione took a few minutes and popped over into the Weasely’s joke shop.   


“Well look what the kneezle drug in,” was Ron’s teasing greeting.   


Hermione gave him a smile but replied with a much more proper greeting, “Hello, Ron.”   


“I was wondering when you would stop by the shop, you’ve been at the school what, two weeks now? Thought you would have come said ‘hi’ by now. Though I HAVE seen you around.” He wriggled his eye brows at her good naturedly.   


Ah, he was apparently not too drunk the night before to remember seeing them at the pub.  


“Well, yes, I’ve been… here… and there, “she said vaguely.  


Ron barked a laugh, “Here and there. So that’s what they call it these days? Coulda’ sworn it used to be called ‘Dating Snape’ orrr…. Something like that?”  


Hermione pinned him with a glare, “You may tease as much as you like but please keep your voice down. There are students present.”  


“Calm your cats, what brings you in today?” and Ron went into Proprietor mode.  


“Teddy was feeling a little down about being too young to come to Hogsmeade. He wants a few things to share with his friends. Can you help pick out a few things that won’t break school rules?”  


“Anything for Teddy, on the house!” exclaimed Ron and he proceeded to go through and pick out a selection of school approved jokes.  


“That’s very kind of you Ron,” Hermione said and she followed him through the store.  


“So,” he started when they got to a quieter corner of the store, “Teasing aside, you and Snape?”  


“It seems to currently be going that direction,”   


He reached for a box on an upper shelf, “At first I thought you had gone barmy –“  


“That’s nice, Ron, thanks…” Hermione cut in dryly.  


“But THEN” he cut her off this time, “I started to think about it and it sorta makes sense.”  


Hermione was a bit surprised, “yeah?”  


Ron dumped a few jokes in a bag and handed it to her moving on to the next shelf, “Yeah, I mean think about it. You both are the solitary sort, wicked smart – I remember that potions book from 6th year – and you’re… you... AND I wouldn’t want to face either of you in a duel.” He gave her a lopsided smile, “Bit scary the both of you.”  


Hermione smiled, “Thanks… I think?”  


“We – everyone – my family, Harry, the lot of us, just want you to be happy” Ron finished.  


“I appreciate that Ron, I really do.” She changed the subject, “Now, if I transfigure these temporarily will that damage the products?”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The students were generally well behaved and Hermione only had to reprimand two third year boys from throwing snowballs and the shrunken heads guarding the entrance to the Three Broomsticks. The rest of the trip passed quickly and Aurora and Hermione gathered the students and walked them back to the castle.  


Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon on Teddy’s special surprise. She pulled out his bag of treats and spread them out on her desk. With a clear picture in mind she aimed her wand,  


“Draconifors”


	13. Illegibilus

_Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon on Teddy’s special surprise. She pulled out his bag of treats and spread them out on her desk. With a clear picture in mind she aimed her wand,_  
_“Draconifors”_  


Each of Teddy’s treats turned into a perfectly miniature, sparkly Christmas colored dragon. Hermione smiled, he was going to love them.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


After an afternoon of exam prep, Hermione coaxed the dragons into a conjured box and she carefully made her way down to the staff entrance of the Great Hall. She peeked through the door to ensure Teddy and his friends were there and then nudged the dragons one by one to fly over to Teddy. She vanished the box and slipped into the Great Hall just in time to see Teddy’s face as the first dragon gave a mightily tiny roar and transformed back into the original treat. Hermione spent the rest of dinner watching Teddy and his friends and casually conversing with Filius and Minerva.  


“How was Hogsmeade today, dear?” Minerva asked  


“Uneventful, for the most part, there were a few of the third year boys throwing snowballs at some sixth year girls but it was easily managed” Hermione shared.  


Filius laughed, “Ah yes, throwing snowballs at older girls. The first signs of attraction in a teenage boy.”  


“They think they are so inventive,” Minerva chuckled.  


“I’m sure you’ve seen it all over the years” mused Hermione.  


Minerva and Filius regaled her for the rest of dinner with the craziest of attempts that had been made in the past.  


Hermione was just reaching for the doorknob to her rooms when a tendril of magic coiled around her wrist and teased its way between her fingers. She turned sharply towards Severus’ door to find him casually leaning against the door frame like he had been there the whole time.  


“Have you been standing there with your door disillusioned or did you use a silencing charm to keep me from hearing you open it?” She asked suspiciously and suppressed a wide grin.  
“A good spy never reveals his secrets” he said mischievously.  


“Fine, keep your secrets,” she held her hands up and then clasped them in front of her. She was woefully unprepared to see Severus and wasn’t sure what the protocol was for greeting handsome wizards you worked with, had a yet-to-be-explained-magical-connection-of-some sort to, and had kissed the previous night, “How is brewing going?”  


Severus consulted his pocket watch, “I’m actually only on a short break while the potion rests, but I wanted to see what you had scheduled for tomorrow.”  


“Nothing specific, I prepared my exams today and I’m caught up on marking. I was just going to do some research.”  


He feigned shock, “What a surprise, that’s exactly what I had planned too.”  


“I wonder if we are researching the same thing,” Hermione caught on to his game.  


He reached out and tugged on the sleeve of her sweater, bringing her closer so she had to look up at him. “I don’t know, we should compare notes and see,” he suggested and then flicked his eyes to above her head.  


Hermione looked up too.  


Enchanted mistletoe.  


“Taking subterfuge lessons from the 6th years I see?” She teased.  


Severus raised his eyebrows and closed the little distance between them, “What did I say about cheeky witches?” He tugged playfully at a curl and was just about to kiss her when the bell on his private staircase rung. Severus turned on the spot and walked back into his rooms with a “hope someone comes by soon!” tossed over his shoulder. He disappeared and she thought for sure that he wasn’t going to return.   


“Severus!” Hermione cried.  


After another long moment Severus popped around the door, hands in pockets, and leisurely strolled back up to Hermione. He gave her a chaste kiss and then pulled away with an, “I’ll see you at breakfast” before returning to his office.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Sunday December 13th dawned brilliantly. The clouds had cleared and the sun was shining bright, magnified by the pristine snow covering everything. Hermione paired black leggings and a purple plaid tunic shirt with her black duster cardigan for optimum research comfort. She tamed her hair back into a braid and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.   


When Hermione arrived the table was nearly full. It appeared as though Severus had only just arrived as well, his plate was empty but he was sipping on a cup of tea. She sat and met with a chorus of greeting.  


“Good Morning Hermione, dear,” was Minerva’s standard.  


“Morning, Morning,” from Filius.  


A solemn, “Good Morning” was from Severus, but the honey was slid to her place with his words.  


“Good Morning, all” she replied with a more quite, “Thank you, Severus” and she prepared her cup of tea.  


Severus let her finish before picking up the sausages and offering them to her. She accepted and Hermione realized, he had waited for her.   


“How did your brewing go yesterday?” Minerva asked Severus.  


“Very well,” he replied, “the harvest was perfect and we should be fully stocked up on Pepper Up Potion for the remainder of the winter.”  


“That’s good to hear,” and the Headmistress inquired, “Are you going to rest today?”   


Hermione saw Severus look at her out of the corner of his eye and he paused before answering, “Hermione… and I are going to do some further research on our mutual project, but it shouldn’t be a labor intensive day.”  


“Well that sounds just lovely.” Hermione couldn’t see Minerva but she could hear the satisfied smirk in her voice, “Whenever you need access to the Private Stacks just let me know.”   


That piqued Hermione’s interest… Private Stacks? Severus must have picked up on it because she felt the fork in her hand get nudged towards her plate with a silent command, ‘eat’.  


Severus and Hermione took their leave from breakfast once Severus was satisfied she had eaten enough and they slowly made their way back to their corridor through the staff entrance.   


“Where will we be working today, my rooms or yours?” Hermione asked.  


“My study has a curated selection of texts” observed Severus.  


Hermione smiled, “yes, but my study has the Christmas decorations.”   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


They did indeed settle into Hermione’s study. Severus took residence in an arm chair and Hermione brought ink and parchment in addition to her other notes over to the seating area and settled on the floor next to the coffee table.   


“I’d like to start by compiling basic profiles,” she started and drew a line down the center of the parchment. She put her name on one side and Severus’ name on the other. She then began filling things in, “Ok, I’ve got your full name, wand, and education history but I’m missing your birthday.”  


“January 9, 1960” He supplied  


“Oh! So soon, that will make you… 49, nearly 50. That’s a big milestone in the muggle world, is it significant in the wizarding world?” She asked innocently.  


“It is considered young still in our world considering that wizards can live for hundreds of years,” answered Severus.  


“So not even really middle age then” Hermione conjectured.  


“I think the average wizards makes it to 150 or so In that case ‘middle age’ starts somewhere around 70.”  
“

Hmm,” Hermione agreed and moved on with her notes, muttering as she went, “Let see, my birthday September 19, 1979… 30… with adjustment 32… I wonder if the 9’s in our birthdays are significant?” She made a note on a separate parchment.   


“Wait, adjustments?” Severus cut in.  


Hermione looked up and smiled at him before turning back to her paper and continuing to write her note, “Yes, my use of the time turner in 3rd year age advanced me about 2 years… not that it matters… two years. But it has proven to give different athrimancy results when plugging in the different ages.”  


“An interesting side effect,” observed Severus.   


“Yes! I was afraid it would send me the other direction.”   


“How so?” he asked.  


“Well, I went back in time while everyone else moved on. I was afraid their timelines would advance and mine wouldn’t. But I submitted myself for research in the Department of Mysteries after the war and they confirmed that my time collection was accumulative vs linear.”   


Severus chuckled.   


“Yes, I know… go ahead and say it” Hermione groused good naturedly.  


“Know it – all.”  


Hermione finished writing out the personal histories and moved forward to information they had recently discussed or acquired. She started a whole new page for their wands. She separated out the sheet as she had done before.  


“Ok, wands. Yours is 14 ½ inches, blackthorn, dragon heart string, mine is 10 ¾ inches, vine wood, and dragon heartstring. Casings found in same part of Forbidden Forest at different times, Cores are likely connected. We should write to the reserve today to see if they have more information. OH! I forgot to ask how tall you are.” She flipped back to her original sheet.   


"How tall I am?” Severus parroted slightly scandalized.  


“Yes I read a theory that wand lengths are somehow connected to a wizard’s height” Hermione answered without looking up.  


Severus raised an imperious eye brow, “That is a dunderheaded notion out of gossip rags. I am 6’3 and I challenge you to find any formula that will link height and wand length” he paused “and I warn you against any other theories you might have about the rest of my anatomy.”  


Hermione outright laughed, “oh you mean like shoe size?”   


All she got was a ‘harumph’ and a “we can move on when you are quite finished.”   


“How about we write to the dragon reserve?” She suggested once composed.   


Severus agreed and Hermione wrote as Severus dictated:

To whom it may concern,   
We are writing to inquire about our wand cores. Ollivandar told us that he   
harvested two cores at the same time from you reserve nearly 100 years ago.   
He also claims that this is a fairly rare event due to the nature of the ashing   
process of the dragons. Any additional information you are able to share would   
help us in our quest.   
With thanks,  
Hermione Granger, Interim Professor, Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Severus Snape, Potions Master, Deputy Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

Hermione put the letter aside and pulled out another sheet of parchment to make bulleted notes, “You learned about the issue with Hogwarts safety during your first term as Headmaster?”   


“Yes, I didn’t realize that my being assigned to the position would cause an issue with the physical security of Hogwarts. I knew that Voldemort wanted to infiltrate but I don’t think even he knew the extent to what was happening. I was taking advantage of the Private Stacks and I came across a journal that detailed a theory that the strength of the wards depended on the strength of the relationship between Head and Deputy. As I didn’t have a mentor to introduce me to the Headmaster position I suspected that it was lore passed verbally from Head to Head. When I became Deputy, Minerva confirmed as much.”  


Hermione wrote furiously as he spoke and followed up with another question, “And at what point did you learn about the Silent Intent?”  


“The reconstruction of the castle was completed that summer while I recovered from the snake bite. During that time Minerva came to me and shared a development – Hermione, look at me.” Severus asked gently and she put down her quill and turned her attention to him.  


“You see, there is also a book in the Private Stacks, similar to the magical births book, it holds the history of all the Hogwarts Headmasters and it also… predicts who the next headmaster and deputy might be. It is not an all knowing book, it does not account for if a Headmaster dies unexpectedly, it does not consider the politics of the Board of Governors, it does not foresee the future. Just runs the numbers it’s given, so to speak. After Dumbledore found out that he was dying, he ran the numbers and it came up with two names: Minerva and myself, in that order. Meaning that Minerva would take over, I would be her deputy and then I would take over. Dumbledore was of the opinion that I would not live to see the end of the war. So he assumed that the change in power represented the worst and ordered me to kill him to set off the chain of events that occurred. He was right in that respect, my taking over from Minerva was a dark time for Hogwarts. What he didn’t take into consideration was that I would survive. Minerva came to me while I was recovering. She, as acting Headmistress of Hogwarts once again consulted the book and found that our two names still stood in order as they had done before in a second entry below the last.”  


“Your times at Hogwarts weren’t over.” Hermione said in amazement.  


“Indeed they were… are… not” he said simply, “Since The Book does not foresee the future, the choices can change. Minerva told me she didn’t doubt that I might have hesitations returning to the school since I was essentially a free man. I asked that she give me some time to reflect and research before I gave her my final decision. During that time I was allowed access to the Private Stack and The Headmaster’s Book and did my own research. I consulted that old journal again and I started to do some research on the founders, the early headmasters and I came up with my own… theories… about the security of Hogwarts. I consulted with Minerva and she confirmed that the wards were breached beyond repair and that only a… secure... relationship between Head and Deputy Head would allow the old wards to be put back into place.”  


“And as you said Friday, your relationship with Minvera, where as moderately close, is insufficient to repair the old wards. It’s been 13 years, has no Deputy Head name shown up for you yet? Is that why Minerva has been parading female professors through the school?”  


Severus huffed in amusement, “That would be correct. In my research though I also found out about The Silent Intent and I realized it might be what we were looking for to help guide us to repair the school fully. I added that to The Book’s calculation and it was confirmed. But there was still no name as of this past September.”  


“And you haven’t looked since then?” Hermione asked.  


Severus arched an eyebrow, “Now, where would the fun in that be? I enjoy a good research project as much as you do, you know,” and Hermione blushed, “But since you’ve arrived, I’ve wondered if something… even bigger… is at play.”  


“Even bigger! Severus,” Hermione stood and protested, “I don’t think things could get any more… convoluted… than they already are.”   


“Not bigger, but more complex and important then I originally thought.” He added.  
“

What do you know that I don’t?” She took a step towards his chair and pointed a finger at him.  


“What happened to ‘I don’t want you to tell me everything?’” He laughed.  


“Says the man that told me ‘I had to learn things myself’ but has been spilling his guts the last two days,” Hermione countered finger still waving.  


Severus reached out, grabbed her waving finger, “Things are different now that we have established our,” He paused to kiss her palm, “mutual attraction.” He then took a moment to affectionately nuzzle the ink stain on her finger before allowing her to take her hand back.  


Hermione cleared her throat and sat back down. She shuffled the papers, “Yes, ah, about that. Strictly for research purposes only, when did you realize your, uhm, attraction?”  
“Nothing so nefarious as when you were a student.” He assured her, “You were bright and I enjoyed having you in my class but I didn’t take notice until you began liaising with the school for the DoMLE.”   


"THAT WAS ALMOST TWO YEARS AGO!” Hermione cried.  


He smiled wickedly, “Yes and you were always so deliciously swotty in those meetings.”   


“You are impossible!” She exclaimed, “You know all these things and have known everything for so much longer than I have.”  


“Which is why you should try and keep your head about things so that you can make clear decisions when the time comes.” He said evenly  


She softened, “You make that incredibly difficult you know.”  


“And when have you ever shied away from a difficult task?” he challenged, “Now, shall we go have some lunch and get Winky to post the letter?”   


Hermione agreed.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


They reconvened after lunch and took a much more leisurely pace to the afternoon. Severus took up his previous chair but Hermione slipped off her shoes and curled her feet up underneath her on the couch.  


“So, what topic would you like to discuss next in that ever growing stack of notes you are keeping?” He asked her good naturedly. There had been steak and kidney pie at lunch and Hermione had an idea it might be his favorite if his mood was any indication.  


“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you something that I read about in the book about Affinities to Light and Dark Magic. I don’t know if it will have any bearing on our situation. But I found it interesting that it was included in the book.”  


“I figured you would ask” was Severus’ neutral reply, “Was there something specific you wanted to know?”   


“How did it start?”   


Severus thought for a moment before answering, “There is a difference between being Dark, which is a total lack of empathy and love, having an affinity to Dark Magic, meaning a natural attraction to it, and being particularly good at Dark Magic such as the invention of new hexes. Lord Voldemort, was all of those things: a byproduct of loveless congress, feeling a connection to everything Dark, and also being very skilled at Dark Magic.   


“My parents, though they struggled later in their marriage, did love one another at the beginning and my mother loved me fiercely. You are also aware that I am capable of loving others; and as misguided as my adolescent attraction was, it served me well in the end. And in more recent years I think I have proven my love for the school tenfold.  


“As for an affinity, I never felt the natural draw to anything particularly dark. There are some that equate it to being irresistible, or being attracted by a love potion. Now that I am years on in my study of magic with prolonged exposure to Dark Magic, I can more easily discern between Darkness and Light.  


“For me, it all laid in the third area of being a natural talent vs being naturally attracted. You can be good at something and have no interest in pursuing it or you can see something and see the value or benefits it will bring you and work towards that thing. I think my bitterness and jealousy helped in this case. As you have taught your students, magic is all about intent. I really did want to hurt my foes, and thus I was able to create ‘Dark’ spells and jinxes. But I hardly ever used them because at the end of the day, I’m not Dark.”  


"Does your magic or soul feel tainted because you dabbled in the Dark Arts?” Was Hermione’s question.  


“It used to, but not anymore?”  


“When did that feeling go away?”  


“It was gradual. The first layers fell away after I defected and became a spy. More was removed when they rid me of Nagini’s venom. I don’t know if it was actually removed or not, but I could feel her Darkness in my veins and I think it highlighted my own past struggles. The last of it was connected to my Dark Mark but those feelings too have faded.  


But you, of all people, understand what it’s like to have a cursed mark on you. And you yourself have done some not so Light things in your past as well. How does it make you feel?” Severus gently challenged.  


“At first it made me feel dirty, guilty,” She started, “But I knew I was fighting for a cause bigger than me. I wear my brand proudly because I survived and she didn’t.”  


“See, you do know what it feels like and you do understand.” He said kindly.  


Their conversation turned to lighter topics until they took their leave for dinner.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


After dinner both instructors returned to their respective rooms to get their final preparations done for exams the next day. Hermione, though, kept being drawn back towards her notes about The Silent Intent, their wands, the school. She huffed a sigh, nothing would get done if she didn’t keep getting distracted. After her eye wandered, yet again, towards her notes she flicked her hand and gave an irritated,  


“Illegibilus”


	14. Orchideous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! We've surpassed 100 Subscription <3 you all are the absolute BEST! Here is the next chapter. Its slightly shorter than others but I want to pick up the pace and move forward with the story. Enjoy!

_After dinner both instructors returned to their respective rooms to get their final preparations done for exams the next day. Hermione, though, kept being drawn back towards her notes about The Silent Intent, their wands, the school. She huffed a sigh; nothing would get done if she kept getting distracted. After her eye wandered, yet again, towards her notes she flicked her hand and gave an irritated,_  
_“Illegibilus”_  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Despite the overwhelming urge to pour over her notes and… other distractions, her palm would randomly tingle where Severus had kissed it the day before, Hermione slept well that night and woke up Monday December 14th feeling rested and ready to take on the two days of exams. Her purple dress sufficed for the day, hair unruly as ever, and she made her way to breakfast.  


The students were in a rather somber mood and the Great Hall was quieter than usual. Minerva was deep in a conversation with Poppy on her left and Filius’ place had already been cleared. Hermione was pleased to see Severus waiting for her.   


“Good morning” she greeted brightly but with a modified volume not to attract attention from the students, “have you been waiting long?”   


He levitated the honey over to her place, “Not long, its exam day, I knew you would be prompt.”  


“What is that supposed to mean” she asked with a chuckle as she began to prepare her tea.  


“Oh come now, Hermione,” Severus started their breakfast passing routine, “Exams are as much an evaluation of the instructor as they are the student. Certainly that prospect must… thrill you.” He ended rather richly and entirely inappropriately for the breakfast table.   


Oh goodness, there he went again… two could play that game.   


Hermione lightly cleared her throat. “Actually,” she said in her swottiest voice, “As I’ve only been responsible for 9 instructional days out of a term of 73 I can only claim just over 12% of their success or failure.”  


Severus tisked, “How disappointing Professor Granger, only 12%. That’s no means for measuring a success or failure.” Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Severus continued, “No, I think a larger sample size of instructional days is required. Don’t you?”  


She swallowed thickly, was he asking her to stay?  


Hermione feigned disinterest with a hum… what was it Severus had said on Friday night? Oh yes, “Perhaps further research is necessary” she finished coolly.   


The only reply she got was a gentle brush of magic that danced across her left hand and she smiled.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Monday’s exams went without issue. Hermione was moderately pleased with the written portions of the tests and even more impressed with the practical displays. She had an inkling that the NEWT classes would be very full the following year based on the enthusiasm the fifth years had shown thus far.  


In the quiet moments she wasn’t focused on exams she would turn over the idea of staying at the school as a full time instructor in her mind. She tried to look things objectively and removed Severus from the situation. She had always had a desire to help others and share knowledge as indicated by her years of law reform in the ministry for underprivileged beings. The school certainly had need of a full time DADA instructor. Someone that would stick around and offer a consistent education for students because, despite the death of Voldemort, they still hadn’t been successful in filling the position long term; though most instructors lasted two years now instead of one.  


But now everything with Severus… Despite his instance that she had total free will in their situation, she wasn’t entirely sure she believed him. It definitely felt like some pre-destined, fate, higher-calling…something…was going on. If it had just been her amortentia scents it could be ignored. Her scents HAD matched Ron in her adolescence. Who’s to say they wouldn’t also match someone else down the line. No, it was something about their wands being connected, their ability to cast magic together, that made Hermione think this was more than just attraction.  


She gave an internal sigh and made a mental note to talk to Minerva about the possibility of taking the position full time.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Tuesday December 15th brought more snow to Hogwarts but less clarity to Hermione’s situation. Severus was increasingly flirtatious all the while being infuriatingly hands off. She was much too apprehensive to just knock on his door and give him a good snog. Did 32 year old women even snog their 50 year old… boyfriends? Manfriends? She would have to consult with Ginny when she saw her for the Holiday. Hermione hoped she could wait that long.   


In the mean time she had exams to grade.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


By the time Wednesday December 16th rolled around, there was nothing left to the term but fun and the castle was appropriately raucous. Students lounged everywhere, snowball fights were frequent, and uniforms were discarded. In her excitement for the Dueling Expo, even Hermione had traded her rather tame teaching wear for a pair of leather dueling pants, a black sweater and tailored black robes.  


The Chess and Gobstone expos were set for the morning but the afternoon was reserved for dueling. Students were particularly interested because Harry Potter was coming to give a demonstration and maybe even duel with some of the students. Hermione bundled up in her winter gear and met him at the front gate just after lunch.  


“Hello Teacher,” Greeted Harry.  


“Interim Professor, thank you very much” Hermione replied.   


Harry just grinned at her and stepped through the gates, “You know that we have everything in hand for the next Auror Cohort and if you need to stay you can. Robards has been really impressed with Alys’ organization and… I dunno… the idea of not being out in the field is kinda nice.”  


“Are you sniping my job, Harry?” Hermione teased good-naturedly.   


“No no, it’s your job, of course. But, rumor is you are fitting in nicely here.”   


“It’s a nice change of pace, that’s for sure,” Hermione admitted, “And it’s nice teaching students who don’t already know everything and it is certainly reminding me how much I miss the academic life.”  


“Do they have a replacement yet?” Harry asked.  


“I think Minerva is hoping I’ll just stay,” She laughed.  


“Are you sure it’s just Minerva who wants you to stay?” he prompted.  


Hermione played dumb, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Harry Potter.”  


“Don’t give me that, Hermione Granger,” and Harry nudged her with his shoulder, “I’ve had multiple reports from multiple sources that you and a certain Potions Professor are getting cozy. And I’m also pretty sure I saw the two of you walking arm in arm the last time I was here.”  


“Severus and I are… I guess you could say we are…involved” Hermione finally confessed.  


Harry rolled his eyes, “involved…”  


“Did Ginny tell you the whole story?”  


“She’s my wife, of course she did.”   


“Well then, you know everything you need to know.”   


“Look,” Harry stopped them on the pathway and turned her to look at him, “We just want you to be happy. Does Snape make you happy?”  


“If happy means complex and infuriating and maddening…”  


“Sounds like you are meant for one another,” he teased.  


It was Hermione’s turn to roll her eyes, “then yes, he makes me happy.”   


“Well all right then.” Harry nodded and started walking again.  


“Just like that, you just accept the fact that I may be involved with Severus?”   


“You’ve always been a bit of an odd bird and no one from our school days ever seemed to match you very well. I meant it when I said we just want you to be happy,” encouraged Harry.  


Hermione sniffed in amusement, “You sound like Ron.”  


“Were you afraid he’d be against it?”  


“I wasn’t sure what Ron would think. He’s always been able to hold a grudge. And well, if I’m really honest, this thing with Severus is likely going to be significantly more serious than all those other guys I barely went out on dates with. I think Sally must have mellowed him out.”   


“Must be all the quidditch” Harry deadpanned and the two friends laughed and settled into a comfortable silence.  


“I have been considering staying though.” Hermione finally confessed after a long moment, “I need to talk to Minerva about it. I just don’t feel like things are finished here for me just yet.”  


“We will support you no matter what you choose to do.” Harry said simply.  


“Thanks Harry, I appreciate it,”  


“Are you coming over for Boxing Day?” asked Harry   


“Of course I am,” Hermione responded, “Wouldn’t miss it.”   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione ushered Harry into the Great Hall where a large square dueling platform had been set up and students were already starting to gather. She took their winter things and placed them in the staff entrance. When she returned Harry was already surrounded by students and more were streaming in by the second. Before long it seemed as though the whole student body and most of the instructors had arrived for the expo.   


Hermione cast a ‘Sonorus’ and got things under way, “Good afternoon all and welcome to the End of Term Dueling Expo!” There were cheers from the student body. “As you all know, Harry Potter has agreed to join us today. He will be observing first and then some students might get a chance for some one on one dueling critiques with him. In order to give everyone a fair chance we will be starting with first years and working our way up through the classes. Each successful hit, block or counter curse will result in a point. First dueler to 5 points wins the match. First years, you’re up; NEWTS, take your positions.”   


The first pair of 1st years stepped up to the platform and each took a corner. Four of the 6th year NEWT DADA students stood near the corners to referee and help keep score. Hermione let them settle into positions before continuing, “Wands at the ready!” She commanded and the first years took their dueling positions. “On the count of three, begin. One, two, three!”   


At the conclusion of Hermione’s count the competitors began their duels. There was a litany of bogie curses and knock-back jinxes. The 1st year duels were either very well matched and took a comically long time or very one sided and took an embarrassingly short amount of time. But in the end the top   


The 2nd year students ended up favored disarming, body binds, and tickling charms, the 3rd years were particularly proficient in Seize and Pull, and 4th years racked up points with counter curses.  


Once the older students started to duel, the 7th years took over keeping score. 5th years were especially brutal in their attacks and quite a few students had be ‘rennerverated’ mid-way through their duels. Sixth and 7th years dueled against one another with the added benefits of non-verbal and wandless spells.   


It took a few rounds but by the end of the duels each year had two students that had proven themselves top duelers. Hermione was pleased to see the two 2nd years she had found practice dueling had placed very high in their class, they were equally as thrilled. The students, however, were most excited about Harry’s personal critique for the top two contenders from each class.  


Hermione instructed the two 1st year winners to enter the dueling platform. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw took separate corners and readied themselves. Harry came over and adjusted their stances and tested their balance. When he was satisfied he allowed them to continue. Every time one of them scored a point they would stop and analyze what they could have done differently to have better defense. After each of the competitors scored two points, they cycled through to the next pair.   


Once all the top duelers had received their critiques, there was one final round to determine the top dueler from each class. The final student duel, between a seventh and a sixth year, ended up being fairly short and there was still time left. One of the seventh year students spoke up. “How about Auror Potter and Professor Granger in a duel?”   


There were murmurs of agreement from the upper classmen.  


Harry laughed, “I might have fought a dragon, killed a basilisk, and faced Voldemort… but Professor Granger legitimately scares me.”  


The student body chuckled and some of the other students agreed they wouldn’t want to go up against her in a true duel.  


“But,” Harry had a gleam in his eye that made Hermione nervous, “There is one person who I think would be a good match for her.”   


There were whispers and the students looked around wondering who he was talking about.  


Harry turned his attention fully to the staff entrance, “How about it, Professor Snape?”  


Hermione whipped around, wide eyed. How long had he been observing.  


Severus looked like he was weighing his options and then stepped fully into the room.   


“How about it, Professor Granger, fancy a bit of a duel?” He asked her with a neutral expression.   


The students erupted into whispered conversations.   


Hermione hesitated and she felt his magic curl around her wand hand where it rested at her side.  


…‘It’ll be fun’…  


She slightly shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile, “sure.”  


He gave her a quick wink and strode into the room towards the dueling platform. Harry moved to the side and Hermione took her corner. They both faced away and removed their outer robes. She turned back around it became very apparent that Severus was unaware that she had been wearing leather pants underneath. Hermione could feel his gaze… or was it his magic… as he dropped his eyes from her face and dragged them down her form only to flick back up and pin her with a heated look of approval. Oh this was going to be fun.  


Harry took over calling the duel, “Competitors take your positions,”  


Severus and Hermione met in the center of the platform.  


“Wands at the ready”  


They brought their wands up to attention, then out to their sides, and turned to walk their five paces where they took their stances.  


“3…2…1”  


“EXPELLIARMUS” Their simultaneous casts ricocheted off of one another with a bang and resulted in a fantastic display of golden sparks. Not quite as spectacular as their ‘lumos’ but impressive all the same.  


Hermione decided to take a different approach and managed to get out a, “Colovaria” just a moment before Severus’s “Immobulus”.  


The color changing charm grazed Severus’ trouser leg which slowly began to turn into a lurid shade of pink; His own spell had just barely missed. He waved his non wand hand with a quick ‘finite’ while simultaneously casting a very strong seize and pull charm that looped its way around Hermione. He jerked his wand and she was compelled forward.   


There were gasps from the students. Would the duel really be over so quickly?  


Severus leered as he slowly pulled her forward but Hermione went suspiciously still and then broke free with a modified ‘diffindo’.   


He stumbled back slightly as the rope of magic was severed and Hermione shot a ‘stupefy’ at him before he could recover.  


Severus managed to deflect the stunner at the last moment before volleying a ‘waddiwasi’ at her.  


Hermione intercepted the wads of gum with her own ‘avis’. Each bird exploded with a puff of feathers as they were hit then bird and gum both vanished. She used the distraction to fire off a ‘cantis’.  


With wide eyes, Severus began to sing an aria in a beautifully rich baritone.   


He cast a non-verbal ‘tarantallegra’ and Hermione started to convulse in a random jerky dance that was at odds with the music.   


Laughs erupted from the students.   


They both managed the counter jinxes to their maladies and threw tripping jinxes at one another.  


Severus recovered but Hermione wasn’t so lucky.  


Severus smugly cast a ‘densaugeo’ while she was down.   


Hermione flushed and quickly cast the counter curse.  


She rallied and sent an array of colored sparks to his right.  


As Severus dodged to his left she hit him with well timed tickling charm straight into his gut.  


He gave an audible grunt and she could tell he was gritting his teeth, refusing to laugh.  


Severus took a deep breath through his nose and arched an eye brow at her.  


Uh oh.  


He aggressively twitched his wand and cast a non-verbal ‘flipendo’ towards her.  


Hermione crouched and threw her hand up with a wandless non-verbal ‘protego’.   


Severus’ ‘flipendo’ bounced back at him and just clipped his shoulder causing him to lose his balance.  


He regained his footing and stalked towards Hermione.   


She cast rapid fire ‘colloshoos’ but he easily deflected them.   


Before he fully reached her he gave a rather elaborate turn that ended with him on his knee at her feet.   


He flourished his wand into his outstretched palm  


“Orchideous”


	15. Vestigium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Wow Wow! We have surpassed 3,000 hits, 150 kudos, and 100 subscriptions. You are all the absolute best <3
> 
> Things are starting to get a little steamy this chapter... not full lemons but a Lemoncello amount of Hermione and Severus. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Before he fully reached her he gave a rather elaborate turn that ended with him on his knee at her feet._  
_He flourished his wand into his outstretched palm_  
_“Orchideous”_  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


A small delicate flower bud slowly formed in Severus’ outstretched palm and then opened into a single miniature white poinsettia bloom.  


Her favorite, and he had remembered.  


Hermione’s breath caught in her throat and she stood motionless for a moment before sheathing her wand. She met Severus warm, affectionate gaze, “its beautiful” she whispered, very aware that they were in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by the entire school. She smiled and carefully picked it up out of his hand.  


Severus stood and addressed the students, “Sometimes in a duel that is well matched,” he looked at Hermione, “You have to try something totally unexpected to throw them off their-“  


Suddenly, Severus’ wand flew out of his hand and into Hermione’s outstretched hand.  


“And sometimes,” she called out, “You have to remember that a duel is not over until your competitor is disarmed or incapacitated.”  


Severus spun to face her eyes flashing intensely at her. She smiled cheekily back at him with his wand extended for him to take it back.   


“An astute lesson Professor Granger,” Severus said calmly while plucking his wand out of her hand and turned his attention to Harry, “Thank you Auror Potter for agreeing to help with the demonstration today.” He gave a slight, curt, bow, retrieved his cloak and then exited the dueling platform with a rather dramatic flourish and made his way through the staff entrance.  


Hermione inwardly grimaced. Had she gone too far? How do you grovel to Severus Snape without looking like a dunderhead?  


The noise in the room brought Hermione back to the present. Students had mobbed Harry who was gamely autographing chocolate frog cards. She then looked around and met eyes with Minerva who directed her glance back at the staff entrance and made a ‘shooing’ motion.   


Hermione shuffled through the crowd and quickly made her way after Severus. She stepped through the staff entrance and stopped short. He hadn’t gone far.  


Severus stood with his arm propped on the mantle of the fireplace, watching the flames. With his robes and frock coat discarded on a chair, Hermione could just make out the shape of Severus’ arms and shoulders through the sleeves of his shirt, made translucent by the brightness of the fire. The rest of his form was a deep shadow.  


Hermione started to speak, “Severus, I’m,-” she was cut off by a gust of his magic rushing past, prickling her skin as it went by. The door slammed shut behind her and the lock clicked audibly, practically echoing despite the small size of the room. Her heart gave a mighty thud.  


Severus spoke quietly.  


“Impossible”  


He straightened to his full height.  


“Irritating”  


He turned towards her.  


“Irksome”  


He approached her slowly.  


“Insufferable”  


He was standing directly over her. Hermione could feel the residual heat from the fire radiating off of him and felt a shameful blush darken her cheeks. She refused to look at him, instead choosing to inspect one of his buttons. It was the same design as his wax seal. He reclaimed her attention by gently lifting her chin and forcing her to look up; his expression was unreadable, as per usual.   


“And completely irresistible”  


He kissed her. Fervently.   


Severus grasped her neck with one hand and thrust the other into her wild curls. He poured two years of sitting through swotty meetings with this witch into that kiss. Hermione dropped the small flower she was still holding. Everything within her curled deliciously and she lost herself in Severus’ ardor. After a few long moments their intensity waned. Severus rested his forehead against hers but kept his hands curled in her hair.   


“If I had known,” Hermione started a little breathlessly, “That all it would take for you to kiss me like that was to best you in a duel… I would have insisted the Expo be two weeks ago.”  


Severus chuckled and gave her gentle lingering kiss before pulling away again, “And there’s my cheeky witch.”  


My witch, Hermione liked the sound of that.  


There was a purposeful knock on the door and they both turned to look.  


“That’s probably Harry looking for his winter cloak,” supplied Hermione.  


Severus withdrew his hands and carefully smoothed her hair where he had fisted it askew.   


There was another knock, slightly more urgent this time.  


“Go let Potter in,” Severus ceded and turned to put on his own frock coat and robes.  


Hermione unlocked the door and opened it for Harry, “Sorry about that Harry, come on in.”  


Harry walked in not taking notice of the occupants of the room, “Thanks, just came to get my cloak, Minerva said the door might be locked though,” he finally turned and looked at Hermione, “Have you been snogging?”   


Hermione’s eyes widened, “HARRY!” but she nervously patted at her hair.   


There was a dark chuckle from Severus that alerted Harry of his presence. Harry looked back and forth between an abashed Hermione and a rather smug Severus.   


Harry grinned, “Right then, I’ll just be off,” he started out the door before popping back in, “Remember, ‘the charm or potion 'fore the magic motion.’”  


“OUT!” Hermione yelled and sent angry canaries careening towards him. Harry ducked out the door and slammed it with a deafening thud. The birds hit the closed door and puffed out of existence.  


Hermione turned back towards Severus, “Sorry,” she offered sheepishly.  


She expected his ire. Instead he still wore that smirk from before and casually approached her, hands in his pockets. Severus shrugged in indifference. “I have a feeling,” he reached out to tuck a curl that had rebelled against his early ministrations and then rested his hand on her neck, “that is likely not the last or worst thing we will hear from your friends.”  


Hermione sighed, “You’re probably right.”  


He leaned in close “Though, his advice is…” and gave her a soft kiss just by her ear, “…prudent…” he finished.  


She felt the whisper of his words and it made her skin tingle in the most delicious way. Breathing was temporarily a struggle and then he was gone. Hermione heard the door open.  


Severus called back to her, “I do believe its dinner time, Hermione. Are you coming?”   


She’d bloody well like to, thank you very much.   


Her brain finally caught up and she cleared her throat before speaking, “Yes, Severus, I’ll be right there.”  


She heard the door click shut and took a deep calming breath to get her heart… and everything else… under control. That man was going to be the absolute death of her, Hermione was sure. It had been a while since she had last dated, even longer since she had been with someone. She wasn’t sure anyone had ever made her quite so hot and bothered so quickly. The idea of being bound to Severus by some magical means of pre-destination was looking more attractive by the second.  


Quickly she looked around on the floor for the flower, it was unharmed. Hermione retrieved it and considered a moment before holding it in both hands, “decoramen”. The flower glazed over and hardened, gold lined the edges, and little crystals nestled themselves into the center of the flower. Satisfied with her work, Hermione pinned her new broach to her sweater with a sticking charm and joined Severus for dinner.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Severus excused himself slightly early from dinner, claiming that he needed to check on his 4th year’s final brews. His departure allowed Hermione the opportunity to ask Minerva for a meeting. She waited till there was a lull in her conversation with Poppy.   


“Minerva”  


The Headmistress turned to her with a small smile, “Yes, Hermione dear?”  


“I was hoping to meet with you to discuss the DADA position at some point now that the term is over.”  


Hermione saw Minerva purse her lips as though she was hiding a wider smile, “Of course, why don’t we meet tomorrow for afternoon tea. Would that suffice?”  


“That would be just fine, thank you,” replied Hermione and stood to take her leave, “Now, if you would excuse me, it’s been quite the day, and I’d like to go ahead and get some more grading done before turning in for the evening.”  


“Indeed it has,” Minerva agreed, “Have a good evening, dear.”   


Hermione left the table and nearly hesitated going through the staff entrance. What if Severus was waiting for her again? She wasn’t sure she could stand another intense interaction with him without combusting. Hermione forced herself into the room.  


He wasn’t there.   


She huffed a sigh of relief and made her way back to her rooms  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


The sky was clear and the sun bright the morning of Thursday December 17th. The students took full advantage of the fresh snowfall and nice day to destroy the grounds with snowball fights. Hermione took the opportunity of a non-instructional day to dress more casually in her olive trousers and blush colored sweater.  


Hermione hadn’t seen or heard from Severus since he left dinner the night before and the anticipation was driving her mad. When she arrived at breakfast, he was absent but his place hadn’t been cleared. Perhaps he was having a lazy morning. She reached for the honey and thought of a casual Severus lounging in the morning on the weekend. Did he get ready for the day right away or did he casually lounge by the fire and read the paper in whatever he slept in?   


What DID he sleep in?   


She considered the options and idly stirred her tea. His day clothes were rather Victorian in style, perhaps he slept in a voluminous night shirt. Would it be period white or his preferred black? Her mind bounced to the other end of the spectrum: Silk? No, it was far too cold in the castle to wear silk in the winter. Also, talk about cliché. Severus was not a cliché man… that left out the other… option. Thoughts wandered to what that might look like though. She knew he was fit from the times he escorted her on the grounds and in Hogsmeade. Not athletic so to speak, but muscular enough. And that nice view of him by the fire yesterday had confirmed it… too bad there had been too many shadows to see what his ar-  


“Are you going to drink your tea or simply stir it all morning?”   


Hermione jumped out of her reverie and blushed as the subject of her musings sat down.  


He must of caught the pink in her cheeks, “My my, what could have made you so easily distracted?” He asked innocently and then finished with a mundane, “Full breakfast this morning or lighter fare?”   


Hermione wasn’t sure she could stomach a rich meal and reached for the cornflakes.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


That afternoon Hermione made her way up to Minerva’s office. The two witches settled in by the fire, as was their custom.  


“So, what was it that you wanted to discuss Hermione?” Minerva got straight to the point.  


“You had asked me to consider staying on in the DADA position and I just wanted to check back with you and see if you had any other ideas for a replacement.”  


Minerva almost looked hurt or disappointed, “I thought with everything that had happened you would be more inclined to stay.”  


Hermione swallowed her sip of tea quickly, “Oh! No, you misunderstand me. I’m not asking because I’m not interesting in staying. I’m simply inquiring if the position has been promised to anyone else that I’m not aware of.”  


The Headmistress’ mood improved slightly, “The Board of Governors has not brought forth any names for consideration and I have not had any applications come in.”  


“Perhaps that’s actually for the best,” Hermione started slowly and took another sip of tea, “I have been considering my situation and that of the school. I adore the students and I have very much enjoyed teaching them these past few weeks. And with the shortage of other options I’ve been thinking about extending my stay, until perhaps the end of the school year.”  


“And Severus has told you about his situation?” Minerva cut straight to the second point.  


“That he will be Headmaster and his wife will be the Deputy? Yes, I am aware.” Hermione said frankly but then put on a teasing tone, “And I’m also aware that you paraded 25 some odd witches through this school trying to find him a match.”   


“What else was I supposed to do? There were certainly no suitable matches for him already here and he has made progress but is still very much a solitary person. How else was he supposed to find a partner?” Minerva challenged slightly.  


“Were you aware that he found me agreeable before I was invited… assigned? I got the feeling between you Robards and Harry that this had all been orchestrated somehow.”  


Minerva did look sheepishly at that question, “Well, about that. Professors Williamson and Amadee didn’t… exactly… run off together.”  


Hermione’s eyebrows rose, “Minerva?”   


The Headmistress sighed, “Professor Amadee WAS brought to the school as a potential option for Severus, yes. But he caught on to my ploy a few years ago and hasn’t really paid any mind to them when they are here –“  


“Wait, a few years? As in almost two?” Hermione cut off the Headmistress.  


She thought back, “Yes I believe its been nearly two years.”  


“I see, I apologize, keep on with your story please,”  


“Yes, anyway, so Severus let me know not long after Amadee arrived that she was not someone he was interested in pursuing and he thought that perhaps the woman we were looking for had been around for a while and we were just otherwise unaware of her potential. So that got me thinking about all the interactions he had had with suitably aged witches who he had any sort of routine contact with. There was no one on staff and the only other social interactions he had were at Order functions, Ministry functions, and meetings with outside consultants or vendors for the school.”  


“And I was the common denominator.” Hermione supplied.   


“It certainly seemed that way, you were always both at Order meetings and parties, you both are major war heroes and as such have been to all the same Ministry balls, and you started consulting with the school almost two years ago when you accepted your position with the DoMLE.”  


“And you needed a way to get me here for a prolonged amount of time to test your theory. So, did you offer Williamson money or favors or did he simply jump at the opportunity to retire early?”  
“

A paid vacation to France; so that is one truth, he really did return to France with Amadee… just not as her lover.”   


“And Harry and Robards have been in on it the whole time.”   


“They really should have had you investigating crimes and unsolved cases rather than training Aurors” Minerva commented dryly.   


“Was Severus in on all of this?” Hermione asked suspiciously.  


“NO!” Minerva insisted vehemently, “He did piece it together quickly though when he found out that you would be taking over the DADA position. It was all a little too convenient and he got suspicious.”  


“Well, knowing what I know now, I’m not terribly upset. I’m just focused on figuring things out between me and Severus.” Hermione admitted.  


“Things are going well though, yes?” The Headmistress asked.  


“Yes, very well. I think we are perhaps more connected then we initially thought.”  


“So it’s more than just basic attraction at play here.”  


“It’s possible. We are researching our wands right now and are waiting to hear back from a dragon reserve about our cores.”  
“

I’m sorry we had to bring you here under false pretenses but I’m glad things are working out and that you have decided to stay, at least for the rest of the year. Now, how about we fill out some paperwork and get it sent off to the Board for approval.”   


Minerva stood and went to her desk. She retrieved a packet of parchments and brought them back to the seating area. She flipped through each page one by one and explained as she went, “This first sheet is a profile, sort of like an application, its lists your demographics, your work history, what you will bring to the positions, etc. This second sheet is back ground check. Obviously just procedural in your case, the results are mailed to the Board from the Ministry. The third sheet is a contract of sorts, simply saying that you agree to follow the rules set for the instructors, you’ve read the booklet that was left in your rooms yes?” Hermione confirmed that she had read it. “Wonderful, the final sheet is contract detailing the remainder of your stay, just simply agreeing to be in the position for the rest of the school year, pay, etc. Now, I don’t anticipate you have any issues, but to be officially accepted as a full time staff member, the board will have to approve you. Hopefully we get all their votes quickly and this won’t drag out.”   


Hermione filled out the paperwork one page at a time. Once she was finished, Minerva posted the background check to the Ministry and sent it off. She then duplicated the other paperwork 8 times. The headmistress filed away one set and then posted the other seven. Before she gave them to an owl to mail off, she laid them out on her desk and withdrew her wand.  


“Now, for a quick tracking spell to ensure they get into the proper hands and you will be all set!”  


“Minerva, I was hoping you would perhaps not tell Severus we are doing this?”  


“Why dear, he will be thrilled I think.” Minerva teased  


“I’m sure he will be, but I’d like to be the one that tells him.” Hermione requested.  


“Of course, that should be fine. I’ll be sure to let you know when the Board of Governor’s votes are returned.”   


The headmistress turned back towards the 7 scrolls and withdrew her wand,  


“Vestigium”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual spell given in the challenge was 'Appare Vestigium' but I modified it slightly to better fit the narrative of my story.


	16. Arresto Momentum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS my wonderful readers. I'm sorry this isn't a more festive chapter (we are still behind a few days) but the Yule Ball chapter will be next and I am determined to wrap everything up by New Years Day (in real life and in the story!)
> 
> We have surpassed 3500 hits <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

_The headmistress turned back towards the 7 scrolls and withdrew her wand,_  
_“Vestigium”_  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Minerva summoned seven additional owls from the Owlery. The two witches carefully tied the scrolls on and sent them on their way.  


“Thank you again, for agreeing to keep this between us,” Said Hermione as she made her way to the door.   


“Of course dear, I’ll see you at dinner, yes?” Minerva asked.  


“Yes, I’ll be there.” And Hermione took her leave to return to her rooms.  


Once she arrived back in her quarters she sat at her desk and began to plan for her move. She owned her flat, so she wouldn’t need to worry about breaking a lease but she would want to visit it at some point and ensure her wards were still secure. More clothes were also necessary. She didn’t have a familiar, poor Crooks had died a few years back and she had yet to find a new pet that suited her, it would be nice to have one in the castle though. She made a note to go to the menagerie and see what they had.   


The clock tower struck seven and Hermione tucked away her plans, it wouldn’t do for someone to come upon them before she was ready to have them know. She mentally prepared herself to not blush around Severus while making her way down to dinner. She had skipped lunch, embarrassed that he had caught her day dreaming… about HIM of all things. This was something she would have to get used to though, constantly having him catch her off guard, if they were to continue getting to know one another. And she was most certainly going to have to guard her thoughts and her words around him if she wanted her secret to remain that way.   


Severus had not arrived to dinner yet when Hermione sat down, Filius however, was in a chatty mood.  


“Good Evening, Hermione!”  


“Good Evening, Filius.”  


“I don’t think I saw you at lunch today, did you have a good afternoon,” he inquired.  


“Yes, my afternoon was just fine, thank you for asking. I was busy trying to get final exams finished so I can enjoy the rest of the Holiday and then I had tea with Minerva.”  


“A smart choice; though you always stayed ahead in your studies. I’d expect nothing less in your teaching style.”  


Hermione lightly laughed, “If I wasn’t ahead I felt I was behind. Harry and Ron could never understand.”  


“It’s a trait that will benefit you,” Filius said wisely, “There are plenty of young instructors who fall behind not realizing the time it takes to grade things properly.”   


“Its almost like homework isn’t it?” Hermione mused   


Filius gave a little laugh, “Indeed it is!”  


They continued to casually chat about the end of term until Severus arrived and as if on cue Filius asked, “So Hermione, when is your last day in the castle or are you staying on?”  


Hermione went with a half truth, “I’m staying until at least Christmas. Severus and I are working on a project and we aren’t finished just yet. I’ll be visiting with the Potters for Boxing Day. But after that is still a little up in the air at the moment. In fact, that’s what Minerva and I were having tea about this afternoon.”  


“Well I hope you seriously consider staying on,” Filius said, “The students seem to love you and I dare say we could use some more Gryffindors. Professor King has been the interim Head of Gryffindor for a few years now but has no interest in the position long term and Neville cannot accept a House Headship while living outside the castle.”  


Hermione hummed her acknowledgement of the situation but it was Severus that spoke up, “Filius is not wrong, though I would be remiss if I didn’t remind you that Head of House attendance to the Quidditch games are compulsory.”  


“And what gives you the idea that I would not enjoy attending the games. I never missed Harry’s games, well save for the ones in Second year when I spent a significant amount of time in the hospital wing as cat or petrified.”  


Severus actually chuckled, “I’ll admit, I’ve seen more magical mishaps than most at this school, such is the life of a Potions Instructor, but you turning yourself into a cat with polyjuice was a rather spectacular mishap.”  


Hermione and Filius both laughed at the memory, “I was so upset at the time, but I can laugh about it now that it been 20 years, goodness, 20 years ago!? How time flies!”  


Severus gave her a small smile, “indeed, it seems to go faster the older you get.”  


“I don’t think I ever properly thank you for finding the cure for my feline problem,” Hermione said, and turned fully towards Severus, “Thank you.”  


He nodded once, “all in a day’s work as a Potions Master in a magical school.”  


“Well, save from turning into a half cat again, nothing could keep me from the Quidditch match tomorrow. I might not like flying myself, and may not be particularly sporty, but I will enjoy watching Gryffindor squash Slytherine.”  


Severus let out a bark, “HA! Fat chance, Gryffindor has not beat Slytherin the entire term in real matches or scrimmages and tomorrow will be no different. Sorry to disappoint you.” Severus didn’t sound sorry at all.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


In fact, Severus and his house became even more goading the closer the match became.   


At breakfast the next morning he hummed the Slytherin victory song into his tea.  


When Hermione exited her office mid morning to retrieve a stack of her practical exam notes she had left in her classroom, he had hung a Slytherin pennant from his name plate on his door.  
The owl post arrived with a broom keeping kit for each member of the Slytherin team at lunch time. Hermione remembered that Severus had purchased some in Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. She wondered if Professor King had done anything for the Gryffindor team.  


That afternoon there was such a raucous out on the Black Lake, Hermione could hear it up in her rooms. She from her desk where she was reviewing lesson plans for the spring term and peered out the window at what appeared to be a group of students dyeing the ice in a message “Win Again, Slytherin”  


She rolled her eyes and scoffed. She would stay at the school and take over the Gryffindor Head of House just for the opportunity to rally the troops.  


By the time dinner rolled around the Slytherin team was obviously ready for the game. Their table was loud and animated. Even the Gryffindors looked green around the edges from nerves. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed to be an even split between the two teams so the entire Great Hall was a sea of green and red. Fitting, Hermione thought, for the season.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


At the conclusion of dinner everyone went back to retrieve their winter gear and make their ways out to the pitch.  


Hermione called upon Winky for some help, “Winky?!”  


The house elf eagerly popped into the office, “Yes, Mistress Hermione, what can Winky be helping with today?”   


“Good Evening, Winky,” Hermione started politely, “I’m going to be attending the quidditch match but I’ve not brought my Gryffindor scarf, and I’m afraid that tailoring charms are not my best. Could you procure one for me please?”  


“You must be looking festive for the match!” Winky said excitedly, “Yes, Winky will get Mistress a scarf! Can Winky be of any more assistance?”  


Hermione thought for a moment, “an extra blanket, like the one on my bed; it’s going to be very chilly tonight.”  


Winky smiled, “Winky has just the perfect things for Mistress,” and dematerialized. The elf popped back in a few moments later with the asked for scarf and a larger scarlet bundle.  


“Thank you Winky,” Hermione said as she took the scarf and wound it around her neck.   


The elf placed the blanket on the chair then turned back to Hermione with a critical eye.  


“Mistress is not festive enough” Winky insisted, “Winky will make changes!”  


The house elf approached Hermione and touched her finger to the hem of her winter hounds tooth cloak which slowly changed over from black and white to scarlet and gold.  


“Oh! Winky that’s really not…”  


Winky shushed Hermione, “Festive cloak is temporary! Mistress is not to worry.” The little house elf then waved her hand up towards Hermione’s head and her white cap turned scarlet. Satisfied with her work, Winky nodded once and declared, “Mistress is now festive enough. And just in time too!”   


And without any more preamble Winky popped away. Hermione reached for the blanket to head out but there was a knock on the door just as she reached for the knob.  


Hermione opened the door and was surprised to see Severus standing there with a small smile on his face, “Ready to go?” he asked.   


She narrowed her eyes at him, “And what makes you think I want to fraternize with the rival team?”  


He just chuckled. Hermione noted that he was wearing a Slytherin scarf in addition to his standard black winter robes. Severus simply took the blanket from her hands.   


“And what makes you think I’m going to share my blanket with you either?” Hermione challenged but followed him out into the hallway.   


“Oh, come now Hermione,” Severus started silkily, “Certainly you’ve always wondered what it would be like to share a blanket with a beau at a winter quidditch game back in your school days.” He offered his arm despite still being in the castle and likely to pass by everyone on the way out.  


“And who says you’re my beau?” Hermione kept her tone light and teasing but her heart felt like it was in her throat.  


She could tell he was looking at her so she met his gaze. Severus’ eyes flicked up to the scarlet cap that she had affixed her poinsettia pin to and then back down to her face.  
“Aren’t I though?” He said with a small smile.  


Hermione didn’t answer him but broke out into a wide grin and tightened her arm in his. They continued their way through the castle.   


They could hear the bustle of students as they got closer to the Entrance Hall. Hermione mustered up her courage before it was too late, “You know, a real Beau would have asked me to the Yule Ball by now.”   


“Oh? Have I not asked you yet? I thought I already had.” Severus played shocked and then confused.  


Hermione followed suite, “No, don’t think you have.”  


“How careless of me,” Severus continued in his mock seriousness and stopped in the middle of the hallway just around the corner from the mass of students. She turned to see why he stopped, “Hermione Granger, would allow me the honor of escorting you to the Yule Ball tomorrow evening?”  


She smiled up at him brilliantly and shrugged her shoulders, “sure” and then started off without him.  


Hermione had just barely made it around the corner when she was pulled back into the solitude of the hallway and she found herself boxed in against the wall by Severus. His eyes were bright and his grin was wolfish. He lowered his face so they were nose to nose, “What have I said about cheeky witches? Huh?” He bumped her nose affectionately with his own and ghosted his mouth over hers before kissing a line up her jaw towards her ear, “Such a shame that my attendance at the match is mandatory.”  


Hermione’s eyes fell shut and her hands laid flat against the wall by her sides. She curled her fingers against the stone fighting the urge to drag him back to their corridor and show him just exactly how cheeky she could be.   


If Severus had an impertinence kink, she definitely had a Severus’ voice kink.  


She felt him withdraw from her space and opened her eyes. He was standing as though nothing had just happened, blanket back in hand and his arm extended for her to take, “Whenever you’re ready, Hermione,” he said patiently.  


“Yes, right,” she shook her head slightly to clear the fog, “The match.” She slipped her hand back through his arm and he led her around the corner and down into the throng of students still making their way out to the pitch.  


Once they were out on the grounds the crowd thinned out, groups of students separated out to different sides of the pitch, and Hermione and Severus walked up the stairs to the staff seats. A good majority of the instructors were already there. Minerva was in her customary spot by the student announcer and score keeper.  


“Ah, there you two are! I was starting to wonder if you chose to sit elsewhere.” Minerva said with a little smile.   


“The staff seats are neutral ground since we do come from opposing houses.” He said dryly but gave Hermione a little smirk.  


“Yes well, enjoy the game. May the best team win,” and Minerva turned her attention back towards the announcer  


They continued farther up into the stands, nodding and greeting with different staff members and visitors as they went. He led them all the way to the back row and midway down, halfway between the two aisles. Not as cliché as a dark corner, mused Hermione, but with the same assurance that they wouldn’t be bothered by people constantly passing by.   


Severus cast a subtle cushioning charm on the wooden benches, the two of them took their seats and Severus opened the blanket to throw it across their laps.   


Hermione took her end to tuck it under and let out a gasp. “That meddling house elf! I asked her for a Gryffindor blanket!”  


Severus looked more closely at the blanket and let out a laugh. Winky had given Hermione what had initially appeared as a plain scarlet blanket. But when unfolded, instead of the Gryffindor crest, it was covered in a large checked red and green pattern, gold lions resided on the green squares and silver serpents were on the red squares.  


“Did you put her up to this?” Hermione accused good naturedly, “She seemed to know you were coming to get me for the game and insisted I wasn’t ‘festive’ enough.”   


He smiled and shook his head, “Winky did know I was coming to get you, thought I’m not entirely sure how. She practically strangled me to put the scarf on. She also insisted that I was not ‘festive’ enough for ‘Mistress’.”  


“She always has been an odd little thing,” Hermione mused, “Though I’m happy to see that her butter beer issue has resolved.”  


“Indeed,” Severus agreed, “Though the castle and House Elves accepted my first term as Headmaster, Winky was the one that stepped up and volunteered to be serve me specifically. She proved to be a very loyal attendant; she even stayed with me during my recovery post war and continued on with me after I came back to Hogwarts.”  


They were temporarily distracted by a swell of cheering from the crowd and the teams being introduced, “… and now for today’s competitors…. Playing on the Slytherin team… We’ve got Captain Barnaby, Chaser followed by… Chaser Murk… Chaser Lee… Beaters Merula and Snyde… followed by Seeker Tuttle”  


There was a swell of noise from the Slytherin supporters.  


“… Lets welcome the Gryffindor team… today’s players are…. Captain Cole, Chaser… Chaser Tyler… Chaser Caplan…Beaters McMillar and Cooper… and Seeker Kim!”  


It was Gryffindor’s turn to cheer and both teams took off for pre-game laps around the pitch.  


Hermione didn’t take her eyes off of the players though once the crowd settled down, she asked, “Did Winky ever volunteer to assist any of the others?”  


Hermione felt Severus take her hand in his. This drew her attention and she looked up at him.  


“No, Hermione, you are the only one.” Severus said quietly and gently squeezed her hand.  


Hermione’s heart gave a mighty beat in her chest. She smiled and grasped his hand a little tighter.  


There was a shrill whistle and a roar from the crowd as Madam Hooch got the game underway.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Despite Severus’ confidence in his team and Gryffindor’s earlier nerves, the game was very well matched. Slytherin did take an early lead but Gryffindor didn’t let them keep it for long. It became apparent after the game entered its second hour that the win would come down to the seekers since neither team was able to keep a definite lead for long.  


The students had taken to shouting - slightly inappropriate- cheers in an attempt to urge their team and disparage their opponents.   


Get the quaffle and - chuck - it  
There‘s a bludger so – duck – it   
Find the snitch and – pluck – it  
And tell those snakes to –   


“FOUL LANGUAGE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED” Minerva’s voice rang out over the pitch and drowned out the end of Gryffindor’s latest attempt at riling Slytherin up.   


Slytherin was forced to use their rather tame “No score, Gryffindor” after the Headmistress’ warning.  


Both team’s seekers had taken to circling the stadium from opposite ends to cover more of the pitch. Suddenly there was a glint of gold and the race was on; each seeker speeding through the air in an attempt to get to the snitch first. Just as they drew near the snitch shot straight up and the seekers followed. They rose nearly above the lights from the pitch and it became hard to see what was happening. Both of the seekers shouted and tried to pull away but there was a terrible screech and then the two players collided. They both lost control of their brooms and began to fall through the air when something else also plummeted towards the pitch. It was small and feathered.  


Without even thinking Hermione and Severus both stood threw their hands out and cried  


“ARRESTO MOMENTUM!”


	17. Nox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... STILL not the Yule Ball...but the Muses demanded otherwise <3
> 
> Also, at this point I need the story to go a certain direction so I am cherry picking which advent spells from the original challenge go in which order cause its after Christmas now so its a free for all LMAO
> 
> No lemons in this chapter.... this story is a slow burn and I wanted them to clear some... emotional air... before getting to that part of the relationship. But after this lemons are in order I promise.

_Both team’s seekers had taken to circling the stadium from opposite ends to cover more of the pitch. Suddenly there was a glint of gold and the race was on; each seeker speeding through the air in an attempt to get to the snitch first. Just as they drew near the snitch shot straight up and the seekers followed. They rose nearly above the lights from the pitch and it became hard to see what was happening. Both of the seekers shouted and tried to pull away but there was a terrible screech and then the two players collided. They both lost control of their brooms and began to fall through the air when something else also plummeted towards the pitch. It was small and feathered._  
_Without even thinking Hermione and Severus both stood threw their hands out and cried_  
_“ARRESTO MOMENTUM!”_  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


An efflux of magic surrounded the three falling figures. Alternating ripples of gold and brilliant blue rapidly pulsated underneath them, slowing their decent with each beat. The two players were able to grab their brooms and land feet first on the pitch, the small feathered figure gently rested on the ground, motionless.   


Hermione and Severus released their magic. She felt a burst of elation well up inside of her, just as it had last time. The urge to fling herself into Severus’ arms and wrap herself around him was so strong Hermione barely resisted.  


Both players stood over the small ball of feathers and the stands were perfectly silent. The crowd seemed to be split between staring at the two professors or the scene on the pitch. Without warning, the two players jumped back with yelps and the previously still thing between them rustled and popped up, it was an owl.  


The bird ruffled its wings and bobbed its head from side to side, seemingly testing its ability to move. Satisfied with its abilities, the owl flew up just over two seekers where a bit of paper was slowly falling from the sky. As the owl reached what appeared to be a letter, it dropped a small gold ball out of its talons. The snitch!  


A few things happened all at once. The bird swiped the letter out of the air as though it was catching prey, there was a collective gasp from the crowd and the snitch fell towards the players and landed on the ground. Both players looked at it dumbly for a moment before the Gryffindor seeker bent down and picked it up.  


Silence  


“GRYFFINDOR WINS!”  


Shouts of glee and ire rose from the crowd, the Gryffindor fans swarmed the field and the Slytherin’s protested that the snitch was defective and it shouldn’t count.  


Madam Hooch requested the snitch. She inspected it and cast a ‘sonorus’, “After ensuring the safety of the snitch I have determined that it was not defective, simply deactivated from being clutched by the owl. As such, despite the oddity of the situation, the snitch was still in play and the retrieval legitimate. Gryffindor wins!”  


A second wave of shrieks and whoops erupted from the students.  


Hermione and Severus weren’t paying attention. The owl, forgotten by the crowd, had made its way over to them and had delivered its letter.   


It was from the dragon reserve.  


Severus vanished their blanket, grabbed Hermione by the hand, and pulled her into the throng of spectators. He caught Minerva’s eye on the way down, held up the letter, and she nodded once before turning her attention back to the announcer encouraging students to return to their dorms. Hermione continued to follow Severus’s lead as he wound his way down the stairs, out onto the grounds, and all the way up to the castle.  


“Severus,” Hermione said gently. He turned to look at her and she saw the same brightness in his eyes that she felt within her own self. Her heart lurched like it was trying to jump out of her chest and into his. He seemed to realize he had been dragging her along rather briskly though, so Severus slowed his pace and drew her arm into his. She smiled up at him as they assumed their usual pace back to their corridor.  


Severus paused in the hallway between their rooms but seemed reluctant to let go of her before speaking, “Go get out of your heavy things and change into something comfortable. Come on over when you are ready and we will read the letter together.”  


She nodded and they separated to their own quarters. Hermione shucked her winter cloak, scarf and hat once she was in her room and hung them by the door. She made her way through her bedroom to use to loo and then considered what to change into. Severus had said comfortable…. Hermione decided on black leggings, her green knit tunic, and a pair of warm grey socks… screw the shoes. She braided her hair quickly because the earlier urge to be near to Severus was starting to crop up again. On impulse she grabbed The Silent Intent.  


Hermione exited her rooms and was faced with the closed door of Severus’ quarters. She hesitated a moment, should she knock? Walk right in? Send a Patronus? Huffing a sigh and rubbing that spot on her sternum that was slightly aching, she grasped the handle of the door and knocked with the other hand, “Severus?” she called out.  


The door clicked open and let her through. Huh. She walked into Severus’ rooms, set the book on the corner of his desk and called his name out again. Hermione then noticed that the door to the private part of his quarters was open too. Her stomach did a little flop, totally unrelated to what she was feeling earlier.   


Severus came into view as he walked through the doorway from his bedroom. He was retying his hair back into his standard low ponytail and cut an impressive picture in his charcoal and black plaid sleep pants and a charcoal henley. Hermione could see that he was as trim as she had suspected him of being and had to swallow forcefully.  


He approached her and without saying anything he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her in full hug. Hermione followed suite and circled her arms around his torso and locked them together behind his back. She pressed her face in his sternum and took a deep breath; Severus, freshly cut grass, new parchment, and spearmint. Home.  


She thought she heard him breathe in as deeply as she had and wondered what he smelled. Was it home for him too? Hermione almost blurted out that exact question but another slipped off her tongue instead, “Do you feel it too?” She pulled away slightly and placed her hand where her face had been, right in the center of his chest, “Just here, like you’re a butter beer that’s been shaken too much and is trying to fizz over?”   


“Yes,” he replied simply but his smile was warm.   


“Did you feel it last time too?” Hermione’s curiosity cropped up before she could curb it.  


Severus smiled wider, “Yes”  


Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. “I felt…something…last time but not this. Why is it different? Is it because of the spell?”  


His gaze turned affectionate, “No, Hermione, the difference is not the spell.”  


She studied the spot where her hand rested on his chest like it would give her the answer before questioning further, “Then what made the difference this time?”  


There was a pause before Severus spoke, “Because I already knew last time it happened, and… now you know too.”   


She looked up at him again, “The Silent Intent you mean?”  


Severus just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before whispering into her hairline, “I think we should open our letter.”   


“OH! I nearly forgot about the letter!” She pulled away from his grasp but the bubbling pressure in her chest began to overwhelm her again and quickly stepped back into his embrace, “Wait, I don’t think my fizz has settled yet.”  


Severus did outright laugh at that, “It might be a while before your… fizz… settles,” He took a breath, seemingly to center himself before he continued thoughtfully, “It’s very late, and I have a feeling that there will be much to discuss tonight between the letter…” he glanced at the book she had laid on her desk, “… and your book. I want you to spend the night with me, Hermione.” He finished simply.  


Hermione’s eyebrows rose…a whole night, with Severus?   


He seemed to pick up on her slight hesitation and played with a curl that was already escaping her braid, “Nothing clandestine, of course, but I think you will find you sleep better without the persistent… fizz” he finished with an amused smile.  


She considered for a moment, then pulled away out of his grasp again, and narrowed her eyes. Severus stood patiently as she decided. The pressure in her chest started to rise again and she rubbed the spot absentmindedly, “hmm, yes, I think I’ll stay.” She agreed. Once she made her choice he turned and picked up the book then extended his hand out to her. She took it and he led her into his private quarters.   


Hermione took a moment to observe her surroundings. Like his parlor and office, his private rooms were nearly mirror images of her own including the double wardrobe by the bed and oversized armchair that overlooked his portion of the lake. The only marked difference was his bed linens; customary black, of course. The bed had been turned down but the room was still well lit, perfect for reading, and there was a tea service on the dining table.   


“Looks as though Winky has been busy,” commented Hermione while they inspected the tea tray. Based on the aroma coming from pot it was the same spearmint mix as Rosemerta had served. “Is this a tea you drink often in the evenings?” She inquired and poured them both a cup.  


He dropped a cube of sugar into each cup, “Yes, despite the bright flavor, I find the tea itself relaxing at the end of the day. And Winky is purposefully showing off.”  


“Showing off?” Hermione asked and turned towards the bed. She saw a pair of reading glasses a book and their letter on the near side and moved to walk around to the far side of the bed and placed her tea on the bedside table.   


Severus placed his tea on his bedside table, propped up the pillows against the head board and sat down comfortably, “Indeed, third year boys throw snow balls, young ladies wear an opposing houses’ colors despite their house’s own recent victory,” he pointedly looked at her outfit, “and house elves display their ability to care for a family and household when wooing a Mistress.”   


The pressure in Hermione’s chest was building up again. She climbed into the bed and shifted to the middle where Severus had settled with the letter. “It is a bit odd that she would call me ‘Mistress’ when she is bound to you. A bit presumptuous isn’t it?” Hermione commented.  


“I think Winky might be trying to persuade us to go along with her desired plans through the power of suggestion.” Severus observed and Hermione sniffed and hid her face in face in Severus’ shoulder in a mix of amusement and embarrassment.  


“My previous statement stands, ‘meddling house elf’,” and they both chuckled, “Now, hurry and open the letter.” Severus did so and pulled out a few sheets of parchment. He placed the envelope on the side table and retrieved his reading glasses. Hermione lifted his arm and snuggled into his side as he settled back into his spot. “Read it aloud, please” she requested.  


He complied:  


_“Dear Professors Granger and Snape,_  
_“Thank you for reaching out to the Hebridean Reserve regarding your_  
_wand cores. Mr. Ollivander was correct in his assessment that the harvesting_  
_of two wand cores at the same time due to the Ashing process is incredibly_  
_rare. We consulted our records, which go back to the founding of the Reserve_  
_and were only able to find one instance where two heartstrings were_  
_harvested at the same time. Mr. Ollivander was also correct that this occurred_  
_nearly 100 years ago. With this information we were able to obtain the enclosed_  
_narrative on the two dragons in question. We hope that this information provides_  
_the clarity you seek. We also welcome you to the reserve at any time if you would_  
_like to see the place in which your two dragons chose to Ash._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Morven MacFusty_  
_Master Curator, MacFusty Reserve”_

Severus moved the letter to the side and picked up the next sheet of parchment and read aloud.  


_“In the spring of 1917, Garrick Ollivander was contacted when a routine inspection of the Island was conducted and it was found that the Ashing process was near completion for a set of dragons that had nested together. Mr. Ollivander was able to visit and obtain the heart strings from the dragons. Once he left, the reserve conducted extra research into the phenomena since the nesting of the Hebridean together is exceedingly rare. After further research it was determined that the pair of dragons in question were indeed always a pair. The original entry tells the story best, it is listed below._  


_“The MacFusty Reserve was founded in the 10th Century and was tasked with breeding Hebridean Black Dragons to use as security for firms around the European Wizarding World such as The Ministry of Magic, Gringotts, and Hogwarts. Hebridean Dragons are particularly desired due to their quick maturation, long life span, and imperviousness to magical manipulation. Usually Hebridean Blacks are solitary creators and are contracted out in single units. Due to this, breeding techniques were used to sustain their irregular mating habits. Sometimes, however, a pair of Hebridean Blacks take to one another and proceed through their life together. This relationship would result in the fierce protection of any offspring the dragons might produce. To reduce the risk of endangerment of the dragons themselves and whatever assignments they might have, the paired dragons would be sterilized. This sterilization would also help foster a relationship with whatever they were assigned to protect.”_  


Hermione gasped, “That’s horrific!”   


“I am not fond of the thought either,” Severus agreed but kept reading.  


_“Due to the nature of the protection of a bonded and sterilized pair of dragons, Hogwarts contracted their first pair of dragons not long after it’s founding to help guard the grounds. The first pair of dragons was very successful in fostering their need to nest by protecting the residents of the castle and Forbidden Forest. When their 400 years of service were coming to an end, a new pair of dragons were found to have bonded and sent to take over the guarding of the school._  


_Prionnsa and Banfhlath were the second pair assigned out in the early 15th Century on a standard security contract that was to last the span of their lifetime. However, a change in the needs of Hogwarts found them returning to the reserve a mere 100 years later. The two dragons remained bonded and spent the remainder of their years living on the reserve as the use of dragons was quickly falling out of main practice. Even in death, this pair chose to be together and nested in a secluded corner of the Island to Ash together.”_  


Hermione and Severus were both silent as they took in what had just been revealed. Severus flipped to the last page where a post script had been added.  


_“When their remains were found Ollivander was contacted. It was unknown, until now, what happened to the wands that were created with the heart strings. We were very interested in finding out that the two wands now belong to two instructors at Hogwarts and if you are willing to share we would love to know more about your personal relationship._  
_\- Morven”_  


Severus returned the letter to his bedside table and took a deep swig of his tea before turning back towards Hermione. She sat there inspecting her wand and finally handed Severus her wand, “Here”  


“What’s this?” he asked.  


“Put my wand next to yours on the bedside table,” she instructed  


He did as she asked. Nothing happened. They were just two wands on a table. The picture was rather domestic though.  


“That’s better” Hermione finally decided, seemingly still in thought.  


Severus faced her fully, but she didn’t take her eyes from the wands. He reached down and played with the end of her braid that had fallen in front of her shoulder, “what was that all about” Severus asked.  


Hermione finally drew her eyes away from the wands and looked down at him playing with her braid and considered their situation also domestic… comfortable… like they had been doing this very thing for hundreds of years… She looked Severus directly in the eye “I thought they had been separated long enough.” He turned to look at the wands a second time but her voice brought his attention back to her “The very conduit of your magic is one of the heart strings from a pair of bonded dragons who’s life mission was to protect Hogwarts. You, as the future Headmaster of Hogwarts, are tasked with repairing a rift in the ancient wards of this school – “   


She paused and summoned The Silent Intent and flipped open to a section two thirds through and read aloud from the book:  


“Kindreds: Heart, Core, & Spirit  
“The rarest form of The Silent Intent are the Kindreds. Kindred Hearts are those that find eternal love for another. Kindred Cores are those that are magically attuned to another. Kindred Spirits are those that share the same purpose. Separately they are as common the affinity one feels for their first wand, of falling in love for the first time, or having a mutual hobby with a friend. But when two or more persons of magic find themselves aligning all three Kindreds, they will find themselves capable of channeling magnificent magic that far exceeds any other.”  


Hermione shut the book and looked at Severus before continuing to speak.  


“We are Kindreds, Severus, in all ways.”  


“Yes,” Severus admitted, “When we found out from Ollivander that our wand cores were harvested at the same time from the same type of dragon, it was all but confirmed.”  


“Though, you did say that things were more complex than you initially thought.” She prompted.  


“Indeed, I did. I initially thought that you would have more free will in the situation. But now that we know about the wand cores, I fear that is no longer the case and for that, I am deeply sorry.”  


“I’m not” Hermione said fiercely, “I am honored, Severus.”  


To make her point she reached out, cupped both his cheek, and then rose up slightly to kiss him. She pulled away after a moment and pressed their foreheads together, “We may not have all the answers yet, and we may still have a long way to go until we are truly ready to heal the wards, and that’s ok, we will work through it all together,” She felt a lump form in her throat but spoke through her emotion, “You’ve known for so long what your true destiny was and waited for your Kindred all that time. I’m just sorry it took me so long to find you.”  


Severus brought his hands to her waist, “Nonsense,” he said gently, “Remember what I told you, ‘People can follow different paths and still end up at the same destination.’ I’m just sorry I didn’t approach you two years ago when I started to have an inkling that it was you.” He reached up to wipe away a stray tear that had fallen onto Hermione’s cheek, “I’m also sorry that it took the meddling of our colleagues to get me to see reason.”  


Hermione laughed at that and sat back a little moving her hands to rest on his shoulders, “Yes, Minerva told me of the subterfuge that occurred to get me here.”  


Severus shifted the pillows into a suitable arrangement for sleeping and laid down, pulling Hermione into his arms to join him. She snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, head and hand on his chest. He absentmindedly played with the end of her braid again, “Yes I am not pleased they had to resort to plots to bring us together,” He moved his other hand to clasp hers where it rested just over his heart, “But the end result is no less desirable because of it.”   


They laid there and Hermione felt their heartbeats sync up into the same rhythm.  


Severus squeezed her hand gently and she knew that he felt it too.  


Kindreds  


“Nox”


	18. Colloportus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOF... this was a bear of a chapter to write... I legit took out whole sections and rewrote half of it. But its longer than the last few with a delicious little lemon tart at the beginning ;-)

They laid there and Hermione felt their heartbeats sync up into the same rhythm.  


Severus squeezed her hand gently and she knew that he felt it too.  


Kindreds  


“Nox”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very well rested, but slightly disoriented. She was facing the wrong side of the bed and there was a… distinctly… male form that was surrounding her. Severus Snape was apparently very fond of cuddling and the standard spooning position if his current nose to toes affixation of himself to her person was any indication. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed being so close to him, it was Saturday and there was no rush in starting their day.   


Their day. Hermione smiled at that thought. They were irrevocably connected, destined for one another if their wands had anything to say about it, and she wondered how quickly they would fall into regular domesticity. The thought of waking up alone from now on was very unappealing. She was brought back to the present however when her bed companion began to stir. She laid very still wanting to commit the moment to memory.  


Severus’ arms flexed first and then he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and took a deep breath. The arm he had wrapped around her waist pulled her against him even tighter than before and his hand curled high on her ribcage. Any higher and he would have… well. Their legs were already tangled but he managed to stretch and trap her leg more firmly in his own. Oh and, yes, there it was again, the beginnings of Severus’ morning arousal that had woken her just a few minutes before.  


It had been many years since Hermione had woken up in bed with a man and she had most certainly never been in this situation before. What was the protocol for morning… wand… when you spent the night with someone without having engaged in … what had Harry called it again… “the magic motion”? Perhaps it would go away on its own and they could avoid the awkwardness all together if she just closed her eyes and fell back asleep.  


She shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep some more but her thoughts kept straying back to Severus and how he would react to his… reaction. He was a rather private person, but he had been very forthcoming with her in all ways during their few weeks together. He had made it very clear that he found her attractive but he had also been very restrained in their interactions. He effortlessly wavered between wonton words and somewhat chaste actions… and nope, the issue was not resolving itself, in fact it was becoming more pronounced. She decided that gently rousing Severus while feigning sleep was the best course of action that would allow them both to save their dignity.   


Hermione took in an audible breath through her nose and shifted her head. Surely her wild hair would tickle his nose and wake him…  


No response.  


She shifted her hand under her pillow and grazed Severus’ arm where it was stretched out underneath her.   


Nothing.  


Perhaps his feet were ticklish. She drew her foot up brushed it against his.   


That seemed to do the trick.   


He breathed in deep again and drug his hand back around her ribcage. ‘Success!’ Hermione cheered in her mind. Surely he would roll over or extricate himself to the loo for a moment.   
Severus did no such thing.   


Instead, Hermione felt him gather her hair and twist it up and off of her neck. He traced the neckline of her shirt with his nose and slipped his hand back underneath the covers to rest it on her waist. A relatively innocent action, she thought, until he pressed his thumb into a sensitive spot on her lower back. She reflexively arched back into him and Severus boldly answered by pressing himself against her.   


Hermione’s breath hitched.  


“Good morning, Hermione,” Severus’ voice was thick with sleep but no less effective at sending shivers down her spine.  


Oh Merlin, this was her life now.   


Hermione felt her cheeks redden and turned her face into her pillow before replying with her own muffled “good morning.”   


He chuckled and pulled his arm from under the pillow in order to prop himself up a bit. She gathered her courage and rolled onto her back to look up at him.  


“Would you like to have breakfast here or in the Great Hall this morning?” He asked her conversationally, fiddling with a curl that had already escaped from his sticking charm. Hermione was decidedly distracted because despite the casual tone and nature of his question, his ardor had not waned and still pressed incessantly against her hip.   


She rallied the faculties of her mind to ignore it since Severus was. “Here is fine,” she managed.  


“Would you like to use the loo?” he asked before rolling away from her.  


“Not just this mome…” Hermione trailed off as she watched Severus rise from the bed. He stood in profile before stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. This action was made rather obscene by his full morning salute. Hermione suppressed a smirk, apparently Winky wasn’t the only one that was purposefully showing off. Her thoughts were confirmed when she returned her attention back up to Severus’ face and found him smirking with a quirked eyebrow.  


Caught … oops. Hermione blushed and burrowed her head into her pillow again. She heard the door to the bathroom open.  


“Now now, Hermione, no hiding; you’ll miss your chance to ogle my back side too,” Admonished Severus from the bathroom door.   


Hermione’s head flew up only to see the door click shut. She groaned into her pillow before getting up and pulling the covers up on the bed. She wouldn’t fully make it and offend Winky but she was loath to just leave the covers untidy.   


She released Severus’ sticking charm on her hair and rebraided it while calling out for their house elf, “Winky”  


The house elf popped into the room, “Good morning Mistress, what can Winky be helping with this morning?”   


Hermione smiled at the greeting, ‘in for a penny in for a pound’ she thought. If she was fully accepting Severus in her life, Winky was part of the deal too. “Good morning Winky. First I wanted to thank you for your thoughtful accommodations last night. The tea was delicious and the bed very comfortable.”  


Winky’s ears perked up, “Winky is very pleased that Mistress liked Winky’s service. Is there anything else Winky can be doing for Mistress and Master this morning?”   


Hermione smiled kindly, “Yes, Winky, we would like to eat breakfast here. Can you arrange a spread of Severus’ favorites for the both of us please?”  


“Winky will be making all the arrangements but Master and Mistress must not take too long.” Winky said cryptically.  


“Why, is there pressing school business that Severus needs to attend to?” Hermione asked.  


“How can Mistress be forgetting?” Winky cried, “Mistress be needing time to prepare for Yule Ball.”  


Hermione laughed, “Winky, the Yule Ball is late tonight, it won’t take me all day to prepare.”   


Winky shook her head, “Winky is not mistaken. Mistress will be eating breakfast and then be start preparations.”  


Hermione had the distinct feeling that there was no arguing with the elf, “Very well Winky, Severus and I will eat and then you and I will start preparations for the Ball.”  


The elf’s ears shook in delight and her eyes looked a bit watery, she nodded her head once and winked away back to the kitchens.  


Hermione must have missed the clicking of the bathroom door opening because she was slightly startled when Severus wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “I’m pretty sure you just made her entire Christmas agreeing to let her help you prepare for the Ball.”  


Severus sleeves had been pushed up and that fresh green smell Hermione was so fond of was evident on his skin. Perhaps it was his soap? She bent her head down and sniffed deeply before laying a small kiss on his forearm, “You and Winky are a package deal. If I’ve accepted you, I accept her too.” Severus tightened his hold on her and kissed her cheek, “Though, I might not want to say that too loudly or often, she will start to move my things.” Severus laughed and they were distracted with the arrival of breakfast.   


Eating in Severus’ rooms and the Great Hall were not very different from each other. Though Severus fully prepared her tea for her and Hermione easily dished up his two fried eggs without the worry of prying eyes. Both mused privately that perhaps mornings such as this and being together in all ways might not be so terrible.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Breakfast had concluded and Winky herded Hermione out of Severus’ rooms and back into her own. True to the elf’s word, it took Hermione the better part of the day to prepare for the ball. Dusk had fallen hours ago and it was nearing seven when Winky finally deemed Hermione ready. The elf pushed Hermione out the door. Severus was waiting for her in the hallway and they both stood a moment to take the other in.   


The silk of Hermione’s one shouldered gown reflected the deepest blues or purples depending on the light. Small crystals adorned the delicately ruched bodice and then spread out onto the full skirts. Guilt feathers trailed over the left shoulder of the gown but Severus couldn’t see the full effect. His gaze was intent but he motioned for her to turn slowly around. Hermione complied.   


On the back of her gown was a gold and teal beaded peacock. It was spectacular and the colors reminiscent of their magic bursting forth across the night sky. Winky had tamed Hermione’s hair into an elegant mass of twists that allowed the dress to take center stage.  


When she turned back towards Severus he had a small smile and a twinkle in his eye. “Stunning,” he said simply. He approached her and the light caught his frock coat. Hermione realized that he was not in his standard garb, but instead his jacket had a small delicate pattern woven into it. She was momentarily distracted as he gave her a chaste kiss in greeting and then she returned her attention to inspecting his coat. Hermione could now see that the pattern was a single indigo silk thread woven into tiny peacock feathers.  


She looked back up at him questioned, “How did you know?”   


He linked her arm through his and set them off down the hallway towards the Great Hall, “I wanted to surprise you so I had Winky request a custom jacket be made to match.”  


Hermione ran her hand across the arm of his jacket, “Be serious, Severus, this is hand embroidery. How did you get it made so quickly, you just asked me to the Ball yesterday… after my prompting,” and she cut her eyes at him in mock disapproval.”  


Severus gave her a sheepish smile, “When the ball was announced I told Winky to keep an eye out for your dress and to put in the order as soon as you settled on one. It was pure luck that you asked her to transport the dress to the school for you. She was able to pop by the tailor’s and get my jacket order started.”   


Hermione just shook her head and teased, “I’m fairly certain Winky learned all her meddlesome ways from you.” She was rewarded with Severus’ deep rich baritone laugh. Her stomach swooped and Hermione had the greatest urge to pull Severus into an alcove and snog him silly. She tamped the feeling down with the reminder that the stone wall would damage both of their outfits.   


They rounded the corner to the Main Staircase which was filled with students and they joined the throng down to the Great Hall. The students had done a beautiful job decorating for the Yule Ball. The long house tables had been removed in favor of a plethora of round ones, each with a centerpiece that matched up with one of the themes of the house trees Hermione had created weeks before. There was a dance floor with live music from a band Hermione wasn’t familiar with and she wondered if Severus danced. Food tables were scattered around the edges of the room and the Staff Table had even been removed and replaced with smaller tables and chairs.   


Neville and Hannah had already arrived when Hermione and Severus reached the staff area. Once greetings were made, Hermione looked to Severus and he flicked his eyes towards the other couple and the food table. She stepped up to the social plate, “I think Severus and I were going to get a bite to eat, Neville and Hannah, would you like to join us?” Severus’ gentle squeeze of her arm with his let her know that she had read him correctly.  


The two couples made their way over to the staff food table and filled their plates with nibbles and sat at a secluded table in the corner before the gentlemen went off for drinks and the ladies settled into their seats.   


Hannah didn’t waste any time, “So, you and Severus look quite cozy tonight.”   


Hermione grinned, “Yes.”  


“Neville says the students love your class, have you decided to stay,” Asked Hannah.  


“Minerva and I are working on it but I’ve not told Severus yet,” Hermione admitted and made sure the men were still out of earshot, “I want to make sure I’m confirmed in the position before telling him.”  


Hannah whispered quickly before the men reached them, “He’s going to be so excited, he really cares about you.”   


Hermione turned back to look at Severus, “I know, I really care for him too.”  


The men returned with punch and Severus set Hermione’s cup in front of her with a warning, “Sybill got to the punch, I’ve got sober-up back in my rooms if need be.” Hermione took a sip and had to clear her throat, it was obvious why the staff food table was separate from the students. Severus placed a calming hand on her back as he sat and Hermione shot him a small smile letting him know she was ok. Her second sip went down smoother and Severus removed his hand and sat to his own dinner.  


Hannah turned out to be an excellent conversationalist and always had a funny story about the pub or her Mediwitch training ready to go. Neville and Severus made casual bets over which of the older couples would break up that night and which would be found out after curfew. Spending time with Neville and Hannah made her think about Boxing Day with the Potters and the Order’s New Years Eve Party. It was known that Severus and Neville got on quite well, but she knew he wouldn’t share that same bond with Harry or Ron and that made her pause. Even though she knew she had the support of her two oldest friends, things would be different.  


There was an ease between the two couples and Hermione noticed Severus becoming more relaxed. His posture wasn’t so straight, he had casually draped an arm across the back of her chair once his food was finished and he started on his second cup of punch, his dark wit flowed freely to the amusement of the table. She realized this was her new normal, likely the first of many such occurrences. There would be school events, quidditch matches, evenings at a Hogsmeade pub, quiet dinners together on the weekends, maybe even summer time picnics in some far flung place while Neville and Severus scouted rare plants.  


She liked those thoughts.  


Hermione was drawn out of her reverie by the feeling of Severus tracing the line of her dress across her back. He leaned in, “Are you ok? Not had too much punch have you?”   


“Just thinking about how lovely tonight is.” She spoke a little louder to include the others, “Now, what are the bets on our two Slytherin/Hufflepuff Mistletoe Malefactors?”  


Severus and Neville turned their attention to the two couples to observe and Hannah asked, “Mistletoe Malefactors?!”  


“Severus and I interrupted a plot last week at the end of our patrol rounds. An odd little group of Hufflepuff and Slytherin decided to play match maker and set up a ball of enchanted mistletoe between the doors of rooms.”  


“NO” supplied Hannah.  


“Yes,” Severus said picking up the story, “Hermione smoked them out, so to speak,” he trailed his hand up her spine, “and we headed them off as they escaped.”  


Hermione did her best to act natural but Severus’ ministrations were light and teasing, “Severus took 50 points from each house and threatened to ban them from end of term activities.”  
Hannah gave an appropriate grimace.  


“I don’t know, Severus,” Neville finally concluded and looked again at the two couples, “I think your two Slytherins might have their hands full with the Hufflepuff girls.”  


“And what is that supposed to mean?” Hannah, a former Hufflepuff, scoffed at her husband.  


Hermione jumped in, “Just that up until the mistletoe incident, Severus was very confident that his house was least dunderheaded and they would never get caught doing something mischievous.” Severus’ hand paused its movement and Hermione took her teasing a step further, “You know the old saying though,” she cut her eyes at him, “‘Pride goeth before a fall.’”  


Hannah and Neville laughed and Hermione felt a curl of Severus’ magic crawl up her neck and skim over her cheek. His meaning was very clear… ‘cheeky witch’…  


“I think, perhaps, these ladies have been sitting too long,” Said Severus and stood just as a slower piece of music started up. He held out his hand to Hermione, “A dance?” Neville and Hannah followed suit.   


This was very unexpected. Walking arm in arm around the grounds or in town, spending time together in their private quarters, and even sitting cozily in the corner was one thing. Dancing in front of the students was something completely different. Severus had always been intentional with her though and she trusted him.  


She took his offered hand and followed him to the dance floor where he led her in a wide circle to situate her skirts. It wasn’t a formal waltz, there wasn’t any counting or turning, no frame to keep locked into place. He pulled her into his embrace, her cheek near his shoulder, his cheek on her temple, hands clasped and drawn close. Hermione felt her heart beat slow, nearly in time with the music and knew that it had synced with Severus’ own heart just like the night before. She closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the experience.  


When the song came to end Hermione spoke up into Severus’ ear, “Are you on duty tonight.”   


“No,” he responded quietly. “Why do you ask?” she could hear the smirk in his voice.  


“Oh, just making sure.” She replied vaguely.   


Just as the clock tower struck 9, Minerva took to the stage to send younger students back to their dorms while reminding the older students that wandering in the halls was not permitted. Neville and Hannah chose to take their leave but Severus and Hermione retreated back to the staff refreshment table.   


Minerva and Filius caught their attention and waved them over. “And so it begins,” Severus whispered and Hermione knew that the rest of the evening would be filled with thinly veiled suggestions from their colleagues. Armed with Sybill’s fortified punch, they mingled.  


“Don’t you two cut a fine pair,” Minerva commented as they joined the group.  


“I say, we’ve not seen him in something other than his standard affair in many many years,” Poppy tittered.  


Professor Babbling merely gave him a hungry look over her punch cup.   


Hermione felt Severus shift beside her, slightly uncomfortable with their attention. “Severus does look rather dashing tonight, doesn’t he?” Hermione replied and graced him with a smile, “I am a very lucky witch.”   


“Did you do the charm work on your dress yourself, Hermione?” Asked Filius.  


“Merlin no, I do just fine with decorations or jewelry, but I’m rather pants at clothing charms. I bought this dress as Gladrags” Hermione answered, “I don’t even know who designed it.”  


Professor Sinstra had been inspecting the dress as well and commented, “I do believe the jewels are specifically placed. Look, just here.”  


Hermione had to turn and bend to see where she was pointing and Severus reached out to grasp her elbow to help steady her in the unnatural position  


“Yes, that is Puppis” The Astronomy Professor stated.  


Hermione herd a quiet snort from Severus’ direction. She shot him a look from over her shoulder but only received a raised eye brow from over his punch cup in response. Hermione turned her attention back towards Aurora who was captivating a small audience with the meaning behind the constellation.   


“Puppis is one of three constellations that made up the much larger Argo Nevis. Argo was the ship that Jason and the Argonauts sailed on to get the Golden Fleece. Puppis represents the stern of the ship as it thrusts through the sky on its voyage.” Aurora explained to a small gathering of instructors inspecting the back of the dress.  


Severus must have bent down slightly because she felt his hot whisper in her ear, “I’m not so sure I like the idea of you showing off your thrusting stern… and Puppis…to the rest of the staff.”  


Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Severus helped her adjust her stance and stood a little closer than he had before, a protective hand at the small of her back. She chanced another glance up and he gave her a rather heated look. She quickly hid her face in her punch cup.   


Thankfully, the conversation continued around them. “Quite the game last night,” Madam Hooch shouted rather loudly.   


“Congratulations to Gryffindor,” Professor Vector added with a slight nod in Hermione’s direction, “I’ve not seen odd endings to games like that in some time.”  


“It was rather unusual,” Hermione agreed, now composed   


“An odd bit of magic the two of you performed as well. Thanks are in order, I believe” the flying instructor continued and waved at them with a bit of canapé.   


“Anyone would have done the same thing, we merely reacted quickly. The students are safe and that is all that matters.” Severus said naturally but Hermione felt his hand tighten against her waist.  


“I’m sure Poppy was thankful not to have two charges in her ward right before the Holiday.” Commented Professor King, “Was the owl all right?”   


Hermione blanched, they hadn’t even considered the owl.   


“Right as rain after a good night’s rest,” Supplied Professor Grubby-Plank, “Where was the bird flying from anyway?”  


“The Hebridean Dragon Reserve,” Hermione answered honestly.   


The Care of Magical Creatures instructor perked up, “No wonder the bird was so tired, that’s quite a fly. Not a long distance but the winds over the ocean make it a tough journey.”  


“We were not anticipating receiving the letter in the middle of the game.” Severus commented.  


“I’d say not,” piped King, “Must have been important.”  


“Indeed, we’ve been working on a research project and wanted to have things sorted by the end of term.” Severus skirted the issue.   


The conversation bounced back and forth and Hermione was grateful that the conversation turned away from the two of them. Soon enough the Yule Ball came to a close; Hermione and Severus said their farewells and exited quietly through the staff entrance. The walk back to their corridor was quiet, they didn’t encounter any students, and there was no need for idle chitchat.   


They paused between their two doors, face to face. Hermione’s hair had started to fall out of her chignon. “I believe,” Severus started, and then paused to tuck his favorite curl behind her ear, “That you asked earlier if I was on duty tonight.”   


He left the statement open.  


“I did,” Hermione confirmed. Severus had been so open with her, so direct in his intentions. She mustered up her courage, “Severus, I’d like to spend the night with you again… without the element of compulsion this time.”  


He cupped her cheeks, “You needn’t ask, Hermione, my door is always open to you.” She bestowed him with a brilliant smile and he gave her a quick kiss before pulling away, “I mean it quite literally though.” He shifted his gaze to the door and back, “Go try it,” he prompted her with a jerk of his head and a mischievous smirk.   


Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but her curiosity got the best of her. She turned and put her hand on the doorknob to his rooms. The door clicked open. She paused before entering and turned back towards him. “I was able to enter your rooms last night too. I thought that you just left your wards down.”   


“It would seem that the Winky and our colleagues are not the only meddlesome forces we are reckoning with.” He said cryptically.   


Hermione looked around the corridor like it would give her some sort of clue… was her door narrower… was the hallways shorter… had the entrance to their corridor always been arched? “You don’t honestly think…” Hermione asked.  


Severus shrugged, “What else could it be?”  


“Well,” Hermione put on her swottiest tone, “If the castle has given us its blessing, I see no reason to doubt it. After all, you never look a gift horse in the mouth.” And with swift efficiency she grabbed Severus by the hand and pulled him into his rooms.   


“Colloportus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, the next chapter will start where this one leaves off <3


	19. Aparecium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate surpassing 200 kudos here is the chapter you have ALL be waiting for.  
> This is my first time writing smut and I tried to be as detailed as I could while still remaining at the "M" rating. I hope it does the story justice.  
> Thank you thank you thank you for being such wonderful fantastic readers.  
> Lastly, a shoutout in the next chapter for whoever can spot the pop-culture reference and tell me in a comment hehe :-)

“Well,” Hermione put on her swottiest tone, “If the castle has given us its blessing, I see no reason to doubt it. After all, you never look a gift horse in the mouth.” And with swift efficiency she grabbed Severus by the hand and pulled him into his rooms.   


“Colloportus”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione drug Severus all the way through the sitting room and into the bedroom before halting in her steps.  


Winky had been busy again.  


The room was dimly lit and the bed had been turned down. The wardrobe was open, a simple dark grey lady’s dressing gown hung on one of the doors, and there was space for her dress within. Hermione thought she might have spied a few of pairs of her sleepwear and other personal items on a shelf. Her wand was on ‘her’ side of the bed along with The Silent Intent. Winky had even provided a pitcher of water and glasses on the dining table.   


Severus gently laid his hands on her shoulder. “Do you need assistance with your dress,” he asked softly and slid his hands down her arms. He left three small kisses from her shoulder to her neck.   


Hermione tried to settle herself before speaking, “It’s a side zip I can manage. But I’ll need help with my hair,” She paused as he left a lingering kiss on the hollow behind her ear, “Unless you’d like for me to keep it up.”   


“Hmm,” He considered audibly, the timber of his voice made her skin prickle. Severus brought his hands back up to her shoulders and squeezed them before moving around her and going to his bedside table where he deposited his pocket watch and wand. He turned back towards her, “Down I think,” and then made his way into the loo.   


Hermione stood there for a moment after the door clicked shut before she realized that Severus intended for her to remove her dress on her own. She sat on her side of the bed, slipped off her shoes and put them on the bottom shelf of the wardrobe. Hermione then slid the side zip down, unhooked the strap of her dress where it connected under the peacock appliqué, and carefully stepped out of the skirts. The dress had been self supporting and she was left standing in a scrap of delicate Indigo silk around her hips.   


Hermione hung the dress and took interest in Severus’ ‘side’ of the wardrobe. She could see his teaching uniform hung neatly, and his more casual items stacked in the far shelves: sweaters, sleep wear… were those jeans? Hermione had just leaned over to get a better look when his Yule Ball frock coat appeared on an empty hanger. She spun around looking for Severus but the bathroom door was still tightly shut; she remembered her own near nudity and slipped the robe on quickly before Severus returned.   


Intrigued, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited to see what would happen next. A few moments later, his vest nested underneath the jacket. She heard the slither of silk as his cravat slid in amongst the others on a shelf and the delicate clink of cufflinks hitting the bottom of a small bowl on a shelf higher up.   


Hermione’s heart started to pound.  


Severus’ belt hung itself on a hook on the far wall of the wardrobe and after a few more moments a black shirt rustled into a basket at the bottom next to a line of his shoes. She wondered if he was wearing an undershirt or if he was simply standing in the bathroom shirtless… maybe his pants were already undone, slung low on his hips. Dress shoes appeared in their open slot in the lineup and a pair of black socks followed into the basket, obviously clothing meant for the wash. Trousers were next, Hermione knew it, and she trained her eyes on the hanger where they appeared a few moments later.   


She swallowed thickly.  


This was it. A very nearly nude Severus was just on the other side of the bathroom door. Would he come out in just his underwear? A robe? Totally starkers? Another rustle of fabric hitting the basket made Hermione peer into the wardrobe; she was fairly confident it was his underwear but other than it being black she couldn’t tell anything about it. There was absolutely no way she was going to reach in to find out and not get caught so she let her inquiry hang unanswered.   


She stood quickly and moved to the table to pour them each a glass of water… anything to keep her hands busy.  


The door opened and Severus exited. He looked open and relaxed, completely at ease, as though this was totally normal and not at all the first time they would be intimate other than a few heated kisses. She noted as he approached that he too wore a dark grey dressing gown similar to her own. Hermione handed him his glass of water.  


“Thank you,” Severus said quietly and took the proffered drink, “I believe that Winky has left some of your personal items in the bathroom for you.”  


Hermione smiled, “that elf really does think of everything.” She placed her water on the table and passed by Severus to take her turn in the loo.  


Severus’ bathroom was not at all anything like her own standard issue facilities. Well, it was, in the case of the fixtures, but completely transformed otherwise with tropical and exotic plants covering every spare surface. It reminded her of the upper rungs of his staircase to the dungeons and she wondered if he simply had a horticultural hobby or if they were all useful in potions. She loved the smell; fresh, green, and alive.  


Hermione took care of her business and went to the sink to wash her hands. His soap looked to be a custom creation and after she used it, confirmed that she now smelled like fresh cut grass. She reached for her toothbrush in the holder next to Severus’… he used a spearmint toothpaste too; she grinned. After a quick rinse of her face, she wasn’t big on make up even for formal events, Hermione made her way back out to the bedroom.   


Severus was standing at the bookcase on the far side of the room near the oversized chair and turned when she closed the bathroom door behind her. She could see that part of the shelf was actually a hidden storage for potions with a false book front. Once a spy…   


“I believe that Sybill’s punch has worn off for myself, do you need a sober-up?” he inquired while shifting vials around.   


“No, I think the elves must have diluted it enough, I feel fine.”   


Severus nodded once then selected two vials in different shades of blue and closed the compartment. He walked towards her, “How does the phrase go… ‘Charm or potion ‘for the Magic Motion’?” They both laughed and he handed the lighter blue one to her. “A standard contraceptive for you, and my own custom creation for myself.” He held up the vial in a mock ‘cheers’, “It will take a little time and a visit or two with Poppy but I can develop something specific for you too.”   


Hermione clinked her vial against his and they both swigged the potions. Severus took her vial, replaced the stopper and placed them both on the table by the water pitcher. He then handed her the glass of water. She dutifully took a sip and then Severus hovered both glasses across the room to sit on each side table. He took her hand and guided her to the bed but Hermione’s academic side perked up, “Why the custom contraceptive?”  


“Voldemort believed that intimacy between his followers would facilitate a stronger devotion to each other and him. He also used sex as a way to dominate the lesser.” Severus said frankly. He pulled the covers down further and encouraged Hermione to climb onto the bed and sit in the middle. “When his tastes became more than I was willing to participate in I brewed myself an impotency and infertility solution that would keep me out of mix.” He climbed into the bed and Hermione felt his knees just barely touching her hips where he had sat up behind her. “Pins or charms” He asked.  


“Winky did it, but I think its charms on the outer layer with pins internally. Wouldn’t pairing those potions cause issues after the fact?”  


Severus squeezed her shoulders before gently prodding her hair to figure out where the sticking charms started, “Long term use of those kinds of potions can cause permanent damage if not monitored correctly.” He began to unwind the twists Winky had so carefully created. “At the time I didn’t know what my life would be like, if there would be an ‘after’ to consider. I have always been a cautious man though, so I started doing research.” A few more tendrils fell loose, “I found that when properly balanced to a wizard’s own virility that the possibility for negative effects is negated.” The first layer of Hermione’s hair was totally free and Severus began working on the next later, a combination of charms and pins, “when the war was over and I realized that I did indeed have an ‘after’ I retooled my potion to exclude the impotency.”  


“Didn’t Voldemort suspect your sudden inability to participate in the revelries?” Hermione heard Severus snort lightly in amusement.  


“I told him it was a potions accident.”   


Hermione laughed and then deadpanned, “clever.”   


“It’s clever because it worked.” Severus countered.  


“And it would have been incredibly stupid if it hadn’t.”  


Another layer of Hermione’s hair came free, “An astute observation,” Severus agreed and started on the final layer of pins.   


“I don’t even know what my fertility rate is.” Hermione admitted quietly.  


“How do you mean?” asked Severus.  


“I was cursed 5th year in the Department of Mysteries by a silenced Dolohov and I was tortured by Bellatrix with Cruciatus 7th year. I never thought to inquire if those things would adversely affect my ability to conceive one day.”  


“I have no expectations from you in that regard,” Severus said kindly, “I do not think our ability to heal the wards is hinging on conceiving a child.”  


Hermione relaxed at that and forged on, “Severus, I’m not sure I want to have children at all.”  


The last of her hair fell free but Severus’ ministrations continued, gently untangling the snarls, “Hermione, I am nearly 50 and have had no previous pressing desire to sire progeny,” She felt his fingers flex against her scalp, “Though the idea of you ripe with child does have a certain appeal,” He shifted his attention to pressing his thumbs into a sensitive spot on her shoulders, “your hesitation to take on child rearing does not diminish my devotion…” Severus drug his thumbs down on either side of her spine and then pressed into the small of her back, “or attraction to you.”  


She was quickly forgetting their conversation, “You really feel that way.”  


“Turn around, Hermione, and I’ll show you.”  


Hermione scooted forward, turned and locked eyes with Severus who held her gaze for a moment before he glanced down then back up and quirked an eyebrow at her. She followed the path his eyes had taken. Severus’ robe ensured his modesty but only just barely. Previously falling just below his knees, the soft knit had ridden up and Hermione could see the pale skin of his thighs peppered with dark hair. The soft knit fabric only accentuated the prominent erection he sported beneath the drape of the robe.   


Biting back a grin she leisurely took in the rest of his form. His robe was still tied securely around the waist but the top portion had come open with his ministrations to her hair to reveal a sliver of his chest. It was just as pale and equally as covered in hair as his thighs. She could see the edge of the scar Nagini had left him peeking out from behind his robe and where his ponytail fell over his shoulder. Finally she looked at his face; dark intelligent eyes, sharp features, that hooked nose she was so very fond of.   


He was just as striking as ever.  


Hermione found her confidence, placed her hands on Severus’ knees, and traced delicate patterns up his thighs. When she met the hem on his robe she watched his arousal throb and felt her own answering clench of need. She pressed her palms into his thighs, rose slightly, and kissed him. Imploring him to feel how she appreciated him, how lucky she felt to be with him, how she very much desired him.   


Severus met her kiss with equal intensity, also rising to his knees. Hermione brought her hands up wrapping one arm around his neck and cupping his cheek with the other. She felt his hands grasp at her waist and draw her closer to him but his hardness poked at her incessantly, hindering his mission.   


Hermione couldn’t help but giggle and pull away, “Is it just me, or do you also feel like something has come between us?”  


Severus’ eyebrows shot up and let out a bark of laughter, “And my cheeky witch comes out to play…” His grin turned devilish and he snuck his hands back to her waist only to slide them down and grasp her on the back of the thighs. In the blink of an eye he had pulled her up and dumped her back on the bed, legs splayed out, robe gathered around her hips giving him a peak of dark silk.   


Hermione’s surprised stuck in her throat because Severus’ face had turned positively feral. Turnabout was apparently fair play because Severus grasped Hermione’s ankles and squeezed them briefly before loosening his grip. He lightly ghosted his hands up her legs; first running his fingertips up the outside of her calves before pressing this thumbs into the hollow of her knee and continuing the pressured touch up the inside of her thighs. Just before finger tips met silk, he slid his hands back around and grasped her hips again, pulling her towards him.   


Severus walked his hands up the bed boxing her in. He briefly kissed her before trailing his mouth across her jaw and down her neck. Hermione drug her hands up his arms and traced over his shoulders and down his sides. Her grip tightened when he found a particularly sensitive spot near her collarbone. He focused his attention there and did something rather spectacular that made Hermione shift her hips up. In doing so, she brushed against his tumescence and Severus answered with his own shallow thrust.  


Hermione’s breath hitched. Severus let out a small groan and traced the contour of her curves as he pulled himself upright. He took a long look at her; wild hair, bright eyes, and panting with want. He ran his finger beneath the edge of the robe’s tie in a silent request; she gave her consent with a nod. Severus worried the knot free and pulled her robe open. He hungrily took in her form and splayed his hands on bare flesh. He kissed her briefly before mapping the newly exposed skin with his mouth.   


Severus was a master in all things, Hermione decided as he worked her closer and closer to the begging point. He fisted the silk at her hips and her muscles shuddered in the wake of the path he drew with his nose along her waist. Severus ventured lower and she heard him inhale deeply, scenting her arousal.   


That man and his nose; he was debauchery incarnate…and she loved it.   


With a small growl of approval he pulled the last scrap of modesty from her body. For a few heart pounding moments he hovered at the apex of her thighs; his hair tickling her leg was the only contact between them, driving her to madness. She audibly cried out when he finally gave her the intimate attention she so desperately sought; a hedonistic combination of mouth, nose, and hand. Though she was already on the precipice, he took his time expertly bringing her to completion.  


Severus slowly pulled away from her, leaving a trail of kisses up her leg as we went. The smug smirk on his face as he looked down at a panting Hermione said it all. Despite her satisfaction, she wanted all of him; now. Hermione rose up and hastily threw off her dressing gown before determinedly reaching for the tie of Severus’ robe. He too discarded the garment and Hermione finally got to look at his full form. She drank him in. Fit with subtle definition and a perfect contrast of pale skin and dark hair. He had scars from war but they were a testament to his character; loyal, powerful, and strong.   


Hungrily she met him for a kiss and drug her hand down the plains of his chest before grasping him fully. Severus allowed her a few moments of exploration before twisting them back down to the bed. Hermione’s head hit the pillow and he nestled into the cradle of her hips before kissing her languidly. In the tender moment he reached down, joining them. Hermione was reminded that they were indeed Kindreds, destined for one another in all ways, chosen by magic as the perfect complement to the other. Just as before, Severus took his time, stretching the moments out and allowing them savor their first time together.  


Breathlessly, they reached their mutual culmination. Severus hovered above Hermione, foreheads pressed together. She tilted her chin slightly and affectionately rubbed her nose against his. He responded with a kiss before separating them, rolling to his side of the bed and pulling Hermione into his embrace. She placed her hand over his heart and he idly played with her hair, wild from their coupling.   


Hermione assumed Severus cast some sort of a nonverbal and wandless charm because the dampness on their skin and between her thighs vanished and the sheets sorted themselves beneath them. He laid a kiss on her forehead and the pull of post coital sleep was strong but she resisted and extricated herself from the bed. Severus grunted at the loss.   


“Loo, I’ll be right back,” she explained. She received another grunt in reply.  


When Hermione returned, Severus was slightly more alert; the covers were pulled up to his hips but did little to hide the fact that he was still very much nude. She bypassed her pajamas in the wardrobe and joined him, easily snuggling back into his side.   


They were quiet for a bit until Severus broke the silence. “I must say, after watching you walk scantily about the room, I’m thinking of instituting a ‘no-clothing-in-the-bedroom rule’.”  


Hermione laughed, “Who would have thought, Severus Snape, a nudist.”  


Severus reached over and playfully smacked her on the behind, “Cheeky witch”. Hermione yelped and laughed harder as he summoned the rest of the covers and darkened the room with a, “Nox”.  


It didn’t take long for them to doze off together.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione woke the next morning, hoping that she might get to take advantage of Severus’ morning state but was instead greeted with an empty bed. Severus popped out of the bathroom freshly washed and already partially dressed.  


“Good morning,” He greeted her and dipped down for a kiss, “The train leaves at 11 and I must do a final inspection of the dorm to ensure all my students have vacated properly. I’ll be back in a little bit and we can have Winky bring us brunch.” He moved around to the wardrobe to retrieve a cloak.  


Hermione smiled and stretched. The sheet fell from shoulders giving him a tantalizing glimpse of what lay beneath, “You are already breaking the new rule,” She stated.  


Severus considered for a moment, “I tell you what. I’ll show you something to keep you occupied while I’m gone and when I return you can dictate just how closely we follow the new rule.”  


Hermione’s curiosity was piqued. She sat up fully and the sheet fell to her lap. Severus eyes flashed at the sight of her but he kept his composure. He picked up The Silent Intent and handed it to her. She willingly accepted another kiss from him but let out a little squeal when he playfully tweaked her.   


Severus pulled away and chuckled darkly before walking back around the bed. He retrieved the wand from his bedside table and flicked it in the direction of the book,  


“Aparecium”


	20. Capacious Extremis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all! 150 subscriptions and over 5,000 hits!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Severus pulled away and chuckled darkly before walking back around the bed. He retrieved the wand from his bedside table and flicked it in the direction of the book,  
“Aparecium”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Severus was down the staircase in the blink of an eye. Hermione quickly opened the book and began flipping through the pages. Spread throughout were Severus’ personal notes. She let out a gasp, shut the book, and leapt out of bed. This was not a sit naked in bed kind of reading. She went to the wardrobe to look at what Winky had provided for her and selected a dark turquoise scrap of lace, since Severus was so fond of her cheek, and a white slim fit sleep t-shirt. Hermione hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower before slipping into her clean clothes.   


When she re-entered the bedroom, Winky had popped in to tidy up. The bed was made, their water glasses gone, and there was a small tea service on the table with a few nibbles to hold her over until brunch. Hermione went back to the wardrobe and considered Severus’ promise before selecting a very soft pair of black lounge pants. No shirt.   


Oh yes, that would do nicely.  


She placed the pants on his side of the bed, grabbed her book, and settled into the oversized chair by throwing her legs over the arm. Hermione was quickly immersed in her reading. Many of the notes Severus had written mirrored her own. Similar questions, similar observations; she was intrigued by how alike their research styles really were. What really caught her eye though was a series of log entries that had been added to the back of the book.

 **October 23, 2002**  
_Minerva and I have been further researching the problem with the wards. I am part of the solution but she is not. Must have a stronger relationship with next Deputy._ **February 5, 2003**  
_Kindreds is the key to fixing wards. No one here at the school fits the bill. Minerva has started inviting guest lecturers and instructors to help._  
**June 14, 2004**  
_I am not kindred with any of the women so far, but I’m not concerned. There is still time._   
**March 30, 2005**  
_Minerva’s latest candidate is most certainly not my kindred. I’m starting to think Minerva is losing her touch._  
**September 17, 2006**  
_Still no progress, though I have started to be more proactive in my actions. Going out and about in the villages and going to Ministry events to expose myself to a wider field of people._  
**January 3, 2007**  
_Forced myself to go to the Order’s Christmas Party this year at Minerva’s urging. That ragtag bunch of miscreants aren’t children any longer; though Miss Granger is still her swotty self. Her diatribe against Ron and George’s use of enchanted mistletoe was beyond entertaining._

Hermione remembered that party. Everyone had gotten married or was in relationship and she had felt particularly vulnerable with her singleness that year. A few of her well meaning friends had invited single young men to the party in an attempt to capture her under the mistletoe with one of them. Severus had been there, she recalled, though he hadn’t interacted much with anyone. Now that she thought back, he had watched that exchange rather intently from the corner.  


**May 6, 2007**  
_The annual Remembrance Ball occurred yesterday. I’ve missed the last few as I don’t particularly like being paraded around. Miss Granger and I lamented over the thought whilst avoiding a foreign dignitary behind a column. Her smile is quiet lovely._  


Hermione stifled a chuckle at that memory. They had been on opposite ends of the refreshment table when Odua Morganwa made a bee line their direction. Panicked they both shifted into the crowd and ducked behind the same column. They nearly ran into one another and in her flustered state she cursed the Minister for always using the Order of Merlin recipients as diplomatic bait. He had responded with his dry dark wit and Hermione HAD flashed him a rather wide smile.   


**August 12, 2007**  
_Minerva and I met with the new liaison with the DoMLE, Miss Granger. She is a vast improvement from the last ignoramus that held her position. Though I challenged one of her suggestions just to see her swottines come out, she took the bait and it was rather magnificent display. She has a fire that I very much enjoy, though I am loath to admit it._  


Hermione let out an indignant squeak. That man started an argument with her on her first day just to have a little fun?!? She would have to find a way to pay him back for that. She had left that meeting feeling properly chastised and not at all qualified in her position.  


**December 27, 2007**  
_I attended the Order’s Christmas party again. No enchanted mistletoe this year, thank Merlin. Miss Granger was rather short with me until I inquired if she had seen a recent article about Magical Theory. She had and we stepped into the Library for a quiet place to discuss our thoughts. Our conversation was cut short when she was cajoled into evening out the teams for a holiday game. I would not mind if we got more chances to discuss other academic topics; she is bright, articulate, and amiable when not overly provoked._   


That article he wrote of was what inspired her to start tweaking the DADA curriculum. She made a mental note to find a copy of it so they could finish their discussion from two years before. Perhaps she had it filed away back at her apartment.   


**May 2, 2008**  
_Today marks ten years since the battle of Hogwarts and my forcible ousting from the school I nearly destroyed. Though I have dedicated the last decade in reparations, I know I am called to more. I also know that I cannot do this alone and after some reflecting I’m wondering if I have not overlooked someone. She is a powerful witch, fiercely loyal, stronger than most twice her age. I hope to gain more clarity on the situation tomorrow at the Remembrance Ball._  


That was the last ball there had been, It was determined that a yearly celebration was no longer needed. She had gone alone but the crowds had been thick and she wasn’t often without company. Severus had haunted the corners that night, always in the peripheral of her vision. She had just gotten away from a rather talkative older witch and finally had a moment to herself at a quiet table when a cup of punch was placed in front of her and Severus had joined her. They sat in companionable silence until she had caught her breath and thanked him for the punch and then their conversation had turned to the school. There had been a moment when the music changed and Severus had given her an odd, unreadable look. He made to stand but the Minister had come over in that same moment and asked Hermione to dance. She had looked to Severus but he only stood, gave his customary slight bow and left. She accepted the dance but hadn’t seen him again that evening… Her gown had been an illustrious gold with teal tulle and lace… huh…  


**July 7, 2008**  
_Our current DADA instructor, Williamson, seems to be well settled into the position and we’ve not have any reason to liaise with the DoMLE. I’ve been unable to shake the feeling that I missed an important opportunity in May. I don’t feel prepared to show my hand, so to speak, but I’ll be spending the rest of the summer at the Ministry working as a consult with their Potions Development Sector. I’m hopeful the opportunity will allow me the time to further explore the potential I see in Miss Granger._  


Hermione felt emotion well up. That was the summer she had also participated in field training with the Auror co-hort. She hadn’t returned until late August. She thought back hard to the day they returned. Had Severus been there in the atrium as she and her team came back; windblown, tan, and grimy around the edges? What a sight that would have been!  


**September 2, 2008**  
_I am unequivocally and unquestionably attracted to Miss Granger… Hermione. I set out to court her this summer but she wasn’t at the ministry. It is a bitter disappointment but I must forge on. If this is meant to be, an opportunity will present itself. I must be patient._  


She had seen him that fall though. There had been a meeting between her, Minerva, Severus, and Williamson on the dwindling availability of Boggarts. Williamson had procured one on his own but was requesting a second one from the DoMLE. Severus had been quiet in that meeting, almost distant, very restrained. But his eyes had been intense. She eagerly looked to the next entry.  
**November 15, 2008**  
_Hermione was at the castle today for a meeting and I couldn’t even utter a word to her. She has developed into such a beautiful young woman; confident, radiant, happy. I wonder what her life is like outside of work. Does she go out with her friends to the pub or does she stay home and read and research. I eagerly look forward to seeing her at the Order’s Christmas party._  


Oh no. That was the year Hermione had scrounged up a date and brought them with her to the party.   


**January 2, 2009**  
_I am too late. She has found someone. I will have to start all over again in the hopes that I was meant to be looking for someone else._  
**February 20, 2009**  
_Neville let slip that Hermione has broken up with that young man. I have developed a tickle in my chest, just behind my sternum since hearing the news. Perhaps I will not have to start over again after all._  


That… fling… Hermione distastefully thought, was a terrible idea. Set up through a friend of a friend. He had been dull in all ways. No academic interests, no sense of wit or humor, and romantically uninspired. She had not let him get past a few dates and awful kisses before breaking it off with him. Williamson had requested a meeting not long after that.  


**March 5, 2009**  
_Williamson wants to start a dueling club and has asked Hermione to assist in the endeavor. She will be here monthly until the end of term. Finally, an opportunity has presented itself._  


Hermione had spent the remainder of that term traveling to the school monthly to help with the dueling club. Harry and Ron would occasionally come but for the most part it was her and Williamson taking the helm. Severus was always there though observing and assisting when needed. His passion for teaching as evident then as it had been when she had returned to finish her schooling. She had been so impressed and had even started looking forward to working with him. The end of the term had come too quickly for her liking.   


**June 10, 2009**  
_I have renewed confidence that Hermione is part of this. She has spent the semester doing wonderful work with the students. She is a natural educator. I wish there was a way we could get her here full time. It is the only way this will work._  
**August, 25, 2009**  
_Minerva let me know that Professor Amadee is her latest candidate in helping me with my quest. I had to let her know that my attention had been drawn to someone already, though I didn’t tell her who specifically. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming._  
**November 20, 2009**  
_Minerva is up to something, I can feel it. She is plotting but I do not know what she is about yet. I hope she does not come up with some harebrained scheme to try and help me._  
**November 30, 2009**  
_It is both worse and better than I thought. Minerva, somehow, figured out that I’ve set my affections towards Hermione. In a stroke of manic genius, she devised a way to have Hermione stay here at the castle as the DADA instructor for the remainder of the term. Though she has chosen to sit by me at meals, her rooms have been placed opposite mine, and Winky has volunteered to serve her while she is here…I am still hesitant? Cautiously optimistic, perhaps._  
**December 1, 2009**  
_Just as I thought, she is a natural in the classroom. There was an accident today after dinner and I was able to assist her. The tingle in my chest has grown stronger since she arrived and is sated when she is near. The feeling totally settled when I grasped her arm to help her up from the floor. This is the most definitive sign I’ve been able to receive that I am on the right path._  
**December 2, 2009**  
_I have made major strides in past few days to engage Hermione in conversations. She has asked me to assist her in a class and Minerva insisted that I agree. She seemed off at dinner though and left early. I hope I have not misread the situation._  
**December 3, 2009**  
_Whatever bothered Hermione at Dinner last night seems to have passed. Her classes are all the students chatter about between classes. This school needs her… I need her… but I won’t force her._  
**December 4, 2009**  
_It is confirmed._  


That’s all there was. She scanned back over them and realized that these weren’t simply logs or diary entries. It was a love letter. Love. He loved her, it was obvious.  


It had been two years for him, but only a few weeks for her. She had already accepted him, the school, all of it. Was she in love with him?  


Hermione heard the shuffle of Severus’ step as he entered the front portion of the rooms and her heart thudded erratically in her chest. She forced herself to be natural, “In here!”  


Severus came through the door and paused slightly to take in the sight of Hermione’s legs on full display, draped over the arm of the chair.  


“Did all the students get to the train ok?” Hermione asked.   


Severus casually approached her and ran a hand up her exposed leg as he bent and gave her a kiss hello. He rested his arm on the back of the chair and played with the hem of her shirt where it had ridden up on her hip. “Yes, two weeks student free. I see you’ve chosen the uniform for the day.” He pulled away and made his way over to the wardrobe to hang up his cloak, “And what am I to wear?”   


She sat up on her knees and looked over the back of the chair, “I left a pair of pants on the bed for you. Why don’t you go to the loo and change and I’ll get brunch started.” Severus picked up the lounge pants and quirked an eye brow at her before disappearing into the bathroom. She called Winky and brunch was on the table by the time that Severus returned.  


True to his word Severus wore the pants as instructed. In the light of day Hermione got a better look at him than the night before. He was slightly more defined in his muscle tone than she had originally thought and even in his natural state she could tell he had…only…worn the pants.  


Hermione sat demurely at the table despite her casual attire. Severus joined her, equally proper in his stature, and inquired, “What are your plans for the week?”   


“Nothing except relaxing and reading for today; my grading is complete but I need to go out at some point and finish one last holiday errand. I’ll be here in the castle for Christmas Eve and Christmas but I’ll be spending Boxing Day with Ginny and Harry. What about you?”  


“Yes, a leisurely Sunday is in full order I believe,” Severus agreed and took a moment to appreciate the witch sitting at the table, “My fourth years had potions that needed a week to cure before grading could be completed. So I’ll set to that tomorrow and Tuesday.”  


“Perfect!” Hermione said brightly and flashed him a smile.   


The two finished their meal, set about selecting their reading, and spent the day curled up in the oversized arm chair together.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


On Tuesday December 22nd, Hermione took the opportunity while Severus was in his labs to venture off the castle grounds for her errands. Her first stop was in Hogsmeade; she didn’t remember seeing what she was looking for the last time she was there but she also hadn’t been looking either.   


Hermione went to J. Pippin’s Potions thinking that would be her best bet, but their selection was limited. Next she popped into Potage Cauldrons but they didn’t carry anything remotely similar to what she wanted. Dogweed & Deathcap had a whole rack to consider but none of them were quite right. She even popped into Scrivenshafts but was thwarted again. Not to be put off she tried Ceridwen’s Cauldrons but they had an even smaller selection than Pippin’s. In a last ditch effort she tried the sporting goods store and whereas they had something similar she didn’t think it was quite right.  


Hopefully Diagon Alley would have what she wanted and Hermione apparated away.   


Diagon Alley was filled to the brim with last minute shoppers but Hermione stuck to her singular task and easily navigated the crowds. She popped by Madam Malkin’s and Twillfitt’s to see if either of them sold things other than robes and clothing. Both shops had versions of what she was looking for but for business men rather than a Potions Master. Undeterred went to Slug & Jiggers and finally found exactly what she was looking for. The sales shop attended assured her the item was of the highest quality and would hold up to extra personal enchantments if so desired. Hermione purchased it, relieved that she had found a gift for Severus, and apparated away to her apartment.  


Hermione’s apartment was simple. She wasn’t one for elaborate decorating and the majority of her walls were covered by book cases. She did a quick inspection to ensure everything was still in order and then headed to her study to look for the Magical Theory article Severus mentioned he had wanted to finish discussing in his notes. Her filing system was efficient; sorted alphabetically by topic, sub topic, and year she flipped through hoping that she had saved a copy.   


Success! She not only found the essay but also a selection of notes she had taken at the time. Hermione was about to make a copy to give to Severus when she realized that all of these files would be packed up and sent to Hogwarts. It was also very likely that they would be sharing quarters at some point and have unfettered access to each other’s research. With a small smile, Hermione shut the drawer and brought the article and notes to the bedroom.  


Hermione opened her wardrobe and began selecting clothes that would be appropriate to teach in for the remainder of the year. As the pile grew she realized that perhaps Severus had the right idea with his standard uniform; something to think about for sure. Next she went through her chest of drawers and retrieved the majority of her under things. Severus was a very… tactile… companion. That first full day together spent lounging half dressed had proved it. He might have been reading but his available hand had freely sought out whatever skin he could reach. It hadn’t taken long for things to escalate and Hermione blushed at the memory. She selected some of her more inspiring sleepwear that Severus might find agreeable.   


With essentials, Severus’ gift, and article packed away in her trusty expanded bag she apparated back to the gates of the school. It was nearing tea time and Hermione was unsure when Severus would be finished grading. She had just made her way through the Entrance Hall when Minerva passed through as well.   


“Hermione, dear, I was just in the dungeons inquiring with Severus about when you would return,” Greeted Minerva.  


“Well, here I am,” Hermione smiled, “I had some last minute shopping I wanted to complete.”   


“How about we have some tea and you tell me all about it.” Minerva’s tone indicated there was more to her request. The two witches made their way up to the Headmistress’ office and Minerva called for tea. Once settled by the fire Minerva cut straight to the chase, “Its official, Hermione, you were unanimously voted in by the Board of Governors.”  


The Headmistress handed over a stack of papers and Hermione flipped through them. Not only were there “Yay” votes, each one had left comments as well.  


_“The DoMLE has churned out more well trained Aurors in the past two years than it had in ten years combined. She will do a fine job teaching our youth to defend themselves against evil.”_  


_“My children have done nothing but sing her praises on their break. They are eager to return to continue their studies.”_  


_“One of the bravest witches that ever lived; I’m honored that she has chosen to give her talents to Hogwarts.”_  


On and on the compliments went and tears welled up in Hermione’s eyes, “Minerva… thank you.”   


The Headmistress gave her one of her little smiles, “No, dear, thank you.” She gave Hermione and moment to collect herself before continuing, “Now, how are you and Severus? The two of you have been scant since the students departed.”   


Hermione looked slightly abashed, “Severus and I are well. We’ve come to a,” she cleared her throat, “full understanding and will be proceeding forward together.”  
“Has he proposed?” Minerva asked.  


Hermione let out a squawk “WHAT!?” and then collected herself, “No, no proposals, no rings or anything.” Hermione took a sip of her tea, “We are romantically involved but this whole thing about ‘Kindreds’ goes far beyond that.”  


“Oh?”   


“Yes, Severus and I contacted Ollivandar about our wand cores, which are both Dragon Heart String. He got back to us and let us know that our specific wand cores were from a pair of Hebridean Blacks.”  


“The school used Hebrideans for protection before the wards were set.” Minerva supplied.  


Hermione hummed in confirmation, “Yes, we contacted the reserve and found out that our wand cores are the heart strings from the last bonded pair of Hebridean Black dragons that guarded Hogwarts 500 years ago.”  


Minvera’s eyes went wide, “This really is much bigger than simply being Kindreds.”   


“Yes, ‘The wand chooses the Wizard’ is was Ollivander always says. So in theory we’ve been destined to this much much longer than the last two years, or the last ten years, or even the last 30 years.” Hermione finished.  


“So what is your next step,” asked the Headmistress.  


“We just found out about the wand cores on Friday; that was the letter that stopped the match. We’ve been a little preoccupied since then and haven’t had a chance to discuss anything yet. I’m hoping that my telling Severus that I’m staying will allow us to jump start that research process.”   


“Perfectly understandable and my invitation to the Private Stacks is of course always open. Now,” Minerva reached for a biscuit, “As far as living quarters go. Your rooms will remain yours, though I have a feeling that you might not have been utilizing them as much the past few days.” She cut a look at Hermione, “Which is fine. You are both consenting adults, you do not have any head responsibilities, and Severus’ house have all vacated the castle for the holiday.”  


Hermione avoided the Headmistress gaze and focused on drinking a large swig of tea.  


“Perhaps we will just see what the castle comes up with, hmm?” The Headmistress teased.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione had just enough time after her tea with Minerva to return to her rooms to finish Severus’ gift. She pulled her purchase out of her bag, the article and her notes, as well as a copy of the 8 “yes” votes that Minerva had let her have. With wand in hand she held his gift,  
“Capacious extremis”


	21. Expecto Patronum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE! Two chapters in two days <3 The next one should come quickly as well.

Hermione had just enough time after her tea with Minerva to return to her rooms to finish Severus’ gift. She pulled her purchase out of her bag, the article and her notes, as well as a copy of the 8 “yes” votes that Minerva had let her have. With wand in hand she held his gift,  
“Capacious extremis”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


That night after dinner, they were lounging in his study by the fire. Hermione internally lamented that it didn’t quite feel like Christmas in his rooms. She had already spent four nights with him and he didn’t not seem inclined to send her away any time soon, the rather possessive grip he had on her feet in his lap as they read was testament to that. So it was somewhat out of the blue that Hermione spoke,  


“Severus, it’s the holidays and it doesn’t even look like it in here. Do you not decorate for the season?”  


“It’s never been a priority.” He said, not even looking up from his book.  


“I suppose it’s more important to some than others,” conceded Hermione.  


A non-committal grunt and squeeze of her feet was all the response she got.   


“Are you opposed to Christmas decorations?”  


“Not at all,” he flipped another page.  


“Well why don’t we move this over to my rooms then?”   


“You mean spend time there instead of here?” he clarified.  


“Sure, why not?”  


He finally pulled his attention away from his book and looked at her neutrally for a moment before seemingly making up his mind, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to decorate these rooms.” He patted her leg and moved her feet to the floor before standing up and was out the door.  


Wait? ‘These rooms’… not ‘my’ rooms?  


Severus popped back in with a sly smile, “Well come on then.”  


She followed him in the hallway and allowed him into her rooms. Together they disassembled her decorations and moved them into his room.   


Now, it felt like Christmas.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


She had tested the waters again on Wednesday. He had just returned from submitting their marking for the term to Minerva when Hermione called out through the open door of her own study.   


“Severus, I ran by to check on my apartment yesterday and brought a few things back. Would you look at these please and tell me where you think I should put them.”  


As he came through the door she went farther into her rooms where she had a few of the night gowns she brought back spread out over her bed with her wardrobe open.   


“Your wardrobe is so nicely organized I thought…” She trailed off because Severus was looking at the nightwear intently.   


Without any preamble, Severus scooped up the three slips, grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her through her quarters, across the hall and back into his rooms. Magic slamming the doors shut as he went. He paused by the bed, considered the garments in his hand, passed a sheer grey one to her and then pulled out a drawer on ‘her’ side of the wardrobe. “I think we should - put – these in this drawer,” he did so, “and I think you should - put - that one on so we can see how it looks.” He crossed his arms and leveled her with a hard stare.  


Hermione simply quirked an eye brow, “Yes sir” and turned to the loo… this promised to be a fun game.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Hermione woke Christmas morning excited to finally be able to give Severus his present. She extricated herself from the bed; a small feat since Severus has shifted from nearly groping her in his sleep to complete indecency in the span of a week. Not that Hermione was complaining. No, no, they were very well matched in that way.   


Grabbing her grey dressing gown from the wardrobe she slipped it on over her forest green chemise. That had been an additional surprise for Severus the night before. She grinned as she slipped into the loo, he had been very responsive to the color. Ensuring Severus was still asleep when she came back out into the bedroom; she grabbed her bag and went through to the study, pulling the door shut behind her. Hermione reached into her bag, withdrew Severus’ wrapped gift, and went to put it under the tree but there were already gifts there.  


There were four packages, to be exact. Two were shaped vaguely like bottles, wrapped in brown paper, and had a Hogwarts themed bow; these were obviously from Minerva. The other two boxes were fairly small, bigger than jewelry but smaller than a shirt box. Odd since she and Severus hadn’t discussed exchanging presents and she always exchanged gifts in person with her friends.   


She shrugged it off, she would find out soon enough, and called for Winky.  


Winky appeared quietly and whispered a greeting, “Good morning Mistress and Merriest of Christmases! How can Winky be serving this morning?”  


Hermione spoke low as well, “Happy Christmas to you as well, Winky. I know how House Elves feel about receiving gifts so I just wanted to tell you how exceptional your work has been during my time in the castle. Severus, I’m sure is equally as pleased with your service.”  


Winky’s little cheeks darkened in what Hermione could only assume was the elf equivalent to a blush, “Mistress is very kind and generous with her praise. Winky is just being happy that Master is finally with his Mistress.”  


“Yes, we are glad to be together too,” Hermione had to stifle a laugh, “Now, Severus is still sleeping but I would go ahead and like to get a small Christmas breakfast sorted. Can you help me with that?”   


“That is easy for Winky to be doing.” And Winky popped back down to the kitchens.  


Hermione placed her bag on the desk and peeked outside. It was grey again and looked as though snow would start falling at any moment. Wouldn’t that be a lovely addition to Christmas day.   


Winky returned with breakfast and together witch and house elf worked to get things to fit properly on the coffee table. They had just finished and Winky had popped out when a voice spoke from the door, “You know we have a dining table for eating.” Hermione startled a bit and turned. Severus stood leaning against the door way, arms and ankles crossed, wearing a pair of flannel pants and a thermal shirt.  


She walked to him and greeted him with a kiss, “Yes, we do, but it’s in there,” she motioned to the bedroom, “and the tree is out here. There wasn’t really space to transfigure something and I wanted to have Christmas Morning with all the decorations. Besides, it’s not like we’ve not eaten off the coffee table before.”  


“I suppose we can eat like Neanderthals for one meal in the name of Christmas Spirit.” He eyed the tree, “as speaking of spirits, I bet if you open up one of the Hogwarts packages, things might get a little more festive.”  


Hermione made an appreciative noise and went back to inspect the two bottle shaped packages. When she turned around Severus had made himself comfortable on the couch and she joined him, packages in hand. They each opened one and he was right. Hermione’s was a festive Red Current Rum and Severus’ was a large bottle of Butter Beer.   


Severus put his aside, took the rum from Hermione, and she reached for the tea service. He cracked the seal on the rum and reached around her to pour a bit in each cup, “Just a splash in our tea, though I would suggest you forgo your usual lemon.” Once the tea was prepared, Severus held his cup and Hermione clinked against it with her own in a silent toast.   


They spent a little bit of time drinking their tea and situating breakfast plates but it was Severus who cracked first and made his way towards the tree, “So, shall I play Father Christmas?”  


Hermione laughed, “Yes, with our pitiful bounty of three gifts.”  


Severus gave a mock frown at the small stack of gifts in his hands but deposited them on the chair and took his seat back on the couch. He reached over and handed Hermione the smallest gift on top, “I probably should have given this to you last week prior to exams, but I hope you will have use for it in the future.”   


Hermione carefully removed the dark green paper. Inside was a standard teacher’s marking kit of black and red inks with extra quill tips. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, “Thank you Severus, this will certainly come in handy no matter what I am writing.”  


He handed her the next box, “this is something a little less… generic.”  


She took the package; it was about as big as a jewelry box and heavier than it should have been for the size. When she removed the paper she was surprised to find a beautifully carved wooden box. There was an H on the front and a vine of flowers etched into the edge of the hinged lid. She gasped, “Severus, it’s beautiful.”   


“Open it,” he encouraged.  


She did. Inside was a custom designed wax seal kit for her correspondance.  


“I noticed you looking at them the day we went to Hogsmeade but didn’t seem to like any of them. So I contacted the maker of my own and asked if he would make one for you too.”  


Hermione took a closer look at the design. The ‘H’ was the same type face as Severus’ own and the wreath was very similar, but where as his looked like brambles, hers was a floral vine. She gave Severus a kiss, since she couldn’t come up with words to express her gratitude.   


“Thank you, truly. I’ve been meaning to get one and you were right, I can never find something I like. But this is beyond perfect.”   


He smiled in return, tucked a curl behind her ear and they sat for a few moments looking over all the pieces in the box.   


“Alright, Severus, It’s your turn.” Hermione nodded over to the last gif on the chair.  


He picked it up and removed the deep scarlet wrapping paper. In the box was a black dragon hide potioneer’s bag.   


“I wasn’t sure if you already had one. I’ve never seen you with one but I thought with all the extra help you’ve been doing with Neville, it might come in handy. Though, even if you do, this one has an extra feature.”  


Severus gave her a questioning look.  


“Go ahead, put your hand inside,” she suggested.  


He did so and the bag went further up his arm than it should have. The look of surprise he gave Hermione was priceless.  


“An undectable extension charm does not affect the objects within it at all. Though, I have a featherweight charm on mine, I left it off of yours. I remember you saying that the Doxy eyes couldn’t be manipulated that way and thought that might apply to other ingredients… Now, if you move your hand around there should be something else in there.”  


Severus did so and then pulled out two large muggle stlye envelopes, “Which one first?”   


Hermione pointed at thicker of the two.  


He dutifully put the other to the side, opened the first one as instructed, and pulled out the article on Magical Theory.  


“I thought maybe we could have a do-over of two years ago.” He flipped to her notes and she continued, “I’ve included my original notes as well, though I wasn’t aware that people were capable of doing the kind of magic we’ve managed.”  


Severus got a sly grin on his face, “Perhaps we can bring this with us to the New Years Eve party for the Order and commandeer the library again.”  


“OH!” Hermione’s face lit up and then she got equally sly, “A full do-over might be fun…”   


She pulled the papers out of Severus’ hands and urged him to open up the other envelope. Out came the 8 votes from the Board of Governors. Hermione sat quietly and let him read the papers. When he reached the end of the stack she spoke up, “Minerva and I have had a few conversations over my month here about the possibility of staying. She actually brought it up on my second day here. I was already starting to have feelings for you but I didn’t think that was reason enough to stay. But now, as you said, ‘I know too’; so last Thursday she and I filled out all the paperwork and sent it off for a vote. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”  


Severus put the papers to the side and kissed her, joyously.   


He pulled away, “Have you had enough to eat?”   


“Well, yes, but –“  


“I want you to go back to your rooms and put on something very warm. I’ll meet you in just a few moments.”  


“What?” Hermione asked but Severus was already pulling her up off the couch and pulling her towards the door. He opened it, checked to see the coast was clear. It wouldn’t do parade her around in her robe. Hallway secure, Severus pressed on and easily opened her door.   


He paused for a minute, “Did you drop your wards?”   


“No”  


“Interesting,” Severus took another look at the door before continuing on into her bedroom where he let go of her and made to head back out the door, “Remember, dress warm, put on your winter things as well. Your dragon hide boots would also probably be a good idea.” And with that he closed the door in his wake.  


Hermione considered her options for a few moments before pulling on her thickest jeans and her red sweater, it was Christmas after all. Boots and winter outerwear donned, Hermione made her way back out to the hallway. Severus was waiting for her.  


“Ready,” He asked with a mysterious smile.   


“Where are we going?”   


He took her by the hand, “You’ll see.”   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Severus led her all the way out of the castle and onto the castle grounds. It hadn’t snowed in a few days but there was still a blanket of snow on the ground about an ankle deep. They followed the pathway for a bit before Severus branched off and headed towards the Forbidden Forest.   


Hermione didn’t ask any questions, simply let Severus focus on getting them… wherever… he was going. He strode confidently through the woods and periodically made changes of directions at certain land marks: a hollowed out birch, a large bush with bright red winter berries, a forked oak … Hermione thought that perhaps there was an actual pathway they were following but It was hard to tell with all the snow. The trees got thicker and closer together before Severus slowed their pace and spoke.  


“The day that Neville and I went out to harvest the Sneezewort I took Ollivander’s notes with me in hopes that I could perhaps figure out where he harvested our wand cores. Accounting for changes in the topography in the years since he has been through the woods I was able to find this –“  


The trees opened up to a clearing, in the middle was a compact… hedge or bramble… it was hard to tell in the winter. But it was rounded and followed the curve of the clearing nearly perfectly. It was very thick and almost as tall as Severus.   


“This is Blackthorn” he supplied.  


Hermione entered the clearing and began to walk around the curve, “And you think this is where Ollivander harvested your wand casing?”  


“Keep going”  


She walked a little bit farther and there was a gap in the brush, wide enough for someone to get through. Hermione could see that the Blackthorn was not a solid mass but multiple bushes had formed a hedge of sorts and there was a second clearing inside. At the opening there was a small plaque stuck in the ground, like you would find in garden.  


Blackthorn, harvested 1960  
Clematis, harvested 1977  


“OH!” Hermione cried. “That’s your birth year… even my wand wood was harvested with my age adjustment! And Clematis, how interesting,” she mused and passed through to the inner part of the clearing.  


“In what way,” asked Severus.  


“It practically grew wild in our back garden, my mother finally gave up trying to tame it and just put up trellises in defeat and let it do what it wanted. I always loved the smell,” She stopped in the middle, turned and gave him a smile.   


“I know the smell well, it grew wild in a park I frequented as a child” He said simply and seemed to hesitate before speaking again, “You use the floral scent in one of your products, don’t you?”   


“Yes, after Ron gave me that horrific perfume… bless him, I pretended to like it… I went out that summer and found one that I really liked. Clematis is featured prominently in the mix.”  


Hermione noted a few other random gaps in the border of the shrubbery. She inspected a section very closely when Severus called out a warning, “Careful, the Blackthorn is known for its viscous thorns.”  


She turned and smirked at him, “Not unlike the wizard with whom owns a wand of Blackthorn? Look closely, just here,” and pointed at a spot. Severus joined her and inspected the bush. There you could see the Clematis vine had grown throughout the Blackthorn and there were dried tendrils wrapped around each individual thorn. “I bet the thorns aren’t even sharp when the bushes are in full bloom.”   


They each separated and inspected the plant in different directions. There was a silence that lingered between them. An unanswered question; Hermione rallied her confidence.  


“Severus,” She called out, “What do you smell when you have the students make Amortentia?” She turned and waited for his answer.   


Severus paused for a long moment before turning. They stared at one another for a long moment before he spoke, “You.”   


“Yes, but did it change… after?”   


“No”  


“Did it ever apply to someone else?”  


“Yes” Severus almost looked disappointed  


But Hermione understood, “Mine too” she encouraged gently and walked towards the center, “Fresh cut grass, new parchment, and Spearmint.”  


Severus smiled and met her there, “Clematis, India Ink, lemon and honey.”  


Hermione laughed… Kindred… in all ways.  


Kindreds.  


Kindreds.  


Suddenly Hermione took a hard look around the center of the Blackthorn and Vine circle, “Severus, how big would you say this ring is?”  


He looked at her oddly but looked around as well, “Probably 30 ft, across, perhaps a little more. Why?”  


She began walking the circle again, “When was the last time you cast a patronus?”  


“It’s been some time. I cast it after the war was over and it had gone non-corporeal. I took that to mean that my debt to Lily was paid. Why?”  


“My otter had been slowly fading. It started after Ron and I decided we were not meant to be. Two years ago it became fully non-corporeal as well.”  


She paused before walking back to him in the center of the ring.  


“All of our Kindred magic has been accidental so far. How would you feel about trying something on purpose?”  


Severus gave her that fixed neutral stare he had given her in the Great Hall nearly a month ago. The same one he had given her time and time again over the last two years but she had failed to notice. Like he was on the precipice of something greater, but perhaps a little scared to step forward.  


“Hermione, I don’t know what casting intentionally will do to the bond. We’ve been lucky so far that we’ve not accidentally done something irreversible. You admitted yourself that you hadn’t known that long about things and that we might not be ready to heal the wards. Are you willing to take that risk?  


“I am willing, but only if you are… do you trust me Severus?” Hermione asked openly.   


His face softened and he closed the final bit of distance between them. Reaching up he tucked a wayward curl back into her hat, cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a chaste kiss. He uttered the one word that had meant so much in the past; had linked him with another so many years ago. But with that promise fulfilled he was now free to give it anew.  


“Always”  


Hermione might not have known, but she understood and gave him a brilliant smile that rivaled the one he wore after casting ‘lumos’ with her. She kissed him again, stepped out of his embrace, and withdrew her wand. He followed suite and they raised their wands straight in the air,  


“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”


	22. Finite Incantatem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This is the last chapter <3

“Hermione, I don’t know what casting intentionally will do to the bond. We’ve been lucky so far that we’ve not accidentally done something irreversible. You admitted yourself that it hadn’t known that long about things and that we might not be ready to heal the wards. Are you willing to take that risk?  
“I am willing, but only if you are… do you trust me Severus?” Hermione asked openly.   


His face softened and he closed the final bit of distance between them. Reaching up he tucked a wayward curl back into her hat, cupped her face in his hands, and gave her a chaste kiss. He uttered the one word that had meant so much in the past; had linked him with another so many years ago. But with that promise fulfilled he was now free to give it anew.  


“Always”  


Hermione might not have known, but she understood and gave him a brilliant smile that rivaled the one he wore after casting ‘lumos’ with her. She kissed him again, stepped out of his embrace, and withdrew her wand. He followed suite and they raised their wands straight in the air,  


“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Ethereal white mist rose from their wands and a non-corporeal patronus shield covered the span of the clearing. There was a magnificent pulse that shook the trees and Hermione felt it down to her magical core.   


And then… nothing  


For a heartbreaking moment Hermione thought something had gone wrong but she refused to take her eyes away from the sky.   


Finally, the very edges of the shield began to shimmer and fall away in flecks of blue and gold. But the specks never hit the ground, instead they were swept back up through the center of the shield at such a force it felt as though Hermione and Severus would be sucked from the face of the earth along with the magic.   


The wind picked up and a horrifying shriek echoed in the sky. There was another moment of silence and then two Hebridean Black dragons erupted from the center of the vortex above them. Their bodies were writhing wisps of sparking blue with glowing gold eyes. The two dragons flew around the clearing calling out to one another as they stretched their wings and blew golden flames from their mouths. They descended slowly into the clearing and perched on either side of the ring reaching their snouts towards one another before turning their attention to Hermione and Severus.   


Hermione returned their gaze and then turned to Severus. She took him by the hand and led him to one of the open spots. He was about to say something but she shushed him gently, “Wait, just watch.”  


Once they were out of the way, the smaller of the two dragons took a cautious step down and began nosing the circle. Finally satisfied, it ruffled its wings and then made to lie down. The larger of the dragons followed suit. They touched snouts one more time before curling up together and then fading as the spell finally gave out.  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


_Minerva, the rest of the staff, and a few students who stayed behind for the holiday had gathered in the Great Hall for lunch. They were nearly done with their meal when an earth shattering pulse of magic swept through the castle rattling everything from windows and suite of armor to the cutlery on the table._  


_There was a moment where everyone stayed seated, too terrified to move._  


_The Headmistress attuned herself to the wards, “It came from the forbidden forest, but it’s not harmful.”_  


_The entire group rose and went to explore. When they reached the entrance to the school there was a terrible shriek and two bright sparkling forms shot out from the tree line._  


_Minerva smiled._  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Severus let out a surprised breath, “How did you know?”  


Hermione walked back into the center and turned towards him, “You’ve heard the old saying ‘home is where the heart is’.” She let the idea hang in the air, “this isn’t just a random bramble that Ollivander came upon. Their hearts belonged to Hogwarts, Severus, this was their nest.” She held out her wand, “even in death they were drawn back to their home…by love.”   


The sudden burst of fizzy magical energy in her chest was the only warning she got before Severus crossed the distance between them and enveloped her in a soul searing kiss. A moment the desperation nearly peaked between them but finally their magical energies synced and the pressing of her heart against her chest eased. Their kiss slowed and became languid before Severus pulled away slightly. He radiated the joy Hermione felt.   


Pressing their foreheads together he spoke in a hushed whisper, “Incredible, brilliant witch.”  


He kissed her again but it was Hermione who pulled away this time, “I know emotions are running high and there is a lot at play here. But, if you take it all away: the wands, the magic compulsion, keeping future generations of magical children safe… you are still…you…your character, your intelligence, your bravery, your passion… and it’s that person, I think, that I fell in love with.”  


His face softened, “Regardless of the Silent Intent, I don’t think I love you… I know I do.”  


Hermione huffed, “Know-it-all,” she teased.  


Severus’ deep laugh rang out richly in the clearing before looking at her thoughtfully and mirroring her earlier question, “Hermione, do you trust me?”  


“Always”  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


_Down in the kitchens the pots and pans shook with the force of magic and the elves all looked up at the ceiling briefly before going back to their business._  


_Winky, however, felt the powerful bonding magic between elf and master._  


_Her family was complete._  


_The little elf wiggled her ears in excitement and popped away._  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


Severus tightened his embrace and apparated them back to his rooms.   


Or  


At least he tried.  


Severus was fairly confident that his past and future status as Headmaster would allow him to apparate on the grounds and within the castle. He was somewhat successful in the fact that he safely got them as far as the Serpentine Corridor outside the DADA classroom. Slightly disoriented he stepped away from Hermione and began looking around.   


“Severus, is everything ok?” asked Hermione.  


“This is not where I intended to bring us.”  


“No?”  


“I intended to end up in the bedroom.” He stated quietly, indicating she should be still.   


“You weren’t far off. Have you ever had issues apparating before?”  


“No”  


“Maybe your magic is slightly misaligned after we cast together.” Hermione suggested  


Severus looked around as though he expected someone to jump around the corner and answered with a distracted, “perhaps.” He cast a few revealing and diagnostic spells and when nothing proved to be wrong he took Hermione by the hand and turned the corner to their corridor. Severus stopped short though when he reached the final turn.  
There was a single door with a green and red bow.   


Hermione and Severus looked at one another before turning their attention back towards the door and she stopped him just as he reached out to open it, “Severus, has the castle ever willingly given combined quarters to a couple who is not legally committed?”  


“In my 30 year tenure as an instructor here there has never been a couple who were both staff members… so there is no precedent that I know of,” Severus responded, “But,” he continued, “If we have somehow permanently altered the magical legality of our relationship due to the casting, I’ll admit right out that I would be relived.”  


Hermione simply gave him a questioning look and he smirked in return.  


“Because then I won’t need to come up with a needless pet name for you when I can simply call you, Wife.”  


Wife…   


Hermione very much liked the sound of that.   


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


_When the burst of magic rippled through the castle The Book in The Private Stacks fell open. In it listed the names of Hogwarts Headmasters; past, present, and future. But where Severus’ name had thus been the solitary entry, it now listed a partner._  


_Severus Snape, Headmaster; Hermione Snape (nee Granger), Deputy; 2017-_  


._.-~*~-._.-~*~-._.  


_Finite Incantatem_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for being such fantastic readers. You have made these 40 some odd days the best I've had in a good long while (but I have major projects in real life that need my attention). I might revisit this last chapter at a later date and flesh things out more. I certainly will revisit the "universe" with a few one-shots in the future. I hope this ending will suffice for now though.


End file.
